


Bits and Pieces -- UNDER RECONSTRUCTION

by Bumin_Inc1231



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumin_Inc1231/pseuds/Bumin_Inc1231
Summary: *** Yes, I am currently deleting all chapters to reconstruct this story. Yes, I know some of you are angry about this. BUT, I promise as I edit the story, I will post the revised chapters back up to compensate for the troubles. Thank you so much for understanding! :) ***“Everest is as unpredictable as the wind. She can be a tornado of dedication and wrath, but she may also be as gentle and caring as the spring wind. I cannot predict her decision, but I know for one that she needs our constant support; well support from those she trusts. This may help her move forward with us to the mountain. Do you understand?”Gandalf stared the dwarf down, watching his stormy eyes flicker between his face and space behind him. The dwarf nodded after a moment of silence.“Good.”





	1. Chapter 1

Sighing heavily, the stature of a woman shuffled her way down the sidewalk. Her classes had taken longer than what was reasonable in her opinion, forcing her to miss the last bus into the rural town in which she lived. Shifting her bag across her back, she started to cross the street towards a quieter part of the town. She never heard the truck coming down the block. There was plenty a sign to its approach. She just didn’t see them. The lights, she couldn’t even hear the engine roar or the honking in the horn. The reason? Her headphones enveloped her ears. Casing her within her mind, the gentle beat of the drum consuming her. She didn’t stand a chance against the vehicle. 

The woman you will come to know was treated like a boulder in a catapult. Her body ricochet of the front of the truck, appearing to fly before landing directly on her left side, head crashing first into the cement before her shoulder and hips followed. Skidding a few meters across the pavement left holes all across her left side, revealing the now damaged skin below. Blood was seeping from her left temple, her lips trembling with unsaid words. Her entire left side was becoming an unwanted maroon, staining the road with its new color. 

She couldn’t feel anything, she barely remember what had happened. All she could remember was crossing the street. And now she was in the middle of it. 

“Oh my god, are you alright?” A voice screeched. 

Rolling her head to the right, she stared up at a blurred figure of a man. In his mid 30’s to be exact. The woman felt unadulterated hatred burn in her chest, using that anger in a burst of adrenaline to lurch upward into a near sitting position. Wrapping her bloodied hand around his shirt, she dragged herself up, seething with rage. 

“Are you... an idiot? Are you that... blind?” 

The man stared down on her in horror, trying to understand how she had the will and strength to lift herself from the road. 

Her entire left side was bleeding faster than she was speaking, the skin ripped in several places, sometimes exposing her muscle and rarely a bone could be seen. Her backpack was split open to reveal batter books and the reminance of a laptop. Twisted around her neck was her headphone wires, flexing against the skin of her neck dangerously as she took a breath. 

The man couldn’t tear his eyes away from her bloodied face, a new spring of said blood dripping down her lips. 

“I’m really sorry! Stay still and… and I’ll call an ambulance!” 

Looking desperately back at the truck which held his family inside. He noted his wife on the phone, eyes wide with horror as she forced her children not to leave the car. 

Several men and women had left theirs homes and stared down upon the scene in absolute horror. They whispered amongst themselves, several already dialing on their phones. 

The driver, panicked and beyond afraid, began to yell. 

“Where is that god damn ambulance!” 

The woman currently on the ground released the man and dropped back down, trying to untangle herself from the wire around her neck. The man attempted to stop her but was thwarted away with a hand slapping his away. She did this all with only her right arm, yanking on her batter headphones to hear the melody. Finally able to remove the cable from her neck, she forced her headphones into her ears to calm herself. 

Slowly her tensed shoulders relaxed as the adrenaline high left her body. The ambulance appeared just down the road as she became dizzy, pain starting to rise in her wounded side. 

What side was cut up? She couldn’t recall. Everything just  _ hurt _ . 

She didn’t move from then on out, just listening to the music provided by her shatter phone. It came through gruff and statically, the base dropping and raising octaves constantly. The singer’s voice deformed and unintelligible. 

“Ma’am, ma’am. I’m going to help you, my name is Eric Benson. Do you know your name?” 

Opening her eyes she hadn’t realize were closed, she stared up at a man with the recognized green uniform, his jacket quickly becoming stained red. The woman smiled and reached up with one headphone in hand, ignoring the objections of the man. Pressing it over his ear she fell back with a dizzy smiled, whispering weakly forcing the man to remove the one headphone to hear her. 

“It’s my song… Just a dream… I’ll wake up late… for school any minute now…”

“Ma’am, what’s your name?” Eric asked dropping the headphones after hearing the tormenting tune. 

He took out his kit and began to work, trying to stop the bleeding. His partner was keeping watch over the woman’s heart rate and vitals, having hooked a small patch to her chest, the right side of her chest actually. 

“Eric, we’ve lost her!” The worker hissed. 

Eric stared down on the woman, pressing his hands to her major wounds before tying a roll of gauze down. Pressing his hands to her chest, he began to work, trying to start her heart once again. His partner brought over the defibrillator and prepared it. Ripping the remains of her shirt, he pressed the pads together before shouting, 

“Clear!” 

No response. 

“Charged.” 

“Clear!” 

Again, he tried. Again he failed. Removing the defibrillator from her chest, he covered the now motionless body with his coat, but not before seeing the fractured phone. Taking it out of her now cold grip, he opened it to see the girls photo with what appeared to be her mother and father. Taking a sharp breath, he unlocked the screen in search of her contacts. The word Mom and Dad were at the top, the most recent. Calling from his phone, he spoke solemnly. 

“Is this the mother of the deceased?” 

“Excuse me? How did you get Everest’s phone? Oh, I see! You’re one of her friends are you? Bunch of goofballs you are,” The older sounding woman laughed into the phone. 

Eric could hear the faint sound of someone cutting something. The mother of ‘Everest’ was cooking dinner. 

“I’m sorry to bare such bad news, please come to the cross of Pine Avenue and Heartland Drive. Your husband as well. We need you to identify the body,” 

“Wait, who are you? If this is a prank, it’s a mighty twisted one Mister. I won’t—” 

“If you are who you say, you’re daughter has died today at 3:49pm. Please come to the cross of Pine Avenue and Heartland Drive,” 

Hitting ‘end call’, Eric dropped the phone into his pocket and began to gather his gear. 

All around he found several papers with the name Everest J. Kirkland. She was a college student, clearly majoring in art and computer graphics from the papers and sketchbook. 

Inhaling deeply, he removed himself from the scene, allowing the cops to rope it off as the mortician came in with the cleaning team. 

“I want to see my daughter, Right now!”

Looking to the left of the scene, Eric examined a woman in an apron and a warm red sweater. Her face a was round with a small widows peak at her hair line. A man was behind her, brandishing a jean jacket and overalls. 

Eric approached as the police attempted to ask questions. But there was no point, the man merely cut them off to get the answers he clearly wanted. 

“I want my daughter in the next minute or your ass will be on the pavement! My name is James Kirkland and this is my wife, where is our daughter?” 

Eric took a shaky breath and stepped forward, excusing the police. Motioning for the couple to follow, he ignored the questions until they stood over the body. 

His coat had been removed for the team, the mortician lifting the body onto a cart to move her to a hospital where she would officially be claimed dead. 

The motician had left her pale free from the white sheet covering her face, allowing her one last time to appreciate the sky. Her eyes were closed, as if she were merely sleeping. Her lips a deathly white as well as her skin. Eric knew better than to trust such a peaceful state. 

“No, no no no no no no!” Mrs. Kirkland wailed. 

She rushed forward, but her husband wrapped his arms around her waist to ground her. Burying her face into his chest, he allowed silent tears to begin their trail down his cheeks. Eric had seen many parents cry, and it never got easier. It just made you number. 

“Who did it? Who did this?” He snarled, choking as he attempted to catch his breath.

“A truck driver had come up the hill, he didn’t see her. There was no time to move, not without risking the lives of those aboard the truck itself. I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Eric explained delicately, watching the man stiffen and the woman fall apart. The wife continued to weep, her voice cracking as she screamed. Eric closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

He stepped back, allowing the mortician to mount the young adult into his truck. The parents were forced to follow in their own vehicle, more than likely breaking every speeding law to keep pace with the truck. 

Eric looked up onto the moon, the one that had witnessed the accident first hand. It goes without saying that any person may attempt to unite kindred spirits, but, whatever their hopes and longings, none have the power to reunite the kin with the lost soul. Speaking softly, Eric lowered his head as a single tear fell. 

“No matter how much you hate or how much you suffer, you can't bring the dead back to life… I know goodbyes hurt the most, especially when the story was not finished,” 

Exhaling shakily, the first responder stepped closer to his truck. Sitting into the driver's seat, he waited a moment before finishing his thought. 

“The hardest part isn’t losing them, it is learning to live without them.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in my editing, you must know I am keeping the skeletal structure of the story, so you will recognize some actions or phrases. Again, there is no schedule I have set to publish 'new' chapters, so bare with me in this. Thank you all again for understanding!

Faint voices filled her senses as she emerged from a bright, cold abyss. She remember sitting in a white room, numerous people sitting around as a voice seemed to be calling over a PA system. She could feel faint touches, an occasional dab around her forehead and neck, but nothing else. Maybe once or twice a hand holding her own. 

She wasn’t certain how long she had sat in that room, ignoring the men and women around her. Everest knew not to talk to them. She had tried days-- had it been days? Well, she had tried days ago. They just looked through her. 

Today was the day she saw a door leading out of the white room, and she took it. 

Opening her eyes Everest, at first, was unable to distinguish human from object. She could see shifting figures, large white blobs, things of that nature. But nothing like what a hospital should look like. Was she in a hospital? 

Blinking several times she began to move her fingers. Her eyes soon focused on one... no, two figures. The two merely stood in the room, facing one another in a clear conversation. Where they talking about her? Once again she blinked, her hearing still evading her as she attempted to make out what they were saying. 

Opening her mouth, her throat began to burn for water, her tongue laying useless in her mouth. Closing it, she waited for her vision to clear completely. A minute passed with no such luck, so she closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was somewhat clearer.

Somewhat satisfied, she ignored what was around her and attempted to move her arms. Her left gave her more trouble than anything. A searing white pain engulfing her as she attempted to sit up. But, she was able to move her right with only a small amount of soreness. 

“My Lady, are you alright?”

Lolling her head to the right, Everest examined the first man who now stood beside her. 

His face was handsome, wavy but tamed hair was the color of caramel and his eyes so deep a brown she felt as if she could drown in them. It was like looking down into the earth fertile earth.

Opening her mouth, this time to speak, she turned her head sharply. A cough she hadn’t realized she was holding wracked her body, aggravating every inch of her. 

A second man acted expeditiously, pouring a tall glass of water for her. He was an older fellow, a neat grey beard resting over his chest. He adorned grey robes, a pipe between his lips as he presented her with the glass. His eyes revealed wisdom, twinkling slightly in the light. 

“Drink my lady, it will assist you in speaking,” 

The cup was taken from the older man to the younger, the brunet, who tenderly pressed it to her lips. He made sure not to spill it or make Everest strain to drink. The brunet pulled back when she gave him a quick glance, the glass nearly empty. 

Her throat no longer burned, but it became hoarse and weary. So she took several breaths before speaking, but when she attempted to speak, her voice gargled. Her hand flew up to her throat, clutching it in astoundment. It almost unbearable to hear, even to speak. It felt like fire burned within her throat. But if this was to be a common occurrence, how would she communicate with the others? 

Taking a deep breath, she spoke at a volume that didn’t strain her vocals, which could barely be called a whisper. More like the wind whispering through your hair. 

“Who... are you?” 

The first male smiled lightly and patted her head, keeping clear of her left temple.

“Hello Miss, my name is Bilbo Baggins. This is gentlemen Gandalf. Thanks to his quick thinking, he was able to bring you here for healing. Can you tell us what you remember?” 

Everest took in the new information, trying to recall anything before the crash. She was meet with an indescribable pain, it coursing through her mind before forcing her body to tense. 

Her only memory that was revealed was her name, birthday and talents. There was nothing more, just the pain of her— what had happened? 

Her newest memory was foggy, like someone had stolen the precious memories. She remember leaving her classes… when some monster struck her, tearing at her flesh and gnawing on her bones. 

“I remember something… hit me,” Everest curled her right hand tightly around the beds quilt, unaware of the tears trailing down her cheeks. 

It hurt to move, it hurt to speak! It was like someone shoved a burning cola down her throat, searing her vocal cords and leaving it useless to her.

The man named Gandalf sat down near her shoulders, taking her right arm and wrapping his fingers around her hand, his thumb caressing the skin gingerly. Everest whimpered pathetically before Bilbo hesitantly reached out, stroking her hair delicately. 

“Do not fear, that monsters is long dead. You are safe within these halls,” 

Turning her poignant eyes to ‘Bilbo’, she smiled timidly. 

Gandalf watched from her side and smoked his pipe quietly. The monster she spoke of did die at the hands of  _ someone _ , but he wasn’t the one to do the feat. Another had saved her that day, he was merely the delivery boy. 

The creature that he had found in front of the battered woman was made of steel, enough of it to created several well crafted swords and axes. It was the size of a warg, the structure of it bent and battered as if it had crashed head first into a wall. Above the gaping jaw, was a cracked layer of glass, the inside unclear to those outside the monster. They barely had any time due to the chase the orcs were giving, but Thorin, who had grabbed the woman, spoke of nothing inside it, just the remnants of bones and clothing. 

Clearly the beast had claimed more than one life in its time, and it had died trying to take another. The woman had appeared dead, but upon closer examination, Gandalf saw her chest rise and fall albeit with great difficulty. 

Snapping from his memory Gandalf stood from the bed and put his pipe out, bidding farewell to the two. Under the circumstances, she would be staying there in The Shire before Bilbo left for the journey. 

Of course, this adventure would be months, maybe even a year away from today. So the lady would have time to heal and be healthy. Maybe even close enough to Bilbo to watch his home for him while he went away.

“I’m so... sorry to intrude,” Her voice cracked, sizzling with the tone it now bared. 

Bilbo winced at in occasionally, making the woman lower head in embarrassment. Gandalf looked to their host for answers, but Bilbo’s gaze was fixated on the woman. He cleared his throat and smiled, making a small attempt at introducing himself. 

“Greetings my lady, do not worry. You are always welcome here. As for a healers wing, this is not, but the den of my home. As for my name, I am called Gandalf the Grey,” 

Again Everest attempted to speak, but she coughed into her elbow forcefully, turning away before whimpering at the pain. Bilbo rubbed her right shoulder tenderly before she turned to continue speaking. But her voice burned, coming out in a thick strangled array of words. Bilbo understood her, seeing as anyone would want to go home after an accident such as this. 

“You will merely aggravate you wounds more than you have if you travel. You will stay here until you are able to travel,” Gandalf nodded watching the color drain from her face. 

Everest gawked in absolute horror at the man. It was clear she needed a professional, not a half wit. And home is-- 

Where was home? What was her address? She remember her home, but all the faces and names were blurred and black noise. 

Looking left and right, she didn’t recognize  _ anything _ , not even a glance outside _ window _ could tell her where she was. Her hands trembled as her adrenaline high fell down and away from her system, revealing the panic and pain. She wasn’t  _ home _ . She wasn’t  _ near _ home, Hell! She might not be on the same continent anymore! 

“My Lady, we have told you our name, yet you refrain from telling us yours,” Bilbo spoke softly,  _ smoothly _ . 

No human could speak  _ that _ smoothly. It hit Everest harder than she expected. She began to examine both males in the room. Gandalf looked human, he was probably the most human one here besides herself. Bilbo was  _ wrong _ , all  _ wrong _ . His face to perfect, his feet too big,  _ to furry _ . 

“My Lady. Please rest,” Gandalf smiled. 

She did nothing but try and form her words, but was defeated by Bilbo’s glare. She bottled the panic up inside, taking a deep breath. 

Gandalf knew just by looking at her she was on the brink of panic. It was obvious, but he would let the hobbit care for the poor woman. He must away and take care of… things. 

Bilbo bid Gandalf farewell, walking him to the door as the woman closed her eyes, running a hand through her rich chestnut brown hair. 

Both hobbit and wizard had a feeling there was more to this woman than her wounds. 

Over the next eleven months Everest grown and morphed into a woman of culture and manners. But she never forgot the world and supposed family she once had. 

Bilbo had also discovered Everest, or Ever as she preferred, was bilingual. The second language she knew often left her lips, most often when she didn’t want him to hear her grumblings. 

“Everest, would you grab a tea set from the cupboard please?” Bilbo called, peeking his head into the den. 

She was usually found inside, reading one of his many books as she sat in his chair, a small pair of reading glasses perched on her button nose. Glancing up, she smiled at the hobbit and nodded her head. After her first day of healing, she barely used her voice, only to call for medicine or Bilbo’s company. 

Over the months the two became closer and found a rhythm, cooking for each others and keeping the little hobbit hole clean and homely. And it was a delight to have her company. She was easy to please and often did more listening than speaking. Bilbo didn’t mind, who would? She was always there to comfort him. To the hobbit, it seemed more like he was caring for an elder feline, who appreciated what it had without begging for more like a kit would. 

Everest placed a bookmark into the books pages,closing it gently. Standing, she moved as quietly as a mouse to the kitchen to grab the tea set. Pulling it from the mantle and placing it smoothly the counter, she raised a pad of paper, writing a quick message. 

_ ‘Chamomile or Raspberry?’ _

Bilbo thought a moment, quickly agreeing to raspberry tea before watching her prepare it. Everest was shaky in her left arm and leg, but he knew better to judge her for that. Her wounds had healed, not beautiful but healed nonetheless, leaving behind only the scars. 

Over the the long months, he noticed how she constantly wore a shawl over her arms and shoulders, hiding her skin from prying eyes. In public she wore thick stockings and a heavy coat, hair down to cover her neck and left temple. She was never very confident with her scars exposed. So, Bilbo acted. 

He had purchased her hand crafted dresses, made with a specific pattern to hide her skin from the scrutiny of others. Bilbo had given it to her on her given birthday. Since she couldn’t remember anything but her name, age and small things like her favorite tea, they celebrated her birth on the day she came into Bilbo’s care. 

She was now 21, if you must know. 

But in the comfort of home Everest wore a short sleeve dress with a lovely blue corset. A neat white apron wrapped tenderly around her hips, smart black travel boots and stockings adorning her feet. 

Sighing happily, Bilbo sat down at the dining table and prepared the tea cups, tidying the table. Presenting the tea to Bilbo, Everest scurried into the kitchen and pulled a fish plate from the oven, peppering it with lemon and spice. 

Returning to the dining hall, she made herself comfortable and began to prepare a plate for Bilbo when she was stopped by a knocking on the door. She turned to Bilbo in question, who gave her the same expression. Quickly standing, she wrote a second message swiftly. 

_ ‘I will see who it is. It may be the butcher, I did buy a roast and turkey for tomorrow night,’ _

Everest dusted her skirt of and promptly went to the door, forgetting to grab her shawl from the hook on the wall. 

Opening said oak door with a bright smile, she found herself staring down on a small man… a dwarf? Thanks to Bilbo she was taught all about the world, the cultures and religions, the species. Good and bad. But back to their unexpected visitor. 

The dwarf was bald, tattoos on his bare skin with a thick fur coat over his shoulders. He wore green with iron clasped around his arms and chest tightly. The dwarf stared at her with wide eyes before bowing slightly, his gruff voice echoing in the night air.

“Dwalin, at your service. Is this the Baggins residence?”

Nodding, Everest shifted on her feet and stepped back inviting the dwarf inside. He bowed his head in thanks and stepped in, Bilbo coming to the door in his red robe. The hobbit sputtered a moment before continuing to speak with the dwarf. 

Everest didn’t press Bilbo, merely thinking he had invited company and had forgotten. She watched the dwarf march into the hobbit hole towards the cellar and kitchen, Bilbo on his heels. Smiling faintly, Everest chuckled. It had been a time since she had seen the hobbit so flustered. 

A second knock, more polite and soft hit the door. 

Everest turned and stared. Another visitor? Maybe another dwarf. Everest reached out and opened door a second time, this time to greet the butcher, two packages in his arms. 

“Here are are Miss Everest. I hope you invite me for such a fine meal,”

_ ‘Maybe next week, Mr. Blairinton. Thank you,’  _

Nodding the hobbit handed her the parcels and went on his way. 

Closing the door, Everest promptly went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. She had heard of dwarves hunger, so she might put the meat to use. Moving quickly she began to prep the roast and turkey. 

A third knock hit the door, much like how the first dwarf presented himself. It was heavy and strong, but polite in an odd way. Everest peaked from the kitchen door to watch Bilbo scurry to the door, conversing with a new dwarf. Shaking her head, Everest continued to cook, mashing potatoes and chopping carrots. With the roast and turkey finally in the oven, there was four dwarves in their company. 

Everest grabbed a tea set and started to create a batch of chamomile tea for the four, hoping to tie them over with biscuits and sweets until the meal was ready. 

Manners, pleasantries and well fed quest came first as Bilbo said. No matter the lot. 

She occasionally watched as Bilbo ran back and forth as she cooked, reminding her of a chicken running around without a head. She laughed. Tonight would be… interesting to say the least. 

Unwittingly, she had drawn the attention of the eldest dwarf currently in their home. The dwarf watched her quietly from the kitchen door as she bustled around the kitchen, humming in a voice he thought no woman could possess. To his aging ears, her voice seemed mellow and deep. Much like a dwarrows, but she clearly was human. 

“S’cuse me,” The female stopped her chopping for a stew to turned towards the elder dwarf, her eyes a dove grey. “I couldn’t help but smell that heavenly scent emanatin’ from this here kitchen. What are ye doin’ lassy?”

Everest smiled taking a small pad of paper from her pocket with a bit of charcoal. Writing promptly, she presented a small note, reading: 

_ ‘Hello and welcome to our humble abode. I am one of the two residence in this hobbit hole. My name is Everest Kirkland. I am sorry for Bilbo’s--,’ _

Balin paused in his reading, glancing at the woman with a small question.  _ Was she his wife? A family friend?  _ The dwarf looked down against to continued his reading. 

‘-- _ actions, he does not do well with surprise visits. As for what I am cooking, I have prepared roast, turkey, beef stew, mash potatoes, carrots and several honey glazed biscuits. Dinner will be done shortly. May I know your name Sir?’ _

“Balin, at your service my lady,” 

With a sweep the elder went into a short bow, but a touch of his shoulder made him rise. Everest was smiling, presenting him with a second note. 

_ ‘I am sorry, but as you have noticed I will not speak… it is not... very pleasant,’  _

Balin smiled at her and pressed the note into his pocket. Everest had a sudden thought and turned to the counter top, a tall pot and cups sitting on a tray. She gently lifted the tray pressed it into Balin’s hands, and he took it, smiling at her childlike manner.

“No, thank ya lass, but I know who will enjoy it. I will be in the dining room if ye need me,” 

Balin took his leave, glancing back to see her return to her cooking. He looked her over briefly, honestly intrigued when his eyes froze in one spot. 

Upon her skin, was an amount of scars he could not comprehend. Only in warriors had he seen such scars. These scars twisted and curled, taking the color of a deep rageful red. Balin’s eyes followed the scars all the way up to her neck, and only dreaded what lay under her corset and skirt. No, such scars were not meant for one so young.

He exited the kitchen with a glint of worry turning into a fire in his eyes. He would tell Dwalin of this, and by tonight know if she was being treated the way he feared. 

Setting the tea down on a table inside the dining hall, Balin noted most of the company had arrived. All but one of them that is. Taking a seat, he exhaled slowly and brushed his beard, smoothing it down as he thought about their odd little host and his human friend.

Not ten minutes later the lass came out with two large platters, decorated with carrots, peppers and mushrooms. Setting it down in front of the rowdy company, she moved back briskly to the kitchen and brought several other trays out, spreading them out quickly. 

“Who’s that?” A younger dwarf, Kili, asked his twin, Fili.

“Don’t know, you see her arm?” 

The woman froze, her eyes widening as she realized her attire. Balin shot a hand out and slapped the boys on the head. The brothers flinched and rubbed the spot in which Balin had struck, but his attention now focused on the woman. She had stepped back and was tucking her arms behind her back, trying to hide them. Catching her eye, Balin smiled apologetically. 

“I’m sorry for ‘em lass, they don’t know of what they speak,”

Balin watched as she nodded slowly in understanding. Backing away, she backed away and out of the room. Again he hit the boys, hissing under his breath.

“Show some courtesy! T’is disrespectful to make yer host uncomfortable in their own home!”

“I’m sorry, we just found it odd--” Kili began. She returned from the hall, wearing a light shawl over her arms and neck, covering every inch of skin. Turning they watched her go back into the kitchen before continuing their hushed conversation.

“--that a human like her would have such scars,” Fili finished, lowering his head quickly to watch the woman return and present a fifth plate. 

“Balin, what have they done? Do ye know what has happened?” Gloin asked softly, seeing the shawl around her. 

“The boys spoke of somethin’ they should not have. No, but I’ve an idea,” Balin growled. 

Dori and his brothers watched the woman as she prepared a heaping plate for each, most busy cheering and laughing to notice the plates appearing before them. And if they did, they thanked her. Maybe a bit rowdy but they have at least the fundamentals of manners down. 

Dwalin watched her as she stepped up beside the Bilbo fellow. She reached out to rub his shoulder, but the hobbit ripped his shoulder from her touch. He held his hands out and tilted his head down. Folding his fingers down he pointed his index fingers at the ceiling taking a deep breath, arms still extended to keep her at a distance. 

The hobbit hissed quietly to her, waving his hands wildly. Dwalin furrowed his brow as he watched the two the hobbit continuously kept her from touching him. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, casting his gaze over the group. 

A look of frustration came of him in waves as he peered over the dwarves. She too looked out over the sea of dwarves, a tender smile on her face as she did so. She held no hatred in her eyes, nor the frustration of their presence. 

Dwalin was glad, oddly. He didn’t care for the hobbit, but the lass had found a small hold in his rough exterior. A sweet little thing like her was no trouble. She on them with a mothers love. 

Dwalin felt a miniature smile spread across his lips. 

A snarl replacing it a moment later. 

He watched as the hobbit suddenly took the lass’s arm and drag her from the room. Everest had followed with unsteady feet, tripping over her skirt. Unwittingly exposing her calves. Dwalin examined the flesh and replayed the image of it in his mind after she vanished down the hall with the hobbit. 

Her left calf was coated with scars curling around each other. Had he not known any better he would have thought her a burn victim. But the skin not smooth as it should have been. It was rigid and bumped inward and out. 

A hand clapped down onto Dwalins shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts. He looked up to the eldest of the Ri brothers. Dori.

“Dwalin, the lass--” 

Nori lurched from behind Dori, a look of concern on his face. 

“The hobbit dragged her off!”

Dwalin was on his feet in a heartbeat. Dori and Nori followed drawing the attention of the company. Balin made an attempt to distract the others if only a moment before telling them what transpired. 

The house was silent a moment before each dwarf hurried to assist their hostess. Who knew what the man would do? They didn’t know this hobbit, nor trusted him.

Dwalin lead the main three down the hall, seeing a light shining from a door at the end of the hall. Reaching it, Dwalin yanked on the door handle. The door had been locked. 

“Dwalin--” 

Said dwarf ignored the elder Ri. He yanked, hoping it would pop open like a cheap lock. It didn’t. The door was solid oak, heavy and had a sturdy lock. Kicking it down would be better. 

“I’m sure the hobbit would never,” Dori fretted, “He seems like such a--” 

The company appeared behind the three, Balin and Oin attempting to keep them a distance. 

“Step back, we don’t know for sure--”

“Knock it down--” 

“If he lays a hand on her--” 

“Dwalin!” 

A sharp cry rang over the gruff voices of the dwarves. Each froze in their actions and words, staring at each other or the door... With a swift kick, Dwalin the door tilt away from the group into the room, landing with an enormous thud. Each dwarrow shoved themselves into the doorway to peer inside, but Dwalin blocked the path.

He stood frozen, staring at the scene in horror. 

The lass was on the ground, sprawled out with a chair toppled over to her right. She had her shoulders pressed against a chest, shivering in fear. Looking at her face, Dwalin saw red. 

Pearls of white spilled from her eyes as she clutched her left cheek. 

The hobbit stood on the other side of the room, his owlish eyes staring down at his hand. He looked sick to his stomach, but at the same time look as if he had kicked a dying dog.

Fili moved first, barreling towards Bilbo. Kili right behind his brother with a grim frown. The hobbit stumbled back in fear, tripping over his feet until he was in the corner of the room. They wouldn’t hurt the hobbit, no, the brother would merely keep him away from their hostess. 

It may be a good idea to take her outside the shire to a man village. It was clear, to the dwarves at least, she wasn’t safe in this house. 

Dwalin and Balin went to the woman’s side, helping her stand. She was clutching her cheek, clearly in shock. But she was moving her lips, unspoken words trapped in her throat. A look of fear was locked in her benign eyes.

“Don’t worry lass, he’s not goin’ ta hurt ya. Not again,” Balin comforted, rubbing her shoulder. 

Never before had Bilbo been so  _ frustrated _ . No, he had not hit her, she must have imagined it. But the pain was not her imagination. He had ranted, ranted about the dwarves in his home, eating all his food, trailing mud into his carpet, tossing his plates around like they were unbreakable. 

He was working himself up so much, Everest only wanted to calm him down. Hold him, like he had her in her time of healing. She had reached for him, talking softly to comfort him. It had been done in a flash, no one would have had known if the dwarves hadn’t of come in. 

The gentle hobbit had merely waved his hand a bit too vigorously, to wildly, and then-- She had toppled over, hitting her side against the chair and ripping her coat off as she fell. The hobbit did indeed strike her, but not purposefully. The dwarves must know that, right? Bilbo was a sweetheart, he _would never_ do that. _Has_ _never_ done that! 

“Come ‘ere lassy, let’s see if yer alright.” Oin smiled leading Everest to a rocking chair. 

Numbly, she sat followed the healer, dropping her hand from her cheek. She was lost inside herself, replaying the moment inside her mind. 

It had been entirely her fault, all her fault. God, she should have let the hobbit be to his space. He didn’t want her touching him in the first place, why hadn’t she listened? She exhaled slowly, hiccuping here and there.

Oin examined her cheek critically. It was turning a pale yellow, other than that a faint blue hinting at her cheek bone. Oin nodded and present a green salve from his coats, gently rubbing it in before covering it with a bandage in his breast pocket. A thought struck him. 

“Lass, if it is alright with ye… I would like to see yer scars,” 

The dwarves all hustled to get out of the room, or turn away. Some actually join the Durin brothers in cornering the hobbit so he could not see her. They continuously stared at the wall or the hobbit, making Bilbo shrink in on himself and shiver in fear. 

Everest winced back into her seat, a dread beyond any he had seen presenting itself. Everest blinked her eyes and wiped her tears away, chewing at her right cheek before inhaling deeply. But, in the end she closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. 

Standing, she turned and allowed Oin to work. Untying her corset laces, the dwarf let it go once he finished. Everest held the dress to her chest a moment before dropping it. It pooled around her feet, leaving her in a pearl white slip. Removing the small slip from her shoulders, Oin gasped sharply. Dwalin, who had been on of the few to corner the hobbit, turn back ready to assist Oin if he needed assistance. 

He regretted his action. 

The scars were all dwalin could see. It was just like watching fire dance in the fireplace. Her skin morphed into horrendous shapes and sizes, denting inward and out. It had not been treated properly, but well enough evade infection. It was half assed in other terms. If she had been cared for  _ properly _ , she wouldn’t have  _ half _ the scars. 

“Lads, keep the halfling there,” Dwalin demanded, stepping closer to the healer and woman. . 

He stopped beside Oin, unable to tear his eyes away much like the healer. Everest began to shift in discomfort. She knew someone else had turned around, and wasn’t sure if she was alright with the thought. 

Dwalin finally able to regainn himself, turned to the healer in question. He made a gesture to touch Everest. Oin shook his head violently, but motioned towards Everest, who waited patiently but nervously. 

She had one arm around her front to cover herself as the second clutching the slip around her hips. From the way she shifted from time to time, both could tell she wasn’t comfortable in the current situation.

“My Lady, may I as well as Dwalin touch yer back?” Oin whispered. 

They watched her shoulders tense immensely, fear engulfing her entirely. She shook violently as her quickened breath filled the air. The hobbit became inquisitive and demanded if she was alright, what they were doing to her. He was silenced with the threat of the silent warriors. Each had chosen to shift their weapons in warning.

Minutes past as she calmed herself, Dwalin and Oin waiting on her reply. Her head nodded in agreement, albeit slowly. A new voice was heard as her head nodded. 

“He-may,” 

Realizing the deep voice belong to Everest, Dwalin reached out hesitantly before pressing his fingertips to her warm skin. It was rigid and calloused, nothing like most scars he had. It was red or pink in some areas, the way Everest flinched revealing it was painful to touch. Dwalin felt his heart break with each second he looked upon the woman. 

Had she endured the suffering under the hobbits care or before such a time? Had the hobbit struck her before? Was it like an abuser, the vicious cycle of beating, apologizing and pausing the abuse only begin again? Did she believe it normal for such actions? Was she accustom to such punishments, if she endured any punishments?

Dwalin stopped his examination when Everest twitched under her touch, his hand having traveled to her ribs and mid section. Pulling back, Dwalin turned his dark eyes to the wall of dwarve casing the hobbit from escape. He took slow, heavy steps and somehow found himself staring down on the shivering hobbit, inside the dwarf circle as Oin examined Everest for new wounds. He would find none.

“What have ye done to the lass, Halfling?” 

“N-Nothing! I would never hurt Everest! I-- I--” 

“So you didn’t just hit her, and didn’t cause the scars?” Dwalin roared, his face morphing into one of absolute fury. 

The hobbit shrank further into the wall, shaking his head in denial. 

“No! G-Gandalf f-found her, she was near death by a beast of metal--” 

“You expect me to believe such lies?” Dwalin snarled. 

Taking a threatening step closer, he was suddenly held back by Bifur, keeping the warrior from squashing the poor hobbit. 

“If you don’t believe me ask Gandalf!” Bilbo snapped suddenly, his eyes glazed over in fury. 

Shoving passed the princes, he exited the room in a huff. The dwarves would not have good terms with the hobbit on this journey, but Dwalin thought nothing of him any longer. Gentle folk don’t belong in the wilds. 

Everest turned her gaze toward Oin, who was assisting her back into her dress. The slip around her shoulders again, the corset being tied as the wall of dwarves stayed where they were, facing the wall until they received an ok. 

“It’ll be good as new in the more lass, don’t you fret now. Come, I am sure Thorin has arrived,” The healer smiled, trying to get her mind from what just transpired. 

Nodding Everest adjusted her corset, noting the cool cream soothing her bruised cheek. Once everything was in its places, she had the few in the room turn around fully. She pulled her note book from the floor and wrote carefully, dutifully showing the words to each present dwarf, especially Oin and Dwalin. 

_ ‘He didn’t do it purposefully.’  _

No dwarf believed her. 

Walking with the help of the elder dwarf, Everest gave each dwarf a smile in thanks before quietly wobbling to the kitchen. Oin left the moment he saw the hobbit. Against his better judgement, the healer returned to the company. 

Everest found the hobbit hunched over in his seat, a hand pressed to his eyes as his shoulder quivered. No one expected him to hug her so apologetically. Bilbo wrapped her in his arms desperately, crying into her ear as she supported his weight. The woman whispered softly, stroking his head tenderly. 

The company snorted collectively, believing this the beginning of the supposed abuse. Around and around it would go, the forgiveness before the beating. 

Everest was more than likely defending the halfling as to not involve them. Returning to their meal, the began a softer chatter, debating in quiet Khuzdul or Iglishmêk. Everyone froze after a rather loud knock that rang through the air. 

“He is here,” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Woo! Let's see how this goes from here, yeah?

The night went smoothly from there on out. If you could say that. Bilbo was ‘introduced’, although being rudely evaluated and berated. She wasn’t fond of that moment, and doubted Bilbo could handle another round of underhanded insults. Standing beside the closed door, Everest would have been ignored had it not been for the tattooed dwarf and the his brother, maybe, presented her to him. She curtsied shakily before rising and writing a note. 

The apparent leader rose a brow at the odd introduction and took the note, reading it over swiftly. 

_ ‘Greetings Master Dwarf, it is a pleasure to meet you. Come, your dinner awaits you,’  _

Lifting his gaze from the paper, he scanned her face. Everest smiled as warmly as she could and gestured down the hall. Nodding stiffly, the dwarf made no comment to the scars around her exposed neck, nor the quiver of her left leg as she lead him down the corridor. 

The night went from then on as it should, like both you and I expect. But sweet little Everest hadn’t a clue what to prepare herself for. After all, she didn’t know anything about the vast world of Middle Earth. Besides reading all holed up in her library, she only knew myths and the species. She hadn’t much experience with the outside world. And when she did go out of the shire, it wasn’t a pleasant welcoming in which she expected. 

Drawing from her thoughts, Everest found the dwarves screeching at each other about ‘those aren’t the brightest’ bit. Cringing, she looked over Bilbo and this ‘Thorin’. Both looked prepared to box every males ears to silence them. Standing from her seat, she raised her hand in question, much like a student would for their teacher. It took a minute for the dwarves to see hi raised palm, but once they did, they elbowed those around them and nodded toward her person. Once all eyes were on her, she smiled gently and raised a small note. The closest to her read it aloud, that bein Nori and his siblings. 

“She says, well wrote: ‘I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding. And I am certain this ruckas has caused some turmoil, but be at ease, it was not a ‘shot’ at your honor or you family title and standing. Now, I believe Master Thorin is awaiting your attention’,” 

The dwarven group nodded with few mutters before turning their eyes to Thorin, who in turn stared at the female at the opposing side of the table. Suddenly under his scrutiny, she bowed her head in respect as well as fear, stepping back and out of the room. From his spot at the table, Bombur watched the woman take a seat in the den, where she adorn her reading glasses and began to read a rather large book. 

“I never ‘ave seen a lass beside Amad get an entire room of dwarrow to shut up long enough to talk before! ” Kili laughed glancing at his brother as Fili nodded in agreement.

“She’s quiet but gets her point across loud ‘nd clear!”

“Miss Everest is a woman of many talents from what I see and hear. She is much like a hobbit--” Gandalf inputted, but bit his tongue. He winced as his words caused the dwarves to stirr and begin to discuss whether or not to take her instead of Bilbo. 

The hobbit whipped around and glared harshly at the wizard, fuming. Gandalf looked away, fingers drumming against his staff.

“She’s may be a woman but from her… past, I’m sure she can handle a few orcs,” Nori grinned, Ori nodding along absently as he wrote figuresly in his book. 

“Nay, she’s but a gentle lass. I doubt she can lift a sword!” Dori countered. 

Bifur began to speak, everyone listening intently. Bofur grinning the entire time. 

“That’s a good idea Bifur!” His brother grinned, slapping his shoulder gently. “Call the lass in here! We have a few questions,” 

Thorin frown and looked over his company. Each had become attached to the woman, even thinking to take her in the hobbits place. He, of course, would not take either. A grocer hobbit was useless and a woman even more so. 

But the dragon knew him and the scent of dwarves. 

If she has been here long enough, she may have the scent of a hob--  _ What are you thinking you fool, the woman wouldn’t last a day in the wilds! _

Shaking his head, Thorin watched as the woman stepped into the room. She had rested her arms in front of her, wrapping them around herself and looking over the room. Her left arm catching Thorin’s gaze more than the other. 

He had been informed of her scars, but had yet to see them. Thorin only caught glimpses from her exposed neck and her hand, and occasionally her calf. He didn’t regret it, he just now knew she was stronger than he first expected. 

The woman was guided by Balin, who sat her beside himself, resting his hand on her shoulder gently with a kind smile. 

“Miss Everest, we were wonderin’. Do ye know how to fight?” 

Her confused face lit up like a candle, and she quickly began to write down her response, but stopped. This ‘Everest’ looked over the group with uncertainty before diving in for her idea. 

_ “I-had-learned-hand-to-hand-combat-when-I-was-seventeen….My-grandfather,from-what-I-remember-,was-a-soldier-in-an-army….He-often-taught-me-how-to-defend-myself. I-don’t-know-much,but-just-enough-to-care-for-myself….Maybe-another-if-needed,” _

Thorin felt his jaw drop at her voice. It was low, rugged. He imagined it like a fire, crackling when a new log added to it’s hungry flame. 

Everest rubbed her thumb across her index fingers, at the joint, repeatedly as she spoke pencil and paper set neatly on the table.

Bilbo was openly staring at Everest now. She had  _ never _ spoken in front of strangers, and barely in front of him. How could she have the courage to talk to complete strangers and not to him? Was it because she didn’t want to, didn’t trust him? Bilbo fidgeted and picked at his thumb. It was probably because she wanted to get used to talking with others, be more social and more mannered and polite. Yes, that must be it.

“Have ye fought an orc before lass?” Gloin called, expressing his concerns. 

Bilbo winced, that hadn’t been a fun day. 

_“Once….I-had-to-travel-out-of-The-Shire-to-Weathertop...That’s-where-I-meet-the-foul-things...I-had-never-seen-such-a-disgusting-creature,”_ Everest cringed at the memory. 

“What is your weapon of choice?” Thorin questioned, making the girl jump. 

He had been silent most the questioning, watching her manner and handle of the attention and barrage of various questions. So far she had done well enough, but she was beginning to shrink down into her seat like a child would to escape the attention of the adults. Turning her gaze towards the dwarf king, Everest held her knuckles nervously and smiled. 

_ “My-hands-are-my-choice, but-if-I-had-a-weapon-it-would-be-a-small-axe,”  _

Nodding at her words, a few grinned in approval at her choice of weaponry. In their mind she was already apart of this company. Forget the hobbit, take the girl! Thorin had his doubts, and Dwalin had his concerns. The elder company members were on the fence. The hobbit and woman were tied to one another. Although Everest had experience with orcs, she was still one of the gentler folks of this world. She would be but the better of two evils. 

Now came the big kahuna. 

“If the hobbit does not agree to this adventure, would you?” The king pushed, an icy storm of blue glaring her down. 

Everest focused on the king. Hoh god, everything in her body told her to deny this. Say no to the dwarves inviting her on a journey she may never return from. But her heart, still sore from the loss of her own world, her own home, went out to the company and urged her to follow it. 

_ “Yes.” _

“Everest!” Bilbo hissed. 

The hobbit lunged for her, hands clutching her dress tightly in his hands. The dwarves snarled and were about to rip the halfling from her. Everest pressed a hand to the hobbits head, shooing away the worrisome dwarves. She had told them he was of no threat to her, yet they still snarled and glared at him like he was a warg ready to bite her in two. 

Bilbo grasped desperately to her skirt and blubbered a moment, but stopped to stare up at the her with fear. 

“Don’t do this. Not for those you barely know,” 

Her heart broke at the distressed hobbit. Bilbo had become the closest thing to family she had in her time in The Shire. Taking the roll as her father as well as companion, he listened and cared for her. And here she was abandoning him to go frolick into some adventure with dwarves she barely knew. 

Everest knelt down, removing the hobbits hand from her skirts to hold them in her own. Bilbo stared down on her now, watching her with a sorrow great enough to overwhelm anyone who dared to look into his eyes. The dwarves let them settle the matter between themselves, whispering quietly to one another in their mother tongue as the younger ones watched with opened eyes and ears. They didn’t want to miss this new development!

_ “I-had-no-home-when-you-found-me-at-death’s-door….You-took-me-in-and-I-will-never-forget-your-kindness. But-I-will-not-deny-them-the-same-kindness-you-gave-me,” _

Her voice rumbled and roared, grumbling with each syllable. But even in its horrendous melody, the dwarves of Erebor could hear the compassion and promise in her voice. 

But they could also pull the pain from those very words. But no pain from her decision, the pain of possibly leaving the dreaded gentle-hobbit behind. Dwalin right then wished to bash the hobbits head into the table to quiet his whimpering. 

_ “Don’t-fret-Bilbo-I-will-be-home-when-their--- our-mission-is-complete,”  _

Bilbo inhaled deeply, yanking himself away from her tender grip. The hobbit stormed out of the kitchen and slammed his bedroom door closed behind him. They could hear it all the way down the hall, to the left from inside the kitchen. 

Everest stayed where she was a moment before rising to her feet, looking over the table at the dwarven company and wizard. She had a look of, what was it? Regret? No, maybe resignation? Whatever it was, she had accepted Bilbo’s reaction and chose to take her own path. And the dwarves were lucky enough it was with them. Better them than the hobbit. 

Dwalin rubbed his hands together in slight confusion. He didn’t mind her company, but the fact she gave up her life with the hobbit-- Maybe it was for the best. The fool had hurt her, in their presence no less. But then again, this was the only opportunity she had to escape. But why had the hobbit begged her to stay when he was the one pushing her away? Shaking his head, Dwalin leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. 

Whatever her reasoning and motivation, he would not question it. She would be safe with them. He would make sure of that. 

“Miss Everest?” Oin called. 

Everest turned her gaze to the old dwarf and beamed down on him. Taking her seat at the end of the table, she urged Thorin to continue his thought and to possibly pass her the contract. About to do so, Thorin paused. 

“You realize there is a chance to never come back from this journey, if you are to join us,” 

Everest nodded and continued to smile, unwavering in her decision. Taking a quill, she neatly wrote her name on the sheet, ignoring the few eyes watching with disbelief or anger. It was more than likely they didn’t want a woman on the journey, and one that would more than likely be a burden than a help. But her role was to be a burglar, and so that is what she would be. If anything but, she would be a burglar. 

She turned and tapped Nori on the shoulder, who sat beside her, and asked a question that shocked the ensemble of dwarves. 

_ “May-we-leave-the-contract-for-Bilbo? I-am-certain-he-will-sway-in-his-decision…”  _

Gloin snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at his boots before turning his hard glare to his King. Thorin nodded in agreement. Gloin would care for his own and not take the weight of the lass if she would be a burden. She signed the contract, she was legally bound to their group, but that didn’t make her one of them. 

Thorin frowned, clenching his fist and rolling his wrist, letting the now dull pop comfort him. Thorin would not care for the hobbit nor the human. Gandalf would. He was the one to call on the hobbit to be the burglar. Not he. But the hobbit was no longer an option, and a woman took his place. 

Scenario after scenario filled his mind, the orcs tearing away what little protection she had, tearing at her flesh and shredding her clothing. 

The wargs latching onto her torso and draining the life from her bit by bit. 

The possibilities were endless, the images flashing in his mind, but Balin’s tender hand on his shoulder. Realizing he still held the contract from her reach, he slid it towards her.

Smiling she took the contract placing it beside the tea set before quickly excusing herself. 

The dwarves would need a place to sleep tonight, and they only had so many rooms. Preparing what she could, she returned to find the dwarves gathered in the den, Gandalf of talking with Bilbo in his room. 

Everest perched herself against the door leading into said den, and listened quietly. The company had begun to sing, few with smoking pipe in hand, but forgotten as they sang. Closing her eyes, she merely listened. The dwarven folk sang deeply, solemnly but not sorrowfully. Everest smiled weakly, tapping her knuckles against the door frame when the song came to an end. 

The youngest looked at her first, smiling as he clutched his book to his chest. Ori approached hesitantly before stopping before her. She spoke softly, tenderly. 

_ “I-have-a-few-rooms-if-you-would-like-to-spend-the-night-there-with-a-few-others. I-am-sure-you-are-tired,”  _

Ori nodded in appreciation for her thoughtfulness, a pink tint hitting his ears and cheeks as he gathered his brothers. With only three open dorms, which included her own, Everest wasn’t able to supply all around comfort for all of her quests. So to make up for this, she made the den as cozy as possible. She can’t have unrested quests, that would be rather impolite of her to not take full care of them. As she made sure each dwarf had his own corner or couch, she was stopped. No one had physically touched her, but she noticed how Thorin had made himself comfortable beside the fireplace. He had no pillow or quilt, just his coat and furs. He rested on his side, back to the fire to keep warm as the cool night welcomed them. 

She shuffled forward and gently touched his shin, rousing him from his doze. Thorin watch her a moment before sighing. 

“Go to sleep woman, you need it,” 

She hesitated. The way he spoke was more like commanding she leave him alone, but she went against this. Everest tapped his shin once again, waving for him to follow her. 

Growling, the dwarf turned away. Thorin wasn’t bother again surprisingly. He had at least 10 peaceful minutes of dazed unconsciousness, shifting from awake to asleep from time to time. 

But just as he was in the hold of sleep, Thorin felt tender hands guide his body upward and slightly away from the fire. He didn’t make any signs to which gave away he was awake. Keeping his breath even, he waited for the beings next move. His head was lift for a plush pillow to lay beneath his ear, then, a thick wool blanket was laid across his shoulders to cover him completely. 

From that moment on, Thorin knew it was the human girl, Everest was it? It was clear to him she had healed well enough since the time of her attack.

No, Thorin had not easily forgotten her. At the time, Thorin too had thought her dead, much like Gandalf. But when he locked eyes upon the beast he knew no one deserved such a death. 

The beast haunted his dreams occasionally, his imagination creating it’s hideous roars and grunts. It had often chased him down as he attempted to save the poor woman from it’s clutches. He had failed each time, and was forced to watch as it devoured her. Iron jaws unhinging to inhale her, her blood dripping from its teeth, her dead eyes staring at him as if he hadn’t done all he could to save her. 

It was a foolish dream. Thorin shouldn’t be affected to this degree with someone he barely knew. 

He opened his eyes just in time to see her go towards Ori’s dorm. Thorin drew himself upward and gingerly set aside the blanket, following after the female. Everest took a quick left and padded down a hall, the dwarf close behind. He noted how she didn’t need to duck down as she walked to halls. She just barely had an inch between the hallway frame and the top of her head. 

She stopped at a brown door and knocked twice before it opened to reveal Dori. He allowed her entry and Thorin followed quickly, catching the door with his fingers to leave a crack. Peering through said crack, he listened. 

“Thank ye lass. Ye didn’t ‘ave to do all this,” Dori grinned pouring himself a large cup--- a mug? Had she brought such a tall glass for him to drink his tea? 

Everest, who took her time tidying the shelf, shook her head taking her paper and writing a message Thorin could not read. 

“Aye. Ye ‘ave been kind to us. I thank ye for that,” Nori suddenly piped, stretching himself out across the bed. 

Everest moved from the shelf to stand beside the bed. Crossing her arms she tapped her foot impatiently against the floor, Ori peering from behind her. The thief groaned and rolled to the left, allowing room for his little brother Ori. Stepping closer once the young one was comfortable, Everest took Ori’s book and laid it on the nightstand beside the bed. 

All three had shed of a few layers of clothing, laying them across the floor. She merely picked them up and put them into their perspective piles for the brothers. 

“Lass, we can handle that! We are dwarrows, not wee pebbles!” Dori sighed, rushing to her aid. 

Shaking her finger, she finished her task and lead the grey haired dwarf to the couch. Sitting him down, she smiled and returned back to Ori’s side. He was pink in the cheeks. 

Now would be a better time than later to enter the room. Thorin stepped into the room quietly and sat beside Dori, who nodded at his appearance. She took no notice to him, or she chose not to acknowledge him. Passing in her folding, she fidgeted. 

_ “May-I-ask-something-of-you-three?”  _

The three brother nodded, Thorin nodding beside them unintentionally. 

_ “May-you-wake-me-before-dawn? I-am-sure-Bilbo-will-be-too-tired-to-wake. If-not, I-can--” _

“Nay lass. I’ll raise ye from sleep. Where be yer room?” Dori smiled, taking a sip from his tea. 

Turning to the eldest, her eyes flickered over Thorin a moment before she smiled in greeting. She lifted her hand and waved it around in a circular motion, and it clicked. These were her corders. Mortification was clear on Dori’s face as Nori cackled in the corner, nearly rolling of the bed. Ori ducked under the covers before shoving them off and hiding his face in his hands. 

“My Lady! We certain can not--!” Dori sputtered. 

Everest merely raised her hand, hushing his blubber before calmly replying, a quiver to the beginning of her sentence. 

She was nervous. Was it because of Thorin? More than likely, he hadn’t made the kindest of impressions, and made no want or implication he wanted to. 

_ “I-insist. I-will-be-in-the-den-with-the-others, maybe-the-hall. Please-do-wake-me, I-want-to-make-us-a-proper-breakfast-before-we-depart. Any-preferences?”  _

Calming, Dori exhaled in defeat. 

“As ye wish lass. Could I possibly have some scones, maybe bacon?” 

“Sausage!” 

“Biscuits and gravy sounds mighty fine,” 

Thorin remained quiet. 

Everest laughed and nodded, stepping towards the door and out into the hall. Turning she said a sweet goodnight before closing the door, leaving the four dwarves in silence. 

“She’s a sweet lass,” Nori declared, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“She is really nice… I wonder if she likes drawing,” Ori murmured ignored by his siblings. He pulled the sheets back over his chest and smiled faintly.

“Do you think she will survive this? Even make it to the mountain?” Dori whispered, glancing at their leader before fiddling with the mug in his hand. 

Thorin stayed quiet, mind rumbling with a typhoon of thoughts. 

When just observing her, she looked so weak. So pathetic. But she held this air around her, so inviting and courageous. It was almost to warm. To sweet. Her smiles were always wide, but she never let them reach her eyes, the few times tha warmth did reach them was for a fraction of a second. She was broken. Or she was simply faking ever action and sweet word she threw their way. More than likely the latter. Another two faced liar to deal with. 

Wonderful.

He should  _ never _ have allowed her to sign the contract, never even  _ considered _ her as a burglar! She would die at the first sign of conflict! She would be devoured by fear and regret. Regret in signing her name, in going all that way to die by the hands of a foul orcs. Thorin lowered his head and sighed slowly, although his anger was evident. 

“I should not have allowed her name to lay against that page,” 

Standing the king exited the room, nearly slamming the door shut but stopped. They already had to repair the door Dwalin threw from the hinges, they didn’t need another problem. He closed it gently after a moment, leaving the brothers alone. 

Ori rose his head from the pillow and smiled. 

“She is going to be a great companion,” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Everest, Everest wake up now lass,” 

Swatting a large hand from her shoulder, Everest sighed into her pillow peacefully. 

“Come on lass, ye asked me to wake ya,” 

The light taps turned into quick shakes. The hand vanished and came back to tap her cheek gently, trying to rouse her from her daze. Blinking a few times, Everest turned her tired eyes towards a grinning dwarf. Grumbling, she turned her sore neck to the left and let it pop. Oh heavens, how had she done that to herself? 

Nori watched the woman as she sat upright, correcting her odd position against the wall and floor. From the look off her clothes and the slight puffs of flour on her, she had been up preparing for this morns breakfast. 

Everest allowed her bones to reset as she stretched, slowly standing to dust herself off. That’s right, she had started to make the batter for the biscuits, but the dough had needed to rise. By now it must be flat. Or had she made the biscuits a mere two hours ago? 

No matter, the insomnia made sure the hours slurred together. 

The gravy was ready and in the oven on dying embers to keep it warm and fresh. The dough were fine, perfectly risen in a small globe in a bowl. The meats had been pulled from the pantry and laid out for her. 

Everest beamed at Nori in a good morning, shuffling to the stove. Grabbing a mit from the counter, she quickly separated the dough into globs and set them side by side in a pan. Pulling the bowl of gravy from the embers she set it on the stone counter she stirred it and added already prepped sausage to the mix, adding spices to give a bit of a kick to the tastebuds. 

“Biscuits and gravy? My favorite!” Nori smirked, nudging the woman in the side as she worked. 

Everest chuckled a dull smile on her lips. Soon after a yawn escaped both her and the dwarf. 

Nori watched her as he moved gracefully about the kitchen, easily pulling numerous bags from the cupboard to carry their breakfast. She wore a dim smile as she worked, seemingly to work on a schedule. Nori wasn’t certain of this smile. 

Being a thief he had noticed she constantly wore a smile, a little too wide or a laughed a little to forced. In these quiet moments he was able to further analyze the woman. She appear happy, and rightly so. Maybe this quest was more of a burden then he first anticipated for the lass. 

The morning went on just like this, Everest rushing to prepare a large but simple breakfast for the company while trying not to wake them. An hour before the sunrise, the dwarrow began to move, packing their things and cleaning the mess they made. 

Everest had fully prepared the morning meal, dutifully packing it all away for the road when Bombur lumbered in, mouth watering. Nori had remained in his spot, a comfortable kitchen stool leaning against the wall, all morning. Having packed the night before, he was able to spend his time gathering as much information as he could about their newest member.

So far, she had show she was earnest and had no intent of poisoning them with greens or any form of venom. But she had… moments. Lapses where she acted strangely. She occasionally stared down at the cutting board, or grumbled to herself about thing like, ‘no no no, It’s fine…’ Nori brushed it aside, she was more than likely panicking about the journey. 

But the moment Bombur waddled in, Nori claimed the duty of keeping the dwarf from devouring every last delectable food Everest had made. He hadn’t waited this long to get crumbs! But at the end of her packing, she had pulled one of the larger bags and presented it to the round dwarrow. 

Watching bombur skip-- yes skip-- out, Everest went on and placed a bag in each dwarf’s opened palms. Presenting Dwalin with one of the large packages. Moving on her way, she made no note of how they dug around the leather sacks to fix out the delicious honey sugar rolls. 

Looking inside his own, Dwalin found she had snuck in a few honey rolls. Grunting in acknowledgement, he stowed the precious bread into his bag, unable to contain his joy. He did have a sweet tooth after all. But how had she know? Ah, it must be due to his kindness and protective manner the night before. 

Happy with her work, Everest stepped back into her corder, packing herself two seperate bags to accommodate all weather and carry any personal items she may need. Wool socks, a winter cloak and dress, thick travel boots and her belt. An extra pair of boots, her stockings, feminine products, a spare dress for warmer weather and her long sleeves and extra over coats. Tucking leather trousers and coat over the dresses, she began to pack her essentials, as Bilbo called them. Hair brush, ‘bloody day’ materials, mint leaves, a few needles and an abundances of thread, and the small knife she did own. 

But her most prized possession she kept was a small portrait she had drawn. 

It was of a man and a woman. They wore simple, well sewn clothing. Bilbo thought they from a high rank in society. Everest thought otherwise for some odd reason. She had seen dozen of men and women dress this way. On special occasion yes, but dressed this way all the same. It was from that far away place she would not recall. 

Had she not known any better she would have thought it all a fantasy. But the people and place was to awe inspiring to be fake. She could recall most of the things. But she would never be able to remember the names. She knew where she came from was somewhere out of reach, but close at hand. Yet she could never return. The people and places had been left behind, but all that they were in name and importance evaded her. She could explain political matters and-- 

She getting ahead of herself, jumbling her thoughts and memories. 

The woman adorn a gorgeous cloud white dress, while the man wore a sleek black suit, a vibrant red slip of fabric around his neck. Their faces were less detail than the rest of the portrait, seeing as Everest couldn’t remember them, or their names. She assumed it was her mother and father. 

Yes, remembering faces and names was a problem, but she was so close to knowing them. Knowing herself, even just a bit more. 

Kissing the glass she stowed it between the skirts of her dresses and packed her other items. Pulling her summer cloak over her shoulders, she grinned. 

_ Today is a start of a fine adventure! And one I will surely enjoy. _

~’~*~’~

Everest was provided a gentle horse, thanks to Gandalf’s ties to the Shire. Long ago had they mounted and tied down their supplies. Currently they rode their ponies, munching the breakfast prepared only hours ago. The sun was in the sky, the cool breeze rushing over the company quietly as they talked. 

“Miss Everest, do you think the hobbit will come?” Kili asked, his pony trotting next to the girls. 

Everest turned to the brunet. He had done little to interact with her before now. What brought the sudden interest? Nodding her head, she focused on the dwarrow instead of her sore backside. Even with the lessens she had from the town rider, she was never good with the pain that was dealt out from hours of riding. 

“Really? Would you bet on it?” Fili smirked wiggling his eyebrows. 

Everest chuckled a bit before pulling a worn leather pouch from her belt, shaking her hard earned money in the air to seal the deal. 

It was only a few gold coins, nothing impressive. But she was proud of her earnings, no matter the size of it. 

“Alright. if the hobbit doesn’t shows, I get your coin pouch, if he does, you get mine.” Kili grinned. 

Fili noted the transpiring deal and sighed. It appears Kili was at it once against. Riding up beside his brother, Fili reached out to Kili’s head and slapped the back of his head, the thwack making the blonde prince laugh as he made his escape. 

Kili yowled at the hit and glared at his elder brother, rubbing the spot gingerly as the woman laughed. Fili was already too far ahead to take revenger, so Kili resorted to pouting as he now rode beside the mortal woman.

Everest, in her laughter. stopped suddenly to clutch her throat. At the lack of her laughter, Kili turned to see the look of pain flashing across her face. 

“Ye alright lass?” 

Both looked forward, seeing Oin glancing over his shoulder as their mares moved forward. Nodding her head, Everest urged her horse forward. She didn’t need the concern of the entire company. It had been clear from most the dwarrow this morning they had no intention of watching out for her. Well, most had that impression sent her way. Balin, Oin and Dwalin seemed to be the acception. And now one of the brothers to add to that list. 

Taking a breathe, she adjusted herself on the horse saddle. The journey, she realized, would be long and treacherous. Now was the time to move forward… as impossible as it seemed. 

The deal that had taken place between the two had caught the companies ear and they too placed their bet against his fellow dwarves. The entire company, beside Thorin and Dwalin, took part in this little exchange. Even Gandalf! 

Everest loosened her hold around the reins, rubbing her hands together to use them. Turning around, she looked over the hills and into the distance. 

The Shire was a mere dot, but what caught her eyes was not the land. A figure was racing towards the company, a trail of white flowing after it… was that Bilbo? A monsterous grinned engulfed Everest’s face. Turning away from the hobbit, she exclaimed, 

_ “Bilbo’s-coming!” _

The company, ignoring her thinking it a prank, snorted and moved forward. But the hobbits squawking caused them to halt. 

“Wait!! Wait!” 

The hobbit bolted passed Everest’s mare, who trotted after the hobbit to rejoin the company a few feet from her. Stopping beside Fili and Kili, she relaxed knowing someone she was closed to decided to come along. But… he may still be upset with her for her decision. Ducking her head, Everest bit her lip in concern. Now staring up at Balin, Bilbo lifted the long paper up towards the dwarf. 

“I signed it! I signed it!” 

Balin exhaled quietly and looked over the paper with a small frown. he had not expected the hobbit to join them. Nay, he thought the little lass would be all they needed. But the hobbit had come, and here was the proof. They would need to provide a pony, maybe even protection if things got worse. Good heavens, the hobbit would be worse of than the lass! 

“Everything appears to be in order... Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield,”


	5. Chapter 5

With wages won and exchanged, the day went on. Some rain here and there, but it was peaceful. Gandalf had introduced the idea of other wizards to the company, and Everest was intrigued if at all. But she didn’t press Gandalf for more, she knew the wizard was a wise, but stingy with most information. 

The riding of the days was long, the nights of rest short. Everest never gained more than a few hours of sleep. She made short conversations with the brothers, but spent most the time examining her surroundings, trying to memorize the way home once they succeeded in their quest. Bilbo didn’t much talk to her, seeing she was engulfed in her mind. 

By nightfall Thorin had selected a cozy corner corralled by tall stones and trees but still on a cliff’s edge. Everest had taken a perch beside the hobbit and the princes, finding they were less tense around her. She sat quietly, fiddling with a small carving knife and stick. Snapping it over her knee, Everest threw the unneeded pieces into the fire and started to widdle. She had picked up widdling against Bilbo’s request to work with her hands, unable to stitch like other hobbits in The Shire. 

Starting to carve the small figures, Everest let her mind go blank before drifting back into her blurred memories. By the time a woman had been carved and the figure of a man, a voice interrupted her work. 

“Lass, we need ta talk,” 

Lifting her head, Everest stared up at the two dwarves. Dwalin and Oin. Uncertain, she nodded and moved over a bit, allowing them to sit beside her small figure if they wished. They didn’t say anything for a minute, just watching her as she set the wood and knife down. Once her entire focus was on them, Dwalin spoke first. 

“This may be hard and uncomfortable for ye, bu we must ask. Were ye abused in the hobbit’s house?” 

Everest’s heart stopped. Bilbo went as pale as the snow and looked more like a fish out of water than a hobbit. Her head swam with the words of the warrior, unable to answer immediately. They took this as a sign of hesitation. Stumbling, Everest shook her head violently. She sputtered continuously before slapping her mouth shut. 

“Lass, if he has--” 

_“B-Bilbo-would-never! Has-never!”_ Everest hissed suddenly cutting Oin. 

Clasping the hobbit’s arm abruptly, she pulled the tiny male into her arms and held tightly, using her larger body as a living shield. Bilbo was attempting to persuade her to release him but she didn’t listen to his sputters. Dwalin snarled and cracked his knuckles, making the hobbit flinch. Everest suddenly set the hobbit down beside her before taking a stance in front of him. Her eyes flickered between anger and confusion, as if two people were fighting for control. The Anger won, but the confusion still flickered within those orbs of grey.

_“Bilbo-has-been-the-only-one-to-care-for-me-in-my-time-here! Why-would you--_ ” She suddenly froze, realization dawning on her like a hammer to her head. 

_ “You-think--”  _

“What else were we to think? Yer scars, yer manner!” Oin defended both dwarves still standing before the girl. 

_ “I-got-these,”  _ Lifting her skirt, she revealed her calf in a fit of rage, _ “from-an-accident! Gandalf-saved-me-and-brought-me-to-Bilbo! I-showed-you-my-note-- You-really-thought-- Bilbo-is-a-hobbit-of-etiquette-and-quality. He-would-never-lay-a-hand-on-me. Oin, I-told-you-and-the-ENTIRE-company-that-very-day-he-didn’t-do-it-purposefully. If-you-don’t-believe-me-ask-Gandalf.”  _

Everest heaved in large breathes, fist clenched tightly at her sides. Dwalin clenched his jaw and stared right back at her. Oin flickered his fingers across his pants, eyes flickering between the two. Everest seemed to deflate as resignation took away the anger. Dwalin was surprised. Shaking her head she dropped her head to the ground, muttering an apology for yelling at him. 

Taking a seat sluggishly, Everest made sure to stay at the edge of the log she occupied, the Hobbit and princes a good distance from her. 

The two healer and warrior looked down on her skeptically before turning to the grey wizard who currently bickered with their leader a distance from the fire. Walking closer, Dwalin called on the wizard. 

“Gandalf,” 

Both the dwarf king and grey wizard stopped their hissing to cast the buff dwarf a glance. 

“What is it Master Dwalin?” 

“Did ye save the lass from a monster of metal? Were these scars from said beast?” 

The camp, which had become deathly, awaited the reply from the wizard. Said elder rested himself against his staff before frowning. Had they all thought different in her marks? The wizard waved the three dwarves to follow him into the camp, making the announcement to the entire company.

“Why yes. The Lady Everest was found near death at the feet of a metallic monster. Your leader and I had been on a little… adventure of our own when we found her. Thorin was the one to carry her most the way to Bag End before I found a hobbit traveling there himself with a coach of hay and fabric. Had Thorin not told you?” 

Gandalf frown deepened when the company all snapped their confused eyes to their leader, clear anger mixing with tht confusion. Apparently not then.

“Ye knew, and didn’t tell us?” Gloin snapped. 

“It was irrelevant and unneeded information on your part. I never thought I would see the girl again,” Thorin defended. 

“But ye knew it was her in the beginning when ye arrived at the hobbit’s house. Why didn’t ye say anything?” Balin piped setting his own pipe beside him after extinguishing it. 

“I never expected her to join the company. I hadn’t the slightest clue you thought her abused. As for explaining myself, I planned to do so earlier in the journey but there was little time to do so. My question is why the woman did nothing but hold her tongue,” Thorin snarled marching passed the wizard to an open log. Plopping down, the king glared at the woman who had created this entire mess. 

She met his gaze a moment before turning away, a look he couldn’t place locked in her face. 

_ “I-told-everyone-Bilbo-didn’t-do-it-purposefully...He-was-just-waving-his-arms-around-and-I-got-to-close...I-thought-everyone-knew-better-and-would-believe-me-instead-of-casting-my-words-aside...I’m-not-abused-and-I’m-sorry-for-causing-so-much-confusion...Bilbo-would-never-hurt-me, or-anyone-for-that-matter,unless-warranted...I-didn’t-expect-you-all-to-disregard-my-words-and-not-take-them-into-account….So-I’m-sorry-for-not-expressing-myself-further-in-the-situation,” _ Everest shifted in discomfort in her seat, twirling the blade in her hand around and around. She focused to much on the blade, watching the fire flicker images only she could see across the gleaming metal.

The next few minutes were filled with a mix of confusion, regret and new found mistrust and disbelief. 

Bifur and Bofur turned to the hobbit and muttered softly their apologies. Everest rose from her spot and approach Dwalin and Oin, a look of pain flashing through her eyes. Her eyes always showed how she felt, more so than others did. They always took over the orbs to convey her emotions… but why does she only portray certain emotions. 

_ “I--... Thorin-is-right-when-he-says-I-should-have-verbalised-it… but-it-isn’t-entirely-my-fault. I-told-everyone...and-everyone-dismissed-it...But...if-you-want-me-to-take-it-I-will. I’m-so--”  _

“Lass.” 

Everest dropped her head even lower than where it had been and clenched her fists. Everest…. Was never was good as expressing herself to others. No one spoke to her, so why show the same courtesy to someone who was more than likely interested in another possible person than herself? Thinking was more her speak, she could create elegant speeches and arguments in her mind, but when it came to actually speaking the part… everything fell apart. 

And here she was. She had opened her mouth and thought she had done enough. But it wasn’t. She didn’t have what it takes to communicate well with others. She never was equiped with that knowledge. Sure, she spoke with the hobbits, but they were always polite and talked of frills and lace. Never about the hideous undertone. 

It reminded Her of tripping others up. Her ropes of emotion and lack of anticipation for their reaction always seemed to be tying others down, so they would drown with her. 

That’s all she really could do, tie herself up and cry when it was her own fault for what had occured. Maybe it would be best--

“I forgive ye, just tell us straight up next time. Grow a backbone and stand yer ground. As for I, I should have believed ya when ye told me. I apologize,” Oin smiled tenderly, reaching up to massage her upper arm tenderly. 

Everest stared wide eyed at the elder, his genuine smile washing over her like the warm sun. But she felt cold at the same time. In response, she curled her lips and nodded. Apparently that was enough to convince him that it was a smile. 

A collective sigh was released, soon encouraging the entire company to rise to their feet and express themselves to the hobbit and woman. For their foolish decisions and assumptions, but nothing else. Everest listened to the few who spoke to her and offered her apologies to be accepted or denied. 

Thorin watched the interaction quietly, stilled perched on his new seat. Ever-- The woman, nor the hobbit, were key to this expedition. Days in the expedition the woman causes a commotion and the hobbits just sits in the chaos. They were unneeded and unwanted baggage that came along for the promise of riches. 

The woman would turn tail at the first sign of danger, the hobbit hot on her heels. What had he been thinking when he passed that contract to her? That she would possibly care? No, he was merely desperate to reclaim Erebor, and the wizard was adamant on a burglar. So he took the woman, seeing she had at least a hold a weapon properly. He hadn’t expected the hobbit. What wonderful days are ahead. Filled with dead hobbits and women. 

Once the night had settles, Everest had returned to whittling. Bilbo watched quietly with the princes laughing amongst themselves. 

“Everest, will ye tell us about yerself? And how ye came to The Shire?” Bofur called a curious grin on his face. 

Everest turned her gaze towards the dwarf. She paused her whittling to think over his words. He… wanted to know about her? Why? She wasn’t all that important. 

Yes, Bilbo had inquired about her but never so openly. He had asked subtle questions. Where she was from, who were her parents, where was her town. But all this was in the privacy in his home over a cup of tea. Why would Bofur-- 

“Yeah, I was wondering that maself. I have never heard yer accent before,” Bomber grunted reaching into his breakfast bundle for a biscuit. 

Bilbo turned his eyes towards Everest, expecting an answer himself. No, she had not told him about herself. She was a mystery, an odd woman with odd habits. Odd habits indeed. She would always clean, bustling around and polishing every item she found. She never let him eat a thing without cleaning it and often was found boiling her water before drinking it. 

All because she had gotten sick with a nasty cold. Terrible week for the woman. She was barely able to cough without clutching her body in pain. The wounds had not healed completely when she fell ill. 

Since then, Everest had cleaned thoroughly. 

And not to mention she always carried an odd photo of people with murky faces. Bilbo assumed she had amnesia, seeing as she never spoke of her past. And the fact she barely remembered any name or street name of where she once lived. She couldn’t name her county, or any major landscape. 

Everest shifted back down in her seat with a sigh, a look of uncertainty on her face. She was never comfortable talking about her past. And the world she couldn’t name. Taking a breathe she let her face go blank. She would tell them one night, but not tonight. Everest shook her head, grabbing her whittling tool of the ground. She continued her work. 

Everyone was ready to move on. They could clearly see she wasn’t comfortable with the topic so they had planned to leave her bed. Kili thought otherwise. 

“Come on Everest! What could be so bad about it?” Kili laughed, crouching beside her to nudge her shoulder encouragingly. 

“Kili, let her be,” Gloin started but the prince ignored his elder. 

“What’s the harm in telling us a few stories.” 

“Kili--” 

“What? It’s not hurtin’ anything,” 

Everest shifted away from the dwarf and muttered quietly. 

_ “Please-don’t,”  _

“Why? Is your land not worthy of mentioning?” Balin asked suddenly tilting his head as he continued to smoke. 

Everest looked between the prince and the elder, panicked and frightened. She wasn’t used to this, the curiosity was astounding and didn’t compute within her mind. She ended up shrinking in on herself, curling her knees closer to herself as her ankles pressed together. Her shoulders hunched upward and she ducked her head down. Balin, seeing the behavior caught on to her discomfort and nodded in understanding. Kili did not. 

Dwalin exhaled loudly, getting ready to slap the boy upside his head. 

“Everest, Everest~” 

Dwalin rose swiftly from his seat, watching the small tick she had developed in the short minutes. Kili prodded at her shoulder, a smile on his face. Everest had begun to clench and release her fist around the knife, head ducked into her lap as she slightly twitched. It got worse as the prince prodded at her. 

“Kili, knock it off,” Dwalin warned. 

The twitching continued. 

“I’m doing no harm! She’s just being a bit stubborn is all--” 

Suddenly Everest rose to her feet, knocking the prince back. She had a blank look in her eyes as she marched over to Dwalin. She stared down on him, not really making eye contact but just watching his face. She handed him her knife, growling out. 

_ “I need a minute. Watch this for me and hand it back when I’m calmer,”  _

Stalking away Everest sat beside Bifur and Bofur. They didn’t talk to her, merely rubbed her shoulder before going back to their quiet conversation. She fell backward abruptly, exhaling loudly as she laid back. Her knees were against the log while the rest of her body rested behind it, her back flat against the ground as she pulled her arms under her head, eyes closed. 

“What’d I do?” Kili questioned, seeing the exasperate looks he got from most of company. 

“Yer childishness laddie. Learn yer boundaries,” Dwalin warned waving the knife at the prince. 

Thorin snorted. Taking his sword from his belt, he began to sharpen it, glancing at the woman’s boots from time to time. If she would crack that easily at confrontation, she would snap under the weight this quest will bestow on her. He was just counting down the days before they were attacked and when she would run. 

“Thorin, do ye think she will last long?” Gloin whispered, preparing to go to bed. 

“No.” The king grunted, putting his blade and stone in their perspective spots. 

“Ye are very doubtful…” 

“Of a woman and hobbit? Yes. They should never have left the shire.” 

“I’m not talkin’ bout the hobbit. I’m talkin’ bout the girl. You seem more adamant on drivin’ them to leave, aren’t ya?” Gloin grumbled, narrowing his eyes towards the king. 

“When they fail I will leave them in a near town,” 

“Ye’ll regret that laddie,” 

“Go to bed Gloin,” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm on a roll with updates!

“I applaud the dwarf who got us in this mess,” Nori snapped, wiggling in his sack.

“What do we do now?” Dori hissed. 

Everest bit her tongue as a body was thrown on top of her. Moaning painfully, she shoved her head through the top of the sack, clear air slapping her in the face. Blinking she watched the trolls sluggishly turn a spit with; Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori tied onto it, over a roaring fire. The shouts of the dwarves went unheard on the trolls’ ears, who chatted amongst themselves about the seasoning and the soon to come dawn. 

Looking left and right, Everest spotted Bilbo wiggling his way up a tree to stand shouting as he jumped forward. 

“Wait! You are making a terrible mistake,” 

“You can’t reason with them, they’re half-wits!” Dori shouted.

“Half-wits? What does that make us?” Bofur questioned. 

Managing to balance himself, Everest watched Bilbo hop forward so he stood away from the group, a look of fear and befuddlement on his face. 

“Uh, I meant with the-- uh, with-- with the seasoning,” 

Like the days before, she felt a switch in her mind struggle to click on. When Kili had been pestering her. She had fought against it, beyond afraid of what would happen if she let it win. She had won that battle, this one however… 

The switch in her mind flickered before clicking upwards, the light bulb turning on within her mind. The gears in her mind began to turn rapidly, violent but vigorous movements pushing her mind forward. 

Tuning the conversation out, Everest wiggled back with a dwarf balanced on her chest and stomach. She didn’t know who it was, but hopefully he won’t be upset for what she was about to do. Blindly, she reached forward through her sack beginning to search to form. 

“What the devil are you doing?!” A dark voice hissed. 

It was Fili. 

Keeping her mouth shut, Everest continued her search until she felt the prick of a blade on her right palm. Grinning, she carefully removed it from the squirming dwarf’s form, forcing the blade through his sack into her own, leaving a hole in both of the sacks. 

“Everest! What are you doing?” Fili hissed again, shoving his head through the top of his personal sack. 

Ignoring him, Everest pushed the knife so it laid in her palm. Taking a deep breath, she began to force the sharp tip through the sack fabric into the ropes on the right side of her head. She wouldn’t risk cutting her scars. That would be more painful than cutting new flesh. She stopped her work when Bilbo’s horrifying words filled her ears. 

“Ye--yes, I’m telling you, the secret is… to skin them first!” 

“Tom, get me the filleting knife,” The troll snapped. 

“If I get you, you little--” 

“I won’t forget that!” Dwalin snarled, thrashing in his ropes above the flames. 

“Everest, what are you doing?! You’ll cut yourself!” Fili hissed swiftly bringing her back to the matter at hand. 

She ignored the dwarf, slowly pulling herself from the sack having successfully cutting the rope away. She quickly laid it over her body so her head was only thing visible to the trolls. If the dwarves were right, the three trolls wouldn’t tell the difference. 

Seeing her mobility, the dwarves drew attention to themselves. 

Quickly and quietly, Everest reached out and started to cut Fili free. She only caught a few tidbits of the conversation as her new mind worked in overdrive to free her… friends? Yes, friends. 

“Not--not that one, he--he’s infected!”

“We don’t have parasites! You have parasites!”

Once the dwarf was free, Everest maneuvered her body to the left, crawling backwards until she was behind a tree an enormous tree. Fili had followed her ducking down beside her. The prince watched her quietly, examining her as she took slow controlled breaths. 

Fili had the thought to take his knife back, but seeing her clench it in her fist made him rethink his approach. 

She didn’t…. Look like the normal Everest. This wasn’t Everest he knew.

Her eyes were dark and concentrated, almost blank of any other thought. Her body suggested tene muscles ready to pounce on an unsuspecting victim, her face grim with unleashed anger and violence.

He didn't like it. 

This was a face of a soldier, not the kind woman he had come to know. Where had she gone? Her deep breaths brought him from his thoughts. He made an attempt to stop her in her plan, but she shoved him of. Useless to stop her, Fili watched her step out towards the other members, slowly whittling the rope away from their necks. 

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!” 

“Ferret?” 

“Fools?” 

Everest had freed four other members then.

“The dawn will take you all!" 

"Who's that?" 

"No idea." 

Now there was seven free now, not including him.

"Can we eat 'im too?"

In a precipitous flash of light the trolls morphed into disfigured stone statues. While the sun did it’s work, Everest sprung into action. Avoiding all contact with their hair, as Bilbo had told her to do, she ripped the ropes away from their necks and the sacks dropped. Letting Fili take care of the others as assistance, Everest moved towards the spit. Going to Dwalin, she looked him over before doing the same to each dwarf. 

“Get us down lass!” 

“Just cut us loose!” 

Nodding, she moved to the left, cutting the thick ropes until she could get them out. But before she did, she kicked all the dirt she could to douse the flames. Then, working rather briskly with the knife, Everest was able to free them without much hassle. Besides the first poor sap falling to the dirt. 

“Thank ye lass,” Dori thanked patting her lower back. 

Holding her tongue, she nodded. Going towards Fili, Everest flipped the knife over in her palm so the blade rested against her skin and the handle was extended towards its owner. Fili took it hesitantly, careful to keep it in place so she didn’t cut herself. Once in his grip, she looked over the small hole in her palm. That was from when she pricked herself. Odd, it didn’t really hurt.

“Everest!” 

The woman barely had time to turn before she was attacked by the hobbit, the male clinging to her waist. She sighed slowly and wrapped him in a hug, a weak smile splayed on her lips. She still did not speak. She patted his head, trying to comfort him with gestures than her words. 

“Are ye hurt lass?” Balin asked quickly stepping up beside to woman. 

Shaking her head, Everest patted his shoulder reassuringly before removing the hobbit from her lanky form. She patted his head and flipped her hood up, seeming to delve into the depths of her mind.

“Lass...” Balin called again. 

She rose her hand as to say ‘not now’ and yanked her cloak closer to her body. Unable comprehending why she was upset, the dwarves muttered to themselves before Thorin announced the search of a cave. Moving forward with the search, they immediately discovered the hoard. It wasn’t to hard, they merely had to follow their noses. 

Everest, unable to withstand the stench without retching, stood outside the cave claiming to keep watch. She was joined by Bifur who merely stood beside her quietly. 

He understood, somehow. When they were captured by the trolls, she had been terrified. But something inside her seemed to click. Like a light switch to a light bulb. Her mind shut down and a new one had taken control. Everest didn’t have a clue as to what she was doing, all she knew was she did it without a second thought and it scared her. She put her life at risk with the knife, and put the others a risk if she had been caught. It was foolish to do, but she had done it. And she had no idea as to why or how. 

The dwarf beside her touched her arm softly, watching her face calmly. Bifur grunted something with a wave of his hands and somehow got his point across. 

_ It’s all going to be okay.  _

Everest smiled at him and nodded in appreciation. There was an abrupt crash in the distance, the thumping of feet being clearly heard. Whipping around, Everest shouted; 

_ “Something’s-coming!”  _

The dwarves scrambled for cover, drawing their weapons. Bilbo followed their example, lifting his elven blade shakily. The poor hobbit was petrified. Everest clenched her fists and realized something that meant life or death out here. 

She had no weapon. 

And she was going to face something that may be far worse than a few trolls. The twitching began and then.

It clicked. 

Her eyes went blank and she dropped to the dirt. Now clenching a rather large stone in her hand, she was able to whip it towards their attackers feet at their arrival. The hit at the feet sent the attacker to the forest floor, falling off its… sled? 

The man tumbled forward, landing directly in front of Gandalf. 

“Radagast!? Radagast the Brown?” 

The grey wizard knelt down and assisted his fellow man up, dusting him off before sending a quick glance towards Everest. Her eyes were dark a moment before they returned to their natural grey. Stepping back, the woman lowered her head in embarrassment. She rubbed her palms together and twitched a moment before it stopped completely.

Turning away, he was unable to see her growl and run a hand over her forehead, grumbling to herself as if having a conversation. The dwarves didn’t care to notice. Bilbo did, but let her be.

“So sorry about that, our newest member acted without thought. What on earth are you doing here?” 

“I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong,” 

"Yes?"

While the wizards stepped away to discuss the worrisome matter, Everest kicked a pebble and stood to her full height, seeing as she had knelt down to aim properly. She continued to rub her palms before Gloin stepped closer.

“Lass, would ye like a weapon? I saw a few axes in there,” Gloin grinned, stepping up beside her. 

Everest looked on him blankly a moment before nodded her head. Just outside the cave, she yanked her shirt up and over her nose, taking a deep breathe. Gloin lead her inside, and for a time she was able to withstand the stench as he dug about the rubble. He presented her several other weapons but she denied each until the axes were found. Nearing the back of the cave, she began to feel nauseous. 

_ “Gloin… the-axes-are-fine. I’m-not-- not-feeling-well…”  _

Gloin turned to the back and rapidly latched onto four separate axes, not caring their condition at the moment. Once they were strapped to his stocky form, Gloin quickly maneuvered the girl and himself up and out of the wretched hoard. 

Plopping down a few feet from the company, Gloin cleaned the bland axes. Everest had taken to resting against a stone ledge to catch her breath and regain some color. 

Gloin examined the first two axes. They were clearly made for work, not war. The first was mere stone and wood. It would do nothing against a sword or battle mase. Tossing it aside, he looked at the second. 

Everest peered over his shoulder, still a bit dizzy from the stench. 

“These are not made fer battle,” Gloin growled, tossing the second axe aside. It being made of mere wood and a thin slab of metal for the blade. 

_ “They’ll-have-to-do… I-can’t-go-into-battle-with-nothing-but-my-fists,”  _

Looking between the third and fourth axe, he noticed the third seemed larger than the others, as well as lighter. Lifting the blade up, he dusted it off only to realize it was elven made. Snarling, he dropped it instantly. 

“Nasty blade that one,” He grumbled. 

Everest, better than before, reached down and lifted it. 

“Made by the elves,” Gloin grumbled “But this is dwarvish through and through. A fine blade to work with,” 

He lifted the fourth. Everest took both, smiling and strapping them to her hips. The dwarven axe was heavier so she had placed it on her left side, trying to add weight to strengthen it instead of babying the wounded appendage. The elvish, although well crafted, didn’t seem to fit her taste. But it would do good to have in battle. Already burdened by the dwarven blade, she strapped it to her bag, relief filling her as the weight no longer slammed into her side. 

Nodding in thanks, both dwarf and woman barely had enough time to move before a warg lurched out of the woods. The twitching began as she dodged the wargs jaws, and the switch once against flickered on in her mind. 

Shoving Gloin to the left and behind her, after scrambling to her feet, she lunged for the beast. 

Thorin beat her to it. Bringing his newest blade down upon the beast, the warg was killed. A second soon appearing at the other end of the group. Everest was saved from killing this warg as well. Kili with his arrows brought the beast to its knees, while Dwalin ended it’s miserable life with a mighty swing of his axe. 

“Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind,” Thorin snarled ripping Orcrist from the wargs skull. 

“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?” Gandal rumbled, stepping closer to the dwarf king. 

"No one." 

"Who did you tell?!" 

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin howled glaring dangerously at the wizard. 

Turning away from the dwarf, Gandalf grit his teeth before answering. 

"You are being hunted," 

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin snapped. 

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted!" Ori wailed. 

"I'll draw them off," Radagast declared, mounting his sled. 

"There are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you," Gandalf explained, touching his companions arm in slight concern. 

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try," Radagast grinned a cunning smile on his lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because I'm suppose to be working on my AP Psychology Dream Analysis and here I am posting three new chapters in one day. 
> 
> Send help.

Horror; an intense feeling of fear, shock, or disgust. In this unexpected situation, Everest had a mix of these filling her to the brim. She had faced one or two orcs before one her personal journeys, but never a pack! 

Thanks to the sacrifice of Radagast and the brilliance of Gandalf, the company was able to run the vast plains in hope of escape. Running beside Bilbo, Everest was easily keeping up with the group, but rapidly she became weary from the constant chase. Gandalf ducked behind a large boulder and held the company is place. 

“Stay together!” He hissed, motioning towards the group. 

Everest could feel the blood pounding in her veins, the adrenaline of the chase keeping her from collapsing. Bilbo held her arm tightly in his hand, heavy puffs of air escaping his lips. 

“Move!” 

As the Company continues to run from their impending doom, Radagast continually drove his sled in the direction Everest and the company. Everest growled angrily, clutching her chest as she was forced to spin on her heel to run in a different direction. 

_ ‘Really Radagast?! Take a different path!’ _

As the chase continued, Thorin screeched to a stops behind a large slate of gravel so he wouldn’t be discovered by the vile wargs. But the youngest of the company, Ori, continued to bolt out of the natural cover. Horror seized Everest as the twitched she hadn’t realized had begun become more violent. 

“Ori, no! Come back!” 

Thorin reached out to yank the dwarf back, but a smaller, longer, arm came into view and snagged the dwarf back, yanking him back into her chest. Everest clung to Ori tightly, breathing as softly as she could. She hadn’t snapped into her frightening new habit, but she could feel it in her chest, the pressure building in her lungs and throat. It would happen soon. The twitching wouldn’t stop.

Thorin’s attention turned between the wizard and girl, and suddenly he hissed. 

“Where are you taking us?”

Gandalf didn’t respond, merely morphing his body to the rock behind him. Thorin stared at the wizard and then the girl, but quickly pressed himself flat against the granet himself. A warg and orc stood above their heads. 

_ Click _

Slowly moving Ori from her chest, Everest drew her dwarven axe quietly. She had decided to name it Dane, she hadn’t an idea why. The elvish was Francisca. But that didn’t matter!

The dwarves around her attempted to stop her, but their attention soon snapped to Kili who hastily stepped out of hiding and fired an arrow at the Warg. The beast and orc fell from it’s high perch, allowing the perfect chance to end their lives. 

Everest slammed Dane down onto the orc’s head, making it crack in two, but the warg wailed and whined as it died. The sounds of their execution carried across the valley; making the pack aware of the sudden death of their recruit. Realizing the dwarves were in the vicinity, the pack lunged for the their location. 

“Move. Run!” Gandalf screamed, grabbing his robes and vigorously sprinting forward. 

Following his example, Everest clamped her hand down onto Bilbo’s arm and started to dash down behind Gandalf, the company following suit. Bolting through the open plain, they became painfully aware the wargs and orcs that had surrounded them from all sides. Everest, still in her new bad habit, looked frantically for Gandalf. 

He was nowhere in sight. 

“There’s more coming!” 

“Kili! Shoot them!” 

The one woman in the company was still stuck in her bad habit, holding the hobbit behind her as she aimed her axe towards any approaching orc or warg. 

“Everest, Everest we have to move!” Bilbo whimpered, yanking the woman back towards the company. She had released him to take up Francisca, wielding them confidently. 

She didn’t respond. 

Bilbo stared up at the woman in slight horror. Bilbo could do nothing but attempt to pull her towards the safety of the company. They were shouting at the two to get closer, but she moved back slowly, she was going to get them killed!

An orc charged towards the two, but before he could lay a hand on either of them, Francisca lay between his eyes. Yanking it back, Everest suddenly had the hobbit by his arm and had begun to sprint towards the stones. 

Bilbo noticed Gandalf waving the company to its safety. Everest released her hold on the hobbit and shoved him into the arms of Nori, who half carried half dragged the hobbit down into the stone structure. 

“This way, you fools!”

Jumping into the crevice, Nori and Bilbo plopped down onto the floor a distance from the opening, taking heavy breaths. Bibo could see the others dwarves tumble down after him, the roars of the wargs filling his ears. Kili slipped down the crevice a moment later, Everest and Thorin behind him. 

Thorin had a tight hold around the woman, her axes clutched in her hands tightly as she twitched and fidgetted. 

Red blood was spilling from her arm, her left arm. 

“Oin, take this foolish woman and bind her!” Thorin snarled, a horn clipping his sentence short. 

Everest made no move to remove herself from Thorin’s grip. She merely wiped the orc blood on her ruined skirts and slid them back into place. It was good she wore legging beneath that skirt, or it would have been terribly indecent.

Bilbo hurried forward and peered up into Everest’s pale face. A few smudges of dirt covered her damp skin with the small dots of another's blood across her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes were once again back to normal, her lip quivering. She had stopped twitching, thank Yavanna, but she was on the verge of tears. 

“Is the lass alright?” 

“She got hurt?” 

Oin came to Everest’s side and looked over her left arm intently. Grunting, he rolled her sleeve up and pressed a cloth to the wound. He tried not to wince at the scars, not the sharp gasp that escaped her. 

“Tis but a scratch. The lass will be fine,” 

“We must move, the elves have arrived. I care not to meet them,” Thorin growled ignoring the hobbit and human. 

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin called peaking around the paths corner.

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur confirmed instantly going forward. 

“I think that would be wise,” Gandalf sighed slowly, taking a tired step forward. 

Oin nodded and quickly tied the cloth to Everest’s arm, walking with her as the hobbit followed at her open side. She didn’t speak, not a sound. 

Traveling between narrow slits in the cavern and ducking below low hanging stones, the company came to an opening, where the ledge expanded out to overlook a wondrous empire. 

“The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it’s known by another name,” Gandalf announced. 

"Rivendell," Bilbo breathed eyes widening as he looked over the vast elvish empire. 

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin accused shoving past his companions to glare angrily up at the grey wizard. 

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf refuted, sending a calm glare to the king. 

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," 

"Of course they will. But we have questions to be answered and wounded to tend to. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me," 

Moving past the king, Gandalf touched Everest’s shoulder lightly and urged her to walk with him ahead of the company. When Bilbo moved to follow, Gandalf pushed him back with his staff. 

“I wish to speak with the Lady Everest alone, if you will,” 

Nodding diffidently, the hobbit stayed behind with the dwarves. 

Everest looked up at the wizard in dismay before looking ahead of them, watching her steps. They remained in silence for a time, more and more distance gathering between them and the dwarves before Gandalf found it suitable to speak.

“You have come far, but I am concerned for you my dear,” 

Everest glanced at him in question. Why on earth would the wizard be concerned for her? She had portrayed her ability to defend herself; although in an… abnormal manner. Perhaps she had done something wrong? In the five weeks of travel, she had done well in caring for the others and Bilbo. She had done her part. Why was Gandalf concerned? 

“While on these few weeks of travel, you have displayed little to no self-preservation. If you are going to survive this journey, you must learn to balance both this and the preservation of others,” 

Sighing Everest looked forward, carefully placing her feet along the narrow pass. Of course Gandalf would notice something was wrong. She was just surprised Thorin hadn’t pointed it out to her. One of her many flaws. Nodding her head, she agreed to disagree. She has known about these small problems from the moment she woke in Bilbo’s hobbit hole. 

Over the 11 months she had lived in The Shire, she found so many problems within herself. She barely looked in the mirror anymore! She found her body revolting, she felt like her entire mind was just falling apart. And the voice, the god forsaken voice! 

But Everest couldn’t deal with that now. All she could do was bury it in her heart and put it under lock and key. She must remain frozen if she wanted to be strong.

“Everest, Everest?” 

Lifting her head, Everest smiled feebly before moving ahead of the wizard. She didn’t turn around at the sudden ruckus from the dwarves, nor stopped at the wizards request. Everest continued her path down the cliff side to the railless bridge she she walked quietly out and onto the safe ground within the courtyard. 

The elder man watched her as she moved, barely able to keep her pace as she speed down the mountain. He made an attempt to her, he stumbled to many times. He would have to wait to speak with her after their decent. But it struck him that he had caused her to react in such a way. It was not something he had seen from her the entire journey. 

Gandalf had made her cry.

The company asked one another what could have happened to make her run ahead, but no one had an answer. Thorin snorted and moved onward. He had been correct. She cracked. She wasn’t able to withstand the pressure of the quest. After the sight of danger, she cowered. That woman had no place amongst the company. Nor did the hobbit.

But something about these thoughts didn’t settle with him. This human, this woman, had taken them in one by one and made sure they were welcomed warmly. Fed them with a feast they had not the pleasure to enjoy before. She gave everything she could to them, and in return asked of nothing. 

Their friendship maybe, but nothing more. 

Thorin walked quietly behind the company, Dwalin right beside him. Everest Kirkland…. A woman not open to speak of her home, or her heritage. Had they brought a criminal with them on this quest? A miscreant? A flagitious wench? Thorin bit his tongue. Had he really thought such immoral things of the girl? He himself had saved her from the beast. Thorin had seen the horror it bestowed on the girl. Who was he to deny her her privacy after what she had endured. 

“Thorin, what do ye think the wizard said to the lass?” Dwalin grumbled, their native tongue rolling of his tongue. 

“Nothing good. She would not have left us behind had it been good,” He responded. 

“Ye think he wants her to stay here with the tree shaggers?” 

Thorin clenched his fist. He may not wish the hobbit or woman on his company, but he would not lay them at the feet of the elves. Never the elves. 

“I will not leave her here. If we are to leave Everest in the safety of another, it will not be elves,” Thorin growled. 

Crossing over the bridge, the company came to stand before the gates of Rivendell, where a dark haired elf descended the stairs towards them. Everest, from what Thorin could see, sat quietly on the ground, her knees to her chest as she stared out towards the scenery around them. She barely registered their presence. Although, she no longer shed her tears, merely had red eyes and slightly puffy skin.

“Mithrandir,” 

“Ah, Lindir,” 

Snapping his attention back to the elf, Thorin watch the wizard speak with ‘it’. Leaning towards the dwarves around him, he muttered. 

“Don’t do something stupid,” 

The dwarven king drifted his attention towards Everest, who had taken her gaze from the horizon to watch the wizard and elf. Abruptly, the elf turned towards the woman who now stared at them. 

The air became deathly still, and Everest rose to her feet. Approaching the elf, she bowed deeply much how a servant would to their master. Thorin felt his heart clench in anger. 

_ She is no servant! That fowl being does not deserve an ounce of her respect! _

Raising her head, Everest nodded toward Gandalf before stepping back towards her spot, near the ledge of the court yard over the waterfalls, but Gandalf caught her arm. The entire company lurched forward, raising their weapons in a threatening manner. Even the elves, who knew Gandalf was good, tensed in anticipation. 

“Lindir, she has a wound upon her arm. And I must speak with Lord Elrond,” 

“My Lord Elrond is not here,” 

Lindir had yet to remove his gaze from Everest, who stared back at him with a neutral gaze.

Releasing Everest, Gandalf moved her to his side, even with seeing her discomfort. Lindir glanced between the two in concern before lending his hand out towards the woman. Everest quickly took it and stepped up beside the elf, going to remove the cloth holding her wound. She didn’t speak. 

“Everest, please, go to the company. Not here? Then where is he?” Gandalf sighed, looking tiredly towards the woman. 

Everest stepped back, bandage removed to reveal the bloody wound. The access blood had dried around it, but fresh rivers swept down her flesh. She continuously tried to keep distance between the wizard and her form. 

Looking back towards Lindir, she smiled weakly and bowed her head. Passing the wizard quickly, Everest came to a stop beside Dwalin. He looked her over before taking her hand and wiping it off, disgusted she was touched by the elf. Grabbing the bandage, he wiped the scrape off and retied a new one to the offend flesh.

With a triumphant blare, elvish horns were heard from across the bridge, quickly approaching the company. 

The group of dwarves turned left and right, circling Everest and Bilbo to the center, Ori getting into the mix. Everest hit her knees and clutched Dwalin’s furs from behind, frightened at the sound. Loud sounds meant danger, danger meant wargs and orcs. She had to fight! No, hide! 

Fight Hide Fight Hide Fight HideFightHideFightHideFightHideFightHideFightHideFightHide---

Dwalin glanced back, ignoring Thorin’s shouts to kneel down at the woman’s level and check her over. 

Everest looked petrified, but not at the approaching elves. She kept staring at the ground. Her face was morphing between a horrified scream to a blank slate, constantly changing. She was fighting something, and Dwalin had an idea what. 

“Oin!” Dwalin hissed over the chatter, waving the healer over. 

The elder dropped down beside Everest and touched her shoulder. It wasn’t an anxiety attack, nor social anxiety… Was it a panic attack? Fight or flight taking over? 

“Dwalin, we ‘ave to get her to--” 

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain,”

Oin snapped around and stood so he blocked the view of the the poor woman. Oin, placed his hand on Dwalin’s shoulder to keep him beside Everest, who hadn’t calmed in the slightest, her grip tightening on Dwalin’s furs. She inhaled sharply, her eyes beginning to water. She was suffering, no physical wound, but she was suffering.

“I do not believe we have met,” 

“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain,” 

“Indeed. He made no mention of you,”

Elrond looked down on the king, not offended but amused. He opened his mouth to speak, but noticed one of the elders of their company standing protectively before another dwarf. Looking closer, he noted the trembling form of a company member. Then he heard the desperate breaths, and he could feel the fear rolling of from the one curled on the ground. 

Concerned he stepped closer. 

“Is one of yours wounded?” 

Thorin blinked in surprise. Turning around, he found the woman on her knees, staring down on ground as she twitched violently. Her mouth was pressed firmly together, her eyes flickering from an odious black to their original storm grey. She had a tight hold on Dwalin, who was attempting to shield her from all prying eyes. Oin was blocking the view of her best he could from the towering elf, but didn’t help much that much.

A fragment of concern latched onto his heart as he watched her fall apart, but he quickly turned away from her. Glaring at the Lord of Rivendell, Thorin snapped. 

“Indeed. But we need no help from  _ you _ ,” 


	8. Chapter 8

Elrond frowned at the soon-to-be-kings contention, but merely passed by him to examine the frightened figure. The dwarves attempted to keep him from coming closer, but the elder and a-- a hobbit?, allowed him closer. The one they clutched glared at him threateningly but he paid no mind to him. 

Clearly, they was suffering, and the dwarves were doing nothing to help. They needed to be taken to a different setting, where they could breathe and find something to focus on. 

When Elrond reached out to touch the figure, he found it was a human woman. 

Why would the dwarves keep a woman, a human at that, with them? Nevermind, as he reached to touch her, the youngest and eldest coming to stand in his way. He stood to his full height, watching them with narrow eyes, but they softened upon seeing the small hobbit attempting to comfort his companions. He stepped back and away from the group, smiling warmly. He spoke as comfortingly as he could, knowing the tense air and strange world about her may only frighten her more. 

_ “Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. Malia a' i' harwe edainme, be nostale ar' quena maksa,” _ [Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests. Care to the wounded woman, be kind and speak softly.]

Elrond stepped back towards Gandalf, in which he sent a meaningful glare. Gandalf understood and awaited for the company to follow the lord indoors. He walked behind them, Making sure none of them wandered off or got separated from the group. 

Once lead to the dining hall, the Elf Lord was able to examine the woman from afar. She was pale, and still clutched the dwarf’s furs tightly, hunching over so she wouldn’t lose him. She didn’t look anyone in the eye, not even the dwarves. The apparent healer of the group was glued to her, trying to soothe her from whatever ailed her. Exhaling heavily, Elrond introduced them to the dining room. The healer waved away the others and stayed with her. 

The woman suddenly shot upward, back straight as a rod. She released th dwarf and backed away from the three around her. The hobbit attempted to calm her but she said something he could not hear, and turned away from them. 

Elrond tilted his head and watched the healer nod his understanding and move his dwarven companion away. The hobbit remained. 

“That is the Lady Everest Kirkland. She is, from what I understand, from the far West,” 

Elrond nodded at the wizards words. She had an air about her… she was not of this land. Maybe it was as Gandalf said, from across the West seas. 

“She is not well, Mithrandir. Not ill but not healthy,” The elf lord rumbled, taking a glass of wine from the table. 

“She was wounded severely this past year, so I understand this analysis,” 

Elrond nodded. He wasn’t referring to her physical health, more so her mental. But Gandalf must be glazing over this fact. Being a master of his trade, he must sense this fact. 

The two sat in silence, watching the hobbit and this Everest stare at each other, she not speaking and the hobbit sputtering. After a time, she spoke, and turned to a passing elf. She asked him something and he nodded his head, beginning to lead her away from the dining hall. 

Bilbo joined Elrond and the others at the table a moment later, explaining she wished to be left alone to gather herself. She would return to dine when it was done. 

She never joined the company for dinner. 

Nor did she converse with them once Thorin went to have his beloved map read. 

Gandalf, before meeting with the dwarf king, explicitly told, no demanded, Elrond to leave Everest be, she was not to be prodded at like a test subject. She would be left to her peace. ELrond did not object, nor did he agree. 

He would talk with her once she was well enough. 

Of course, Elrond respected the wizard’s wish, but knew Gandalf may worsen the situation if he went about it incorrectly. A wound to her heart may as well send her sailing. 

Everest was left to her thoughts. 

What a mistake that was. 

She sat quietly on a stone bench, watching the dark sky as it glistened above her, seeming to twinkle with joy and light. Everest had failed, not the company, but herself. She was unable to control herself. She was unable to keep herself from cracking. 

Maybe it would be better to leave for-- 

No! 

Everest hunched down slightly, her hands clutching the bench beneath her to act as an anchor. 

She made a commitment, a promise! She would help these men find and reclaim their home. But how could she help another when she couldn’t even help herself? 

Everything around her seemed to sway into one mass, a sea surrounded her as she was left alone on an island, the world dark and alone. Everest was left there, the very ground beneath her beginning to submerge itself it the water. 

It was like she was drowning, a slow agonizing death. Always close enough to the surface to catch a breathe only to be yanked back down into the dark depths of depression. Everest wasn't happy, she knew that. She wasn't going to do any good. 

All Everest could do was drown and watch everyone around her breathe. 

She wasn’t sure if she was depressed. I mean, she’s not sad, but she not exactly happy either. Everest could laugh, joke and smile during the day. But sometimes when Everest’s alone at night she found she has forgotten how to feel. She’s realized, she has been faking happiness for so long that she’s forgotten what actually being happy felt like. 

Was it to laugh? To smile? To genuinely enjoy someone’s company without fear. The fear that they would tear her entire world apart with a single breath? 

Everest didn’t know, and she wasn’t sure if she could move forward without telling  _ someone _ . But then, then, then they would  _ know _ . They would  _ know _ how she  _ actually _ felt. How much self deprecation was locked within her, all the while she was ‘happy’ with her new life. They would realize how useless she was to their cause, how she was unnecessary baggage, unwanted and already too broken to use. 

Everest reached up and took a small flower from the bush beside her, it was wilting, barely alive enough to hang on. She snapped the stem and set it beside her, staring down on the limp red petals and thin stem.

Everest had awoken in Bilbo’s house, and from then on in the numbing 11 months, she merely grew worse. No one took notice, she was too good at hiding it she assumed. So Everest just wiped her eyes and moved forward. She had moved forward with the suspicion of everyone’s hatred. And then, hope had struck her when the company appeared. She had opened up, began to talk! She had spoken to complete strangers before she even spoke to those in the Shire! She was so desperate that they would see her. They had seen her, if only a moment but they too brushed it aside. 

And then Gandalf-- he had seen her bad habits. 

They all were starting to sink their claws into her, slowly peeling the layers of her insecurities into their view. On the journey, she could feel their judging eyes. The start of distrust, the beginning of their distaste for her company. She couldn’t see how they truly felt about her. Sure they care for her, sure they made sure she ate each night, but they still didn’t  _ care _ .

God, they would know! 

_ They don’t need to!  _

The voice startled her, but she had become accustomed to it.

But what would they know? What was this she was trying to hide? And what was so bad about expressing herself, expressing the thing she couldn’t name? 

_ No, they can’t know! If they know, you will be left behind in some healer tents. So many ways to heal you with no true cure.  _

But she had nothing to hide! Everest wasn’t even certain if she was depressed, if she was hurting! 

_ You are numb, you are hurting, and you are going to be abandoned just like you were the day Gandalf discovered you! Keep your mouth shut!  _

But it hurts, it hurts so much! 

_ You will learn to get use to it. Just take a breath--  _

But with every breath Everest could feel herself sink deeper! 

_ JUST KEEP QUIET!  _

But she-- 

_ This is why you must lock yourself away, your emotions included. Because once you set them free, you will fall, and fall hard. You will end up falling with no one there to catch you. So, in the end, you will crash to the pavement; broken and alone.  _

Everest, hunched over her knees, nearly ripping her hair from her scalp. Shaking her head violently, Everest’s mouth opened to express the agony within, but she never screamed. She merely cried herself at the sudden, but welcoming numbness. The flower fell from its perch, the wind pushing it so it was in her line of vision. She continuously cried, slowly tearing the hair from her head to feel something, anything! 

She would do anything to get rid of the numbness, and this was working.

It had barely been a time since her departure, the company long noticing her absence. Of course, they debated whether to find her. They ruled to let her be. Everest had endured quite the trama. 

A certain elf thought otherwise. Quickly discovering her location, Lindir stepped into the peaceful garden. He could clearly see her hunched over her knees, a slight quiver to her shoulders. Lindir’s heart stirred, pulling him from the arch way closer to the woman.

Everest pinched her mouth shut and rubbed her eyes brutally. She needed to stop crying, stop everything, she needed to move forward. Get her mind of things. 

Maybe that will work. 

_ You can’t escape something you know is there.  _

Shaking her head, Everest scanned her murky memories for something, anything to settle her. Sitting straighter than what was normal, she closed her sore eyes and sang grievously. 

_ “All-I-need-is-some-time-to-think..But-the-boat-is-about-to-sink..Can't-erase-what-I-wrote-in-ink... Tell-me-how-can-I-change-the-story?”  _

Everest inhaled slowly and allowed her shaking shoulders to loosen and lay slack. Completely unaware of the elf coming up behind her. She continued the short lyric.

_ “All-the-words-that-I-can't-take-back, like-a-train-comin'-off-the-track… As-the-rails-and-the-bolts-all-crack-I-gotta-find-a-way-to-stop-it, stop-it, just-let-me-out…” _

Everest took several deep breaths before laughing weakly. 

_ “I’ll-be-fine,”  _

_ As long as you smile and hold your breath, you’ll survive.  _

Lindir winced at her tone, but continued with his ‘mission’. He hadn’t entirely liked how she looked to the left as if she was talking to someone. 

“Pardon me, My Lady?” 

Everest lurched from her seat, surprise and horror locked in her red eyes. Lindir, shocked by her sudden movements, took a step forward. She scurried back until a sizeable distance was between them. 

The flower was trampled beneath her feet, leaving behind a deformed mass of organic material. She didn’t notice. 

“I am terribly sorry My Lady. I had no intention of frightening you,” Lindir settled keeping his voice at a low hum. 

Everest stared up at the elf before smiling weakly. He had more than likely heard her little jingle. Letting herself relax against the stone path, she brought her knees into a butterfly form and rested her hands between her thighs. 

_ “I’m-sorry, I-didn’t-mean-to--”  _

She shut her mouth and lowered her head. Everest wasn’t prepared to speak, her voice still in shambles. Not like it wasn’t before her tears. 

Lindir smiled woefully and approached serenely, extending his hand so he could assist her to her delicate feet. Falteringly, the female accepted his assistance and rose up, dusting her travel wear off. As if it would help, it was covered in spots of orc blood and caked in dust. 

“The festivities are still well under way. And I am certain you are hungry. Please join your company inside,” 

Lindir removed his hand from hers and awaited her, watching quietly. Everest winced at his invitation, rubbing her forehead in debate. 

_ Don’t do it. They’ll see you. _

But they had already, if not a glimpse. Everest couldn’t let them worry about her when she could clear up the entire situation with a little white lie. 

_ Fine then. Make sure they won’t be able to see you were crying.  _

She would need to clean up. Wash her face--

_ Paint on a smile.  _

Looking back up on the elf, she nodded. But before Everest allowed the elf to lead her to the company, she went to the fountain a ways from her and splashed some water into her face. Scrubbing it, Everest let the moonlight reflect her image back towards her. Besides her red eyes, she appeared fine. 

_ Some dust flew into your eyes, a good reason when out in the garden.  _

Right, right. 

Turning back to Lindir, she smiled and walked beside him to the large event. It was draining to say the least. She ate what was presented, but left the wine and brandy to the dwarves. She wasn’t pestered by the others, merely left to herself.

Soon retiring to a room not far from the dwarves, Everest joined them in the late night festivities. She, of course, was never told where they got the wood from. But it oddly looked like furniture. 

Everest sat quietly, watching the fire dance peacefully. She felt a small smile spread across her cheeks. No, she wasn’t happy. Just smiling to encourage the company. That little twitch of her lips was enough to hide her sorrow, then what could a grin do?

Bofur, watching a heavy Bombur perched on a bench; eating a large bowl of food, looks at his sausage thoughtfully. Turning her attention to the dwarf, Everest tilted her head at the small look of thoughtfulness on Bofur’s face. 

“Bombur!” 

Tossing the sausage, Bombur caught it in his free hand. Then with a sudden jolt, the dwarf and his food were sent to the floor. Everest chortled at the event, a small spark hitting her heart. 

A dull ember, but it was quickly extinguished by the dark waters which rested there. 

The night was lively, and soon the company was lead off to sleep by the Sandman, Everest falling between Gloin and Oin. Before falling asleep, Oin had taken the liberty of bandaging her arm properly. He took this opportunity to talk quietly about her… attack. 

“Lass, what frightened ye so?” 

_ “It-was…a-number-of-things….The-wargs,the-orcs…this-unknown-place….I-was-merely-overwhelmed,”  _

Balin watched her. He didn’t believe her, but he didn’t believe a lot of what she said until it was backed by evidence.

“How often do ye have these attacks?” 

_ “Not-ever, this-was-the-first-major-one,”  _

“I see, are ye epileptic? Do ye have any other illnesses?” 

_ “No, nothing...Just-my-overactive-mind,”  _

“Glad to hear it lassy. No sleep, I’ll check on ye in the morn. We leave before dawn,” 

_ “Alright… Thank-you-Oin,”  _

“My pleasure lass. Sleep well,” 

“Sleep well,” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was a doozy. Let's just see where it goes, shall we?

“Be on your guard; we’re about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on,” 

“Aye” 

Everest shifted her pack walking beside Oin, who she has had the pleasure to converse with since the morning. The princes had come to speak with her from time to time as well, but more or less left her be. It was… odd. She hadn’t spoken with anyone beside Bilbo since their journey began. Sure the princes were there, but they often fell into their own world. 

Glancing back, she examined the tall buildings of Rivendell. A place of peace… 

“Master Baggins. I  _ suggest _ you keep up,”

Everest winced at their leaders sharp tone, ducking her head down to walk quickly. This would be a long journey if Thorin did nothing but bark. But then against, wasn’t that all he could do? Bark his orders and yell at them for what they couldn’t do, or be? Ah yes, Thorin had been clear on his standing of their presence. More so on Bilbo’s than her own. 

She didn’t appreciate it. But who was she to stand against the dwarf. She would only earn backlash from the company. 

Everest took a deep breath and marched forward. She and Bilbo would need to grow in strength of mind and body if she was going to survive this journey. 

_ But do you really want to live, much less survive? _

The plains had been the easiest to travel, but once the geography of the world around her changed, she was having more difficulty climbing the hills and soon to be mountains, not far from their current course. Everest exhaled slowly and moved beside Bilbo, Oin far ahead of her now. 

A swift gust of wind made her shiver in the winter like wind. Yanking her cloak around her shoulder, she moved forward, Bilbo hot on her heels. 

“Everest,” 

The woman lifted her head to look at the healer, a raised brow initiating him to continue his thought. They had stopped for a short break, gathering water at a near stream and washing out what they could.

“I have a proposition for ye,” 

Everest noted he was glancing from her to the few dwarves around him back to her. She nodded for him to continue. Oin about to speak opened his mouth with a raised hand. 

Unable to hold his tongue, Kili jumped up and beside her.

“If we share a story from our past, you share one with us!” 

With a squeak she stumbled back, a look of surprise on her face. It then transformed to a furrowed brow, small frown look.

The prince was then beaten with small bags and hats.

Everest blinked. Again, they wanted to know her. Had they held that much interest for her? 

_ Of course not idiot, they’re being nice. _

Lowering her head, she mulled over her internal words and the idea proposed. She bit her lip. 

_ “I…don’t-see-why-not...But-you-must-know-I-don’t-know-much-about-my-home...I-can’t-remember-it-well…”  _

“That’s alright lass!” Gloin encouraged, bumping Dori and Nori so they would agree with him. 

“Aye!” 

“We don’t mind it lassy!” 

She smiled falsely. They were trying, but it was pointless. She already knew they didn’t care.Kicking a rock from the ground, she stared at her boots. They were caked in mud and blood. She did have to trample over a warg to get into Rivendell. 

_ Good, you are catching on.  _

_ “Well…I-guess-I-could-tell-you-about-my-society-and-our...advancements,”  _

As the marched towards the Misty Mountains, Everest finally allowed herself to talk about the past, bringing her closer to the company. She was even able to draw their stone cold leader into the story. She didn’t go into detail about cars or electricity, merely describing the enormous skyscrapers, the enhancement in medicine, the housing and politics-- Well, maybe not so much politics. She never was good with that.

“Yer home… sounds like paradise lass,” Gloin grinned the few drops of rain dripping down his face. 

_ “It-is?…I-can’t-remember-anything-specific-about-the-people...Their-names-and-faces…are-all-a-blur.” _ Everest explained. 

The rain that one sprinkled down on them became heavy. The sky roared with thunder, but no lightning crashed above them just yet. 

Everest lifted her hood to shield her head from the incoming barrage, checking on Bilbo to see he had no such coat to protect him. Taking pity of the poor hobbit, she pulled him under her cloak so his face popped out of the slit in the front. He was shivering like a leaf in the wind, making her worry.. 

“Enough, we must move through the mountains. Durin’s Day is close at hand,” Thorin suddenly growled moving far ahead to march beside Balin. 

Grumbling, the company moved in a comfortable silence. 

But the journey became all the more dangerous. 

They had now crossed into the Misty Mountains, traveling in a growing storm for a good few hours. The trail itself was a hazard. It was narrow and constantly dipped up and down. At one point the company had to press their backs against the cliff side to balance, skirting along the thin ledge and praying they wouldn’t fall. 

On one side a cliff loomed dangerously above them while on the other side was a sheer drop to a black abyss. Everest, in fear of making the hobbit fall, removed him from her near the beginning of this trek, providing her summer coat as protection for his head. 

She was glad not to have been wearing a dress. The trousers and thick boots were a comfort in this time. She could move freely and without hassle. Although, she still carried the gown with her.

The storm had grown in courage, more fierce and ferocious than it was the last minute. With the storm raging on, lightning struck down on the company, barely missing a company member, Everest didn’t know who, all she knew was shelter was a necessity.

“Hold on!” Thorin howled but Bilbo moved forward. 

The stone beneath the hobbit’s large feet began to crumble, sending the gentle hobbit towards his death. But Dwalin somehow managed to catch his hood, bringing the hobbit back to safety. Safe in the arms of the company, Everest looked the hobbit over a moment barely hearing the shouts of the dwarves. 

It was hard to hear, hard to see. She might as well be underwater at this point!

“Watch out!” 

Everest snapped her gaze around, only for it to lock on a massive boulder hurtling through the air. Luckily, it hit the cliff above her, not the company itself. But with the hit, a mass of debris began it’s rain of terror on the company. 

_ Click _

Everest lurched forward and found Bilbo under her chest and arms, pressed firmly to the cliff wall as she ducked her head down and brought herself as close to the hobbit as possible. She could feel the mass of stone shards and boulders beat her back like a drum, tearing the cloth and flesh in its attempt to slaughter them. 

She didn’t scream, she didn’t move. Everest bit her lip and waited for the relief of rain to strike her open wounds. 

“This is no thunderstorm; it’s a thunder battle! Look!”

“Bless me, the legends are true!” 

“Giants; Stone Giants!”

Lifting their gaze to the heavens, the group of dwarves and two mismatched travellers witnessed a colossal stone giant rear itself from the earth from a nearby mountain; ripping off a massive boulder from mountain top. 

With a sudden jolt, the mountain they had once found refuge began to move, shifting it’s massive weight forward for a thunderous battle with its counterpart. 

They were on a giant. 

_ Well, what a way to die. _

“Take cover: you’ll fall!” Thorin howled.

Everest could barely see the dwarf king, she remained where she was, trapping the hobbit to her chest and the cliff side. It wasn’t safe to move, it never would be. But-- 

A feeling or terror ripped through her stomach like a knife to the gut. She watch, as if in a haze of white and grey, the mountain split in two. She saw the princes separate, she saw the company split in two. They fell, they fell into stone.

“Everest!” 

Blinking, she caught her breath and looked around. They were still on the mountain. Still together. What the hell was that? 

_ A premonition I suppose.  _

A premonition? Was it going to happen? 

_ In some way yes, but that may not be the case.  _

The voice is willing to help? She needed to do something!

_ Don’t let the brothers get seperated. And when you see that small chance, take it.  _

She didn’t understand. She didn’t, but the panic and the switched still held control, so she allowed whatever controlled her during these ‘phases’ to lead her through.

“What’s happening!?” Kili screeched clasping to his older brother. 

The first giant hurled its weapon, the boulder, far in the air. The stone giant the company rested on moved forward to deflect it, or even dodge it. It wasn’t fast enough. The boulder struck the giant’s head harshly. 

The dwarves screeched at each other to brace and hold on, the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all the vibrations from the impact. 

Everest latched onto Bilbo, heart thrumming in her chest. She shoved every member against the stone wall, finally reaching two of the strongest dwarves who tolerated her presence and Bilbo’s. Shoving Bilbo between both Dwalin and Bofur she made sure it was a snug fit between their broad shoulders. They didn’t need the little hobbit rolling of the ledge to his death. 

Everest herself then found she stood to the left of Kili, who was latching onto the crumbling wall for dear life. With a jolt, the ground beneath her feet began to crumbled. The premonition flashed in her mind, making her act without thought. 

Everest had no choice but to shove Kili, who stood next to her towards the other half of the company. With the stone cracking and shifting violently, she latched onto the next dwarf, using the adrenaline she had pumping through her, slung him toward Thorin. That was Ori. The king caught the youngster. 

She only had a few more seconds to save a dwarf. And that dwarf was either Balin, Bifur, Nori or Dori. She went with who was closest. 

Latching onto the elder, she ignored his sputtering and tossed him over the small gap that had formed. Catching on to her idea, Bifur and Nori ran passed her and onto the safe ledge with the others. 

“Dori! Hurry!” 

The eldest brother fell to his knees as the ledge broke away. Everest watched with critical eyes. It was now or never. 

She snagged Dori’s hood, screaming in agony as she hurtled the dwarf into the air. She didn’t know she had that strength. She didn’t understand how Thorin had latched onto Dori’s flailing arm. She didn’t understand how she had done all that in a span of a 45 seconds. She didn’t understand. 

“Everest!” Fili cried reaching out for the woman as her ledge fell away from them. 

The stones ripped even further apart, the company yelling for their lost comrade. 

Looking left and right, Everest’s new technical mind worked in overdrive. She grabbed onto a long root line and whipped it around a jagged stone, barely peeking from the cliff side. Tying it to her torso, she ignored the agonizing sting of her back, the deathly popping of her shoulders, the constant sharp trauma to her ribs. 

As the two stone giants fought with their fists, the company held on tight as they were flung left and right. Thorin screamed for them to follow to safer ground, barely able to managed a jump to a different spot. 

Where they once stood crumbling at the overpowering duel.

A third stone giant appeared from the ferocious storm, throwing a boulder at the head of one of the two currently dueling giants. The one it struck topples over; as Thorin’s group watches, it appears to them that Everest had been crushed to nothing but dust. The hurt stone giant loses its footing and falls down the chasm, a flailing root line whistling in the wind as the giant fell. 

She had been on it, and in the faint moment they saw that line, they could see the stone had been painted in blood.

“No! No!”

“Move!” 

“Lass? Where are ya lass?!”

“Everest!” 

Thorin lead the pack as he rushed towards the wall the supposedly dead female rested. The group tumbled over debris and stone, and to their surprise, Dwalin and Balin were the first to pass Thorin. 

They could see a battered figure laying between the stone on solid mountain, unmoving for a moment before it suddenly shuddered. Everest rose to a sitting position, clutching her ribs as she hunched overself, a look of pure torment on ehr face. 

She then reached up and rubbed her head, smearing her blood across her hair and forehead. Everest stopped and peered dizzily at the cheering dwarves. 

“She’s alright! She’s alive!” 

_ Click _

Everest felt her heart swell and deflate with delayed fear, nausea and relief. She began to laugh, her mind reeling. She could barely speak. Balin shuffled towards her, a crooked grin on his face as he laughed with her. 

“Ye made it lass, Mahal’s balls don’t ever do tha’ again,” 

She nodded, the tears streaming down her face as she clutched Balin close to her chest. She needed to focus on something other than the pain. 

Pain can wait. It didn’t matter. It really didn’t. All she knew was everyone was alive, everyone was safe. She was safe, she was going to be okay. 

“Where’s Bilbo?” 

Everest barely had the strength to look up.

“Where’s our hobbit!?” 

“There!” 

With a sudden choke, Everest’s throat shut down. It allowed no sound. It burned. Oh god it burned. It hadn’t hurt like this since the journey began. She clamped her hand down on her throat, the sensation of fire returning. No one saw her struggle, they being occupied by the hobbit hanging over his death. Well Balin did, but he went from looking at her to looking at the panicking company. 

Everest locked her lips, took a slow breath, attempting to soothe the pain. It vanished a few moments later. 

_ You’ve been talking to much. Don’t start whining.  _

Dragging herself in to a hunched standing position, she rubbed her head before making sure nothing was bleeding. 

Oh she was, from she could tell her back was bruised with several minor gashes. Her shoulders from how sensitive they were had popped in and out of place, and her ribs were probably cracked. At the best bruised. God it hurt to breath. She touched her head, the skin stinging at the temple and base of her skull.

Those were open and bleeding.

“I thought we’d lost our burglar,” 

“He’s been lost ever since he left home. So has that pathetic woman! They should never have come. They have no place amongst us. Dwalin!” Thorin snarled taking a long breath afterwards. 

Everest felt her heart drop.

_ Yeah, Thorin’s got the idea.  _

Oh great. 

_ Enjoy going back to Rivendell. The perfect place to die. _

What else was she to expect? Everest had known Thorin thought lowly of her, but this was the first he had spoken upon it. She rolled her tongue across her bottom lip and winced. 

Busted lip, added to the list. 

Everest had made quite problem, didn’t she. No point in telling the others. The mouth was one of the fastest healing places on a human body. Not that it mattered. They hadn’t cared enough to see if she was alright. 

Although, Balin had let her touch him.

_ You signed a contract, but then again. They have Bilbo. They definitely don’t need you. _

Shaking her head, she sucked on her lip and spat out what gathered. She stood straight, only to hunch forward a second later. Yeah no, there was no standing straight. Not for a while. 

Turning Everest shuffled after the company quietly, giving some dwarves pats on the back as she made her way to the front of the company. It was easier than expected. Everyone seemed to allow her to pass. But they did begin to hiss at each other about what covered her back. Or the lack thereof. He shirt was mere scraps now, exposing her dirtied corset and a precassionary wrap under it. 

Everest stood beside Balin now, a hard look in her eye as she watched the king. Dwalin was right in front of her, Thorin ahead of him. 

“Lass, are ye alright?” Balin asked. 

She nodded. 

“Why aren’t ye talkin’?”

Tapping her throat, she moved up one. Everest now stood beside Dwalin. He glanced at her before snapping his gaze ahead. She didn’t look pleased. 

But then again, no one was really pleased at the moment. Near death wasn’t anyone’s cup of tea. But she had done something not everyone was capable. And Thorin had blown it aside. 

“Don’t do something ye will regret Everest,” Dwalin warned glancing up at her not so pleasant frown. 

Although, Thorin did deserve what was heading his way. Dwalin had to warn her, it would not go down well if he hadn’t. Dwalin cracked his knuckles, and after that cracked anything he could to relieve the tension. It didn’t work. 

She didn’t say a word, merely casting the dwarf a disconcerting glare before stepping up beside Thorin. The king-to-be peered up at the woman with annoyance, growling as he spoke. 

“If you have a problem express yourself. I have no time for this childish game,” 

A firm hand suddenly gripped his shoulder as he discovered an entrance to a cave. Stopping, he turned to look at the woman. Everest had knelt down to look him directly in the eye. 

A stormy grey meeting a stormy blue. He felt his throat catch. 

Those eyes, they were… breathtaking. 

The grey didn’t catch his attention, it was the emotion her eyes portrayed. It was so strong a fury, that very flame could light the forges of Erebor. But he watch those flames be doused by acceptance. 

She had accepted his opinion, and moved on. 

And he hated it. 

_ “I-understand...but-I-will-not-leave-you-when-I-know-I-can-help...even-just-a-little,”  _

She stood and walked, no. She dragged herself into the the mouth of the cave, but Thorin stopped her. 

“What could you possibly do for our cause? You have done nothing but drag behind us! You could barely handle the orcs!” 

“Thorin!” Balin hissed but went ignored by their leader. 

Thorin didn’t care. She had put his company at risk when she chucked them at them. She could have missed, sent them tumbling down the cliff side. She risked Dori’s life by shucking him into the air above her head. She was foolish! She was a foolish, absurd, preposterous wench!

“You have forced yourself upon this company and have forced yourself upon this quest! You should have stayed in the Shire! A woman has no place amongst us!” Thorin snarled. 

“Thorin!” Dwalin hissed grabbing his leader’s arm. 

He was thrown off without a second glance. 

Everest, back still facing the king, felt a twitch in her right eye. Turning slowly, she faced the dwarf with a blank stare. 

Yes, she was mad. Yes, she wanted to beat that son of a leopard’s donkey to a pulp. But she would not be like him. It’s okay to be angry, but it’s never okay to be cruel. 

Everest limped back towards the king so she was a foot away from him, staring down on him with a stoic frown. Even hunched down slightly to cradle her ribs, she still towered over him. She had never taken this stance before. She never had used her height to ‘intimidate’ him.

Thorin starred back up at the woman, chest heaving with anger. He had finally said it. Everything-- well almost everything, he had wanted to say to her since this journey began. He looked her over for signs of anger, and he found them in her posture. 

All but her eyes. 

Her eyes were still the same. Accepting of every word thrown her way. She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She began to speak slowly, calmly. Like she was talking to a angry toddler.

But she didn’t speak westron, nor any language he knew. It was a gibberish like language. Almost a mix of Khuzdul and westron. The accents were rough but soothing, and her lips moved naturally with each syllable. 

Thorin hadn’t a clue what she said, but it struck him. It hit him in the heart. Her voice, cracking under its use, had finally given out mid sentence. She clutched it painfully before looking down on the dwarf. 

Thorin couldn’t look her in the eyes, staring at the gash on her temple. It had sealed itself with dried blood and dirt. If not treated it would become infected. He heard her take a large breath.

The company stood quietly in the calmer rain for the two to end their argument. Whoever won, they could not pick sides. They must follow Thorin. 

She took another breath, and forced her voice to sound. Oin went to stop her, but was stuck in the back of the grew. 

If she forced herself to speak, she risked the possibility of losing her voice permanently. He couldn’t reach her. 

_ “It’s-really-easy-to-be-mad—and-it's-hard-to-deal-with-the-regret-that-you-gave-up…” _

Her voice was hoarse a raucous. It grated against Thorin’s ears like steele against stone. 

“ _ I-don’t-have-a-home-to-call-my-own...and—have-no-chance-of-finding-it…But-you-don't-have-to-suffer-the—” _

She hacked on her words, clearly in pain not only from her wounds but from the force she used to speak.

_ “Same-fate-as-me…So-I’m-going-to-help-you…You—have-one-choice...so-I’m—I’m-going-to-make-it-count….” _

Thorin tried to wet his tongue. It didn’t work. She was forcing herself to talk to him, at her own expense. He was ignoring the plain effort she was putting forth to keep them safe. She was all in. And they were still staring at the water. 

_ “When-I-meet-you...you-didn't—give-us-a-chance....You-sat...and—and-gave-me-that-contract-with—with-the-intent-to-barrade-both—”  _

She coughed, red spewing as she did. 

Oin finally made to the front of group, rushing to Everest as blood began to slip past her lips. Something had torn in her throat, and if he didn’t find out what, she could drown in her own blood.

“Lass, stop talking. I need ta see yer throat,” 

Oin tried. He really did, but she paid him no heed. She never broke eyes with the king, she never stopped. 

_ “Bilbo-and-I-with—your-doubt...your-discontent...You-never-gave-us-the-chance-we-deserve-and—and-all-the-while-you-nor-anyone-gave-us-trust..That-is—is-how-you-act...and-it-is-clear-that-we-will-never-earn-it…”  _

Oin grabbed his medicine bag and rummaged through it, trying to find his spectacles and magnified lens.

_ “Good-day-to-you...Thorin-Oakenshield,”  _

She turned back to the cave without another word, hand still around her throat. Oin was hot on her heels, Balin close behind to lecture the woman for being so reckless in her care. The company passed Thorin quietly, the air tense around them. Dwalin stormed by, going to the furthest corner of the cave with axe drawn case any danger lurked within the shadows.

“It looks safe enough,”

“Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied.” Thorin barked but it did not hold its usual bite.

“There’s nothing here,” Dwalin snorted coming from the back of the cave.

Everest dropped down in the farthest corner she could find, laying down her bag and cape to dry out. Oin was fussing over her and found it wasn’t her throat that tore, but a split in her cheek from being bitten. It was a nasty bite, but it would heal. He and Balin then took the time to tend, as best they could, to her back and arm. 

Peering at her ribs Oin winced. They hadn’t been broken, but had been close to it. One sideways hit and she would have broken at least three. 

Gloin came waddling in and dropped a bundle of wood on the floor. Rubbing his hands together for warmth and in anticipation.

“Right then! Let’s get a fire started,” He exclaimed happily. 

“No. No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light,” Thorin growled, going towards the opposite side of the cave where Everest lay. 

“We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan,” Balin called, sending a meaningful glare to the dwarf king. 

“Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch,” 


	10. Chapter 10

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back to Rivendell,” 

“No, no, you can’t turn back now! You’re part of the Company. You’re one of us,” 

Faint whispers rose Everest from her not so pleasant slumber. That grey haze had returned in her dreams, depicting merciless goblins and terrible orcs. There was fire, so much fire, and the faint wor precious lingered in her conscious. Shifting from between two stones, she looked around quietly. She went unnoticed. 

“I’m not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins, I don’t know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door. Nor should have Everest!” 

Upon hearing her name, Everest looked upward, only to catch eyes with Thorin. Who was, surprisingly, awake. 

Thorin met her gaze, frowning deeply. He turned his gaze away and stared at the wall thoughtfully. She frowned as well. 

“You’re homesick. I understand,” 

“No, you don’t, you don’t understand! None of you do-- you’re dwarves. You used to-- to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!” 

Everest dropped her head. 

Bilbo you idiot, you can’t just say those kind of things. 

_ You’re just deflecting. What he said about the dwarves also applies to you. Don’t forget, you are not born of The Shire.  _

Everest saw a small droplet of water fall onto her leg. She had started to cry again. 

_ Not now idiot! The company is here!  _

Just paint on a smile, like she had done before. Turning her attention back to the conversation, Everest heard Bilbo murmur his apology. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t...” 

“No, you’re right. We don’t belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do,”

Everest peered around the wall to see Bilbo about to leave, but a bright blue caught her attention. 

It was coming from his sword!

“What’s that?” Bofur asked in bewilderment.

Bilbo stopped his journey to pull his sword part way out of its sheath. A vibrant blue stared back at him. 

The words of Gandalf suddenly rang in Everest’s ears. Orcs. Rising to her feet, Everest was starts to hear the odd clicks and clunks of metal and wood. The sand on the floor began to vanish through cracks, and Thorin was on his feet before she could blink. 

“Wake up. Wake up!”

Everest snatched her cloak up prepared to run but, she was to late. The floor beneath her feet vanished, toppling the entire company down a large secret entrance. They had fallen asleep on a trap door. 

In this moment of fear, Everest wasn’t given the pleasure of snapping into her ‘bad’ habit. She had to endure the fall. Wind whipped her hair left and right, she couldn’t bring herself to scream. All she could do was stare at her inescapable death. 

An unforeseen chute appeared in the darkness, catching the descending company in their terrifying ride. Everest latched onto the closest dwarf, which happened to be Bofur, and didn’t let go. 

The dwarf rolled left and right, but thankfully, curled his somewhat larger frame around Everest’s. The chute dropped suddenly. Falling for a mere second, the company landed in a large wooden cage, barely given any time to catch their breath. 

As Everest struggled to get up she was seized by horror. A horde of goblins was stampeding towards the company. 

Oh god, her dream! She had seen this!

_ No shit sherlock. _

Who the hell was Sherlock? 

_ Not a good time idiot _

Everest held her breath, rising to shaky feet. Just waiting for the switch in her mind to click. It never came. She grabbed her battle axes and threw her arms wildly, dicing the faces of the approaching goblins. It was like watching a kitten swat at a toy, barely doing any damage, but enough to make you step back. The company around her was quickly subdued, and she too was overpowered. The goblins groped and dug their talons into her arms and flesh. 

Being dragged forward through the vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges, the company was brought to a throne room. On the platform before them was an enormous Goblin. The Great Goblin was massive, sitting on a throne of wood, bones, and metal, holding a mace topped with a skull. Warts covered his hideous face and massive chin, which wiggled back and forth with every move from the disgusting beast. The disturbing creature watched as the company was stripped off their weapons, which were piled up in a random corner. 

Jumping from his throne, the massive goblin landed with a bone shaking thud, under his foot minions in which he had no problem of killing. 

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?” 

“Dwarves and their whore, Your Malevolence.” 

Everest felt her heart drop. She didn’t dream about this, but from stories she knew women weren’t a common occurrence goblins or orcs encountered. When they did… it wasn’t a pleasant meeting. 

Starting to struggled against the goblins hold, Everest dug her heels into the dirt beneath her, trying to find a foothold. The one time she wants her bad habit to come into play, it ditches her. How would she get out of this one? Grow a pair of wings and fly away?

“Dwarves? And a whore you say?” 

“We found them on the front porch,” 

“Well, don’t just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice. And bring the whore to me,” 

The two goblins holding Everest marched forward, the screams of the dwarves growing in volume. 

“Leave ‘er alone!” 

“Take yer filthy hands off her!” 

“Everest!” 

“Fight back!” 

Everest was forced to her knees in front of the disturbing goblin. Unable to look the creature in the face, she stared at the ground. She saw his feet shift towards her, and soon the Goblin King hit one knee. Everest flinched back into the smaller goblins hold, making them snicker. She would rather be with them than this oversized mongrel. 

“What are you doing in these parts?”

A large hand wrapped around her face and forced her gaze upward, the fatty flesh almost suffocating her. Everest felt her skin beginning to bruise, unable to withstand the pressure the hold applied. The goblin released her face after a mere moment, allowing fresh air to invade her lungs. Coughing, Everest hunched over. After her fit, she looked up slowly to the goblin. 

The slit in her mouth had ripped open, allowing a stream of blood to leak from her lips, she spat it out. Her head was pounding and her ribs screamed with every breath. Her shoulders just seemed to give up on working, so they were slumped downward.

“Speak!”

_ Don’t say a word. He will only kill you after you give him the information he wants. And if he doesn’t kill you? You’ll be a source for his sick entertainment. Just keep quiet and you’ll find a way out.  _

But… death doesn’t sound so bad now, nor did it ever. But the com--

_ The company wouldn’t care if you lived or died. Just shut up _ . 

Everest dropped her head again and remained silent. She had made a promise, and she would keep it. No matter what Thorin or the company thought of her. She would help any way she could. 

“Speak wench!” 

The claws of the goblins sank deeper into her arms, tearing flesh as if it were cloth. Everest wailed pathetically, the pain all to obvious in her quivering form. The surrounding goblins laughed at her misfortune. Taking uneven breath, Everest shifted on her knees, trying to distract herself from the new and old pain. The Great Goblin rose to his feet. 

“Well then, if you will not talk, we’ll make you squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest of her beloved company,”

Head shooting upward, she screamed voice reaching a new height in pitch.

_ “NO!”  _

“Yes, unless you have something to say,” The goblin smirked, chin swinging left and right.

Everest felt her mouth go dry. She couldn’t betray the company, she couldn’t. So she kept her mouth shut. But not before this. 

_ “Speak-only-when-you-are-sure-that-your-words-are-better-than-your-silence,” _

“Very well then! Since you are so persistence, your fellow suitors will watch you die!” 

Everest smiled faintly. Death had finally come for her, it was finally here. Oh merciful death! She was at peace, but a torrent of thoughts and pain overcame that peace. She… was in so much  _ pain _ . So much anguish was consuming her… yet she didn’t feel a thing. 

The dwarves continued to scream as she was mounted on what they called the ‘Bone Breaker. She lay limp there, breathing calmly as they began to strap her down. She wasn’t of any use to the company. Thorin had made that opinio clear.. No one would step up for her, they proved that by using words, not actions. She had caught a glimpse of them yelling, merely shuffling their feet. But they didn’t lunge for her, didn’t fight against the goblins hold. So it was all the better she die. One less person to worry about. 

But could she have taken another path? Told the Goblin king where they were going? What they planned? No, that was idiotic. The goblins would kill them then and there. She was merely prolonged the inevitable for her dwarven company. It better she die here than die by her own hand.

_ Finally! Happy Death Day!  _

“Wait,” 

_ Dammit. _

“Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain,”

Lifting her head up, Everest watched the dwarf step forward. He looked up at the goblin king only a moment before making his way towards her. 

“Leave her be.” He snarled shoving the goblins holding her off. 

He ripped the bonds from her wrists and her ankles, quickly catching her as she slumped downward on the diagonal slab of wood. Everest curled her bleeding limbs into her chest, the pain over stimulating her senses. She barely recognized the feeling of strong arms lifting her from the ground. Thorin held her to his steady chest, gathering her and quickly stepping away to create a small bit of distance between the goblin and themselves. Raising her head, she looked into the king’s eyes desperately. 

_ “Why?”  _

“I do not wish for you to die, not here and not like this. Dwalin.” Thorin reasoned, easily balancing her bloody form against him. 

Everest watched his eyes. Thorin wasn’t lying. He was being honest. He didn’t want her dead. Why? Why? After everything he had said, everything he had declared! Why was he saving her?! 

Everest suddenly realized she was set into the caring arms of Dwalin, who instantly stepped back into the group. She watched Thorin turn back to the goblin, a grim look in his eye. 

Oin rushed behind Dwalin to look over her, tying what he had on him around the bloody claw wounds. 

Again, she had been a burden upon her company. Again she was a mere distraction in this whirlwind of horror and pain.

_ “I…should-not-have-come…”  _

“Don’t talk lass, ye’ll need all the energy ye can get,” Oin hushed the dwarves shifting from foot to foot around them. 

The goblin was still speaking to Thorin. 

_ “Thorin…was-right...and-so-is-Dwalin…gentle-folk-don’t-belong-in-the-wilds….I-guess…I-was-just-hoping-to-save-you-so-you-wouldn’t-suffer-as-I-have...”  _

“Lass, now’s no’ the time for this,” Dwalin murmured his heart thrumming in his chest.

He didn’t like the look in her eyes. She looked drained and helpless. Everest had endured something they weren’t seeing, were understanding. It was eating her alive. She never gave into their words. She always went against them to prove herself. 

Everest had been trying to prove herself the entire journey. Why hadn’t they acted?

_ “I-was-foolish-to-think…I-could-do-anything-but-fail,”  _

“That’s enough of that. Don’t untie these for a good three days. Once we leave this forsaken place I can mend ye properly,” Oin grumbled quickly assisting the woman to her feet. 

Looking into her eyes, the healer searched her for one thing alone. A will to live. He saw many things in the girl as they travelled, and during her little personality swaps, he had come to realize it was a kind of defence. Everest had more than likely developed it after the trauma she endured with the ‘metallic’ beast Gandalf and Thorin spoke of. 

He brushed her hair to the side and brought her head downward, letting it rest on his shoulder as he held her. She won’t last this journey, mentally, if no one began to support her. 

“I--” 

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!”

Oin whipped around, instantly throwing a golbin of his back. What a time to have these tiny revelations. 

Everest too had begun to fight, but that same blank look held her eyes. 

Everest didn’t remember much after she had come to her… revelation. She would journey on with the dwarves. Why? She hadn’t the slightest idea. Maybe because she signed a contract. Now, all she knew was she didn’t want to die by goblins or wargs. She wanted to die-- how would you put it? On her own terms, she didn’t want those around her to suffer, so she would take her life in the peace of the night, where everything was quiet. 

Everest could faintly recall the bright light of Gandalf’s staff, the constant running she endured as her body pulsed with lightning like pain. She didn’t speak a word of it. Why speak of it to those who had no care? 

_ You are learning, good.  _

But there was Oin and Dwalin, even the princes. They had spoken with her and befriended her through these long weeks. Soon it would be months. They had not pushed her boundaries too much, respected her privacy. Hell, even talk to her! 

_ They were being polit-- _

Shut up! Everest knew what polite was. She would not let this-- this  _ voice _ sway her from that!

_ You had so far, why now? I’m the only one keeping you alive and safe from their foul intentions! You need me!  _

Liar! If they didn’t care they wouldn’t have saved her! If they didn’t care for her, Thorin wouldn’t have saved her! If no one cared, they wouldn’t have defended her! This voice was feeding her lies, and she’s had enough! 

_ I am not something you can get rid of so easily! I’m apart of you!  _

Not for much longer, she had Oin to heal her, Kili and Fili to laugh with, Dwalin to keep her safe, and the company to keep her from falling! 

_ You will be dropped, left behind. Thorin hates you, have you so easily forgotten? Oin is a healer, it is his duty to heal the wounded. Fili and Kili see you as a passing fling, a faint spark begging to be seen. You are nothing more than a warm in the night, but then not even that. Dwalin sees you as the weak, pathetic gentlewoman you are. He pities you. The company? You are a joke to them. You attempting to help? How dense can you be? You are added weight, seen as one only there in the promise of gold.  _

Shut up! 

_ You will never be enough. You will fail, you will crash and drag the dwarves with you. You think you can save yourself just with these half assed declarations? You're not the hero of this story. You won’t overcome some dark force and save the day. This is not a fairy tale. You’re no messiah, no god. You’re a nobody. Don’t forget your place, you’re nothing but a pebble besides diamonds.  _

Everest slammed her fist into a goblins throat, a cry of anguish still in her throat. She must keep moving, step above and out of this hell hole as to not be enveloped by her own thoughts. 

But within her mind, she continued to drown within her ocean of thoughts. She had once stood on the island, watching the sea quietly, but now it was the monster trying to swallow her whole.

She was left gasping for breath as she witnessed boat after boat pass her by. But sometimes, there would be that one person screaming at her. Yelling at the top of their lungs for her to swim. Kick her legs, pull herself above the waves. Everest didn't know how, but she knew she had to scream for someone to save her. 

But then they would see her as she was. A broken, abandoned woman left to wander this world with the constant thought of her home but never knowing what or where it was. 

A harsh hand clamped down onto her wrist, pulling her to run forward. Everest stared at the back of Ori’s head, taking a leap of faith over a large ravine they had somehow reached. She bit her cheek as she leapt, moving forward with the battle. Both battles, the one of the physical realm and the one she faced every day. 

The company continued there sprint through the tunnels, slaughtering any and all goblins in their way. Gandalf had at some point struck a rock above them with his staff, causing it to fall down and begin rolling in front of everyone. 

It was like that one movie, oh what was it. Like a man running from a giant stone with some gold in his bag he’d stolen… or was it the man chasing the rock? Had it been that valuable to risk his life?

Crossing a bridge, Everest was yanked back into the center of the company. They had been cornered by the Great Goblin with his arsenal of goblins approaching from all sides. 

“You thought you could escape me? What are you going to do now, wizard?”

Everest ducked down and prepared to run. Never underestimate a wizard. 

_ Shink _

“Ow ow ow!” 

With a swift cut across the goblins neck, the king fell dead. His weight was there doom. With a violent shudder, the bridge began to break beneath their feet, sending it and the dwarves down into the cavern beneath them. 

It was kinda like riding a sled down a snowy hill, occasionally sending a person tumbling down. 

But this time killing and maiming goblin lives and architecture, demolishing everything in its way. 

And instead of screams of delight, it was horror. 

It wasn’t very fun, especially for the wounded.

With a loud thud on the earth, the bridge was unable to withstand the new damage it received, so it resorted to breaking apart and burying the dwarves and woman in the timber. Gandalf was the first to rise from the wreckage to inspect the rest of the group, still under the rubble and debris. 

Everest stumbled out of the wreckage, coughing viciously as she held herself from collapsing to the ground. Gandalf rubbed her beaten shoulder delicately, trying to comfort the poor woman. She shuffled away from his touch to rest limply against the wall. 

She looked as if she had been fighting death, and won. But round two was just around the corner. Everest’s head was bleeding again, her arms was stained pink and her chest heaved with sobs. Her leg had earned a new gash and she wasn’t allowing her back to rest against the stone, merely sitting against a stone on the floor. 

“Well. That could have been worse,” Bofur laughed hauling himself from beneath Dori and assisting Gloin from the ground. 

The corpse of the king fell upon the rubble of the bridge, further pressing the dwarves to the floor. 

“You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin snarled beneath the corpse, wiggling his way free to cast a wary glance at the silent Everest

Gandalf held a small wince. Had a human been in that… He shivered at the thought. Gandalf turned his attention to the cavern walls to witness thousands of goblins scuttling along the jagged stone towards the company, weapons glinting in the faint light. 

“RUN!”

“There’s too many! We can’t fight them!” 

“Then move!” 

“Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!” Gandalf snapped grabbing onto Everest and urged her forward. 

The woman twitched in his hold, a look of desperate despair painted in her eyes. She stared at the wizard a moment before giving a sick smile. Not menacing or wicked. She had finally exposed herself, if only for a moment, for the wizard to see her as she was. 

Everest was a woman filled with her own self doubt, her insecurities and nightmarish despair controlled her actions and decisions. He could see the emotions pooling in her eyes: fear, despair, emptiness, numbness, shame. Everest was no longer able to recognize the fun, happy person she used to be. 

The wizard latched onto the woman and threw her onto his back, using his staff to support her as he ran. The company watched and fought of any goblin that came to close, knocking sword with bones to create a massacre of bodies behind them. Coming into the light of day, they raced down the mountain side. 

Stopping a safe distance from the goblin lair, Gandalf began to count heads. Everest remained quiet on his back, bloody arms draped over his shoulders limply. 

“Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that’s ten...Fili, Kili...that’s twelve...and Bombur-- that makes thirteen. Ah, Everest! Fourteen.” 

Setting the girl down gently, Gandalf muttered a soft incantation to clean his clothes of the blood oozing into the fabric. Kneeling in front of Everest, the wizard tenderly touched her shoulder. The bandages Oin placed did little to stop the bleeding, but enough to secure a temporary assistant. Everest was merely staring down on her arms with a look of slight wonder, watching the now red cloth as she slowly turned her arm left and right. 

“Lass. give me yer arms,” Oin called stooping down beside the woman. 

She obeyed. Moving quickly, Oin with the help of Gloin and Bombur stitched and wrapped her arms. They were quick to supply a extra shirt for her to where after doing what they could to clean her back. Her shoulders were blue and yellow, from their dislocation, and her ribs were painted black. 

It wasn’t fun. Abandoning the old wraps in Oin’s napsack, they assisted the woman to her feet. They couldn’t do much about her neck and jaw, nothing had been broken so she would have to endure the gruesome bruising for a time. 

Every inch of the woman had been caked in wounds and scars. She looked less human and more like something from a nightmare. They couldn’t focus on her much longer than that.

“Where’s Bilbo?” Gandalf suddenly gasped looking left and right,“Where is our hobbit?!” 

“Curse the halfling! Now he’s lost?!” 

“I thought he was with Dori!” 

“Don’t blame me!” 

“Well, where did you last see him?” 

“I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us.” 

“He ran off?!” 

“No! Well, yes but who wouldn’t try an’ escape?” 

“Ah…” 

“Damn hobbit!” 

“What happened exactly? Tell me!” Gandalf glared down on the dwarf closest, Nori, before hearing the voice of Thorin. 

“I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it,” Pivoting on his heel the wizard glared down on the dwarf king as he approached, “He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone,”

Everest lifted her head to look at Thorin, blankly but still looking at him.

It unsettled him, made his skin crawl. But it hurt to see her with such a look of defeat on her face. So he turned away from her.

Everest didn’t speak a word, merely removing herself from the careful arms of Bombur to stand on her own. She knew Bilbo would never disregard her or the company. He had made a commitment and he would not abandon it so easily. But Thorin was always the pessimistic man when it came to other not his own. 

“No. He isn’t,” 

Taking limp steps, Everest searched the ground for something to assist in her walk, or running. She wasn’t sure, but she had a haunting feeling they were not in the clear just yet. Not a premonition as the voice called it, but the feeling was twisting in her stomach. 

Stumbling down the mountain towards a pine tree, she obtained a thick branch. Snapping of any unneeded branches with what little strength she had, Everest turned back to the group. She had lost her axes in the caves, so this was her only defense. 

Bilbo had returned to the company, but she didn’t feel a speck of relief or joy at his return. She didn’t really feel anything anymore… or was it she just chose not to?... She crept up the hill slowly, just able to hear Bilbo’s kind words about her presence and his own. 

“...See, that’s where we belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, because you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But we will help you take it back, If we can.” 

Everest nodded along, whatever the he had said was sitting well with the dwarves. So she had no intention of inputting any other words.

Climbing to stand beside Bilbo, she set her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly. He patted it tenderly, looking out over the silent company. 

Thorin had a suspicious look in his eyes, but said nothing, aloud that is. His mind on the other hand, was a tornado of contradicting thoughts. 

_ ‘Send them home, be rid yourself of the foolish hobbit and woman.’  _

_ ‘Stay with them, draw them close. Protect them. Support them as they have supported you.’ _

_ ‘They will die before they reach the mountain, they have no use for the company.’  _

_ ‘The hobbit cooks and listens, light on his feet, Our burglar.’  _

_ ‘He will perish in the next conflict. The woman is wounded, she will slow you down. She is too weak to take anywhere.’  _

_ ‘She watches over the company when they are beyond exhaustion, she gives herself to the cold so they would be warm. How could you turn either away?’  _

_ ‘Why would you risk theirs lives on this journey? Why have them sign their death certificate? Why encourage their fancy of being a hero to the dwarven mission?’ _

Shaking his head, Thorin turned away to glance at the horizon. They must move forward. Once Erebor is reclaim, he would be able to sort out his thoughts and send them home. 

May it be to The Shire or to stone.


	11. Chapter 11

“Out of the frying pan...” 

“...and into the fire! RUN!”

Running, what was it with this company and running! 

Everest pumped her battered arms as fast as she could, adrenaline taking her mind off the pain. Nori and Ori ran beside her, panting heavily. They dodged both trees and stones to escape the vicious jaws of the wargs. Good thing was the sun had began its descent to end the day, so they could use it to spring a surprise attack.

Down side was it was getting dark and it was hard to see where the wargs or orcs would lung from. 

Wonderful.

Quickly realizing they were approaching a cliff edge, Everest watched company member one after another leap up and latch onto a tree branch, hauling their bodies into the branches safety. Taking a quick breathe, she ran up a stone protruding from the ground and leapt towards Bifur. Being on one of the taller branches, he was able to snag her arm, but her body slammed into the tree. 

Everest couldn’t stop the scream that flew from her throat. Her body begged for rest, begged for peace and tranquility. The bark prodded and agitated her already wounded form. But there was no time to spend on her pain. Bifur pulled her quivering body up and beside him before taking her waist and leaping to a second branch, the one the stood on ripped of by a wargs jaw. Gandalf seeing their new vantage point, yelled. 

“Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!”

Everest turned and saw Ori desperately trying to jump up into the branches, fear clear in his eyes. She reached down and latched onto his hood, pulling him up with all her might. She could feel her joints and bones grind together in protest, but the trees were safer than the forest floor. Ori nodded his thanks and continued, with her, in assisting others into the tree. At some point Bifur picked her up like a bride and chucked her like a sack of potatoes to another dwarf. Bombur.

“They’re coming!” 

Unable to spot Bilbo in the trees, Everest realized the hobbit was scurrying along the forest floor. He stood hidden behind a stone, yanking on his sword’s hilt as he attempted to remove it from a wargs unmoving body. 

Everest watch the hobbit as he finally was able to to yank his sword out of the warg only to notice several more running at him. The poor hobbit scrambled to his feet and clambered up a tree as the wargs rush below him. 

Everest sighed in relief, seeing he stood beside Balin. It was short lift, for dozens of wargs had begun to circle the trees in which the Company rested.

**_“Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?” (Do you smell it? The scent of fear?)_ **

Everest stared down at the pale orc in utter horror. Complete and utter revulsion and aversion. The orc’s voice alone was enough to send tremors of fear racing down her spine. She could face a warg, maybe even a orc or two. But this-- this thing! She would never forget his taunting snarl and abominable smile. 

**_“Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob.” (I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.)_ **

The language was vulgar and dark…. But it  _ intrigued _ her. It wasn’t supposed to intrigue her. This wasn’t like the languages back in her homeland. Everest unable to resist, tilted her head. 

_ Curious…. It almost sounds like Russian thrown in with Dutch and Arabian.  _

Everest was brought brought from mind by Bombur, ushering her further up into the tree. Wargs were just barely nipping her toes. 

“It cannot be,” Thorin whispered sorely, clinging to the tree beneath him.

**_“Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!” (That one is mine. Kill the others!)_ **

Wargs suddenly leapt forward and onto the trees, attempting to climb towards the company. They shook violently at the wargs assault, forcing everyone to cling for dear life as they attempted to climb out of the jaws of death. 

**_“Sho gad adol!” (Drink their blood!)_ **

With a sudden jolt, the tree Bombur and Everest sat in began to fall. Screaming, Everest was forced to jump with the hobbit close behind. She nearly missed the first branch. If it wasn’t for Bifur, she would have fallen to the jaws of the wargs. 

Like dominoes, one tree after the other, began falling over. Everyone manages to leapt to safety of the the final tree. Looking behind, she found a ledge of a cliff side. Before her, the warg pack. 

Unlike the others this tree, thank god, didn’t follow its brethren. It remained standing tall. 

Everest clutched the tree as tightly as she could, clinging to it as she stared down on the wargs jumping up in attempt to catch her. 

“Everest!”

Snapping her eyes upward, she saw the extended hand of Kili and Fili. Reaching upward, she was able to latch onto their hands and pulled up into their arms. The branch she once sat upon was ripped from the tree by the jaws of a warg, who nawed on it like a bone. 

“Fili!” 

The blonde turned towards the wizard and caught a flaming pine cone. Understanding his unsaid word, the dwarf prince whipped the cone down into the eyes of a warg. The beast yowled in pain, scurrying away. Soon the entire company began to throw flaming pine cones. Everest found one in her hands, and aim directly for the tufts of fur on a wargs back. Aim. Fire. 

Barely hit the warg, but just enough to light it aflame. The company cheered, slapping each other on the shoulder in victory. A ring of fire kept the wargs at bay, giving a false sense of security to the company. 

_ “Thank-god!” _ Everest gasped slumping downward into Fili’s shoulder. 

The blonde prince patted her back tenderly, well aware of the wounds and new burns to her hands. But with a jolt, the cheering stopped. The mighty tree in which had kept them safe, now began to collapse, putting the company of the cliff's edge. 

“Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!”

Snapping her attention to Ori, Everest saw the dwarf dangling from Dori’s leg. Dori himself was having troubles holding to the tree. Her heart dropped. The grey mist took over and she saw the two falling, some unclear force taking them away as they screamed. She saw the wargs and orcs die at the attack of claws. She saw dwarves being snapped from their safe haven on the tree, screaming as they were swept away. 

“Everest!” 

She caught herself on Fili’s arm, clinging to him desperately as her dizzy mind spun. The dwarf held her as tightly as he dared, and clutched the tree as they dangled above their death. He had seen her eyes go unfocused, becoming a white glaze as she endured some form of torment. 

Fili wasn’t sure if she was ill or had seen something as a Seer would. 

Everest wasn’t sure if it was a premonition or a memory. Either way, she didn’t like it. 

“Mister Gandalf!” 

Thankfully Gandalf caught the dangling dwarves with his staff, able to keep them from falling to their deaths.

“Hold on, Ori!” 

“Help!” 

A swift jolt sent Everest to the left and backward, she had loosened her grip on Fili. Her body tumbled backward, her legs swinging as her hands desperately grasped for a holding. A calloused hand caught her burnt wrist and held tight. Her right shoulder popped with a sickening crack, making a scream escape her. Crying pathetically, Everest looked up easily spotting the fearful gaze of Fili. She took shallow breaths unable to stop her crying. Her mournful eyes examined the predicament she had caught them in. 

Fili had dropped down so one hand latched onto a branch they once stood on, while his other hand latched desperately onto her wrist. Her own fingers grasped onto his sleeve. It was like a bad game of barrel monkeys, dangling from one another in a deathly tangle or limbs. 

She needed to get back up onto the tree. 

_ No no! This is perfect! You are weak and too injured to pull yourself up without doing further damage. He won’t be able to hold you long either. All you have to do is wait and slip from his grip. Or let go. Either way you can finally pass on. Move out of this fucking word and finally rest. _

Her tears sped down her dirty face, leaving murky streaks in their path. Fili had a pain look in his eyes, his body quivering under the added weight. She hiccuped and reached up with her left arm, catching his sleeve and finding a small hold. 

“Everest! I know you can do it! If you can throw a dwarf more than 3 feet into the air you can pull yourself up! Come on!” Fili screamed, sweat and blood dripping down his forehead. 

Everest could feel the smoke invading her lungs, making it harder to gather herself. But she did as Fili said.

Letting out an arduous cry, Everest reached up with her left hand and latched onto Fili’s bicep, pulling with all her might to get closer. She patted heavily, searching desperately for something else to take her weight. 

_ There is a branch there. It's thick enough to support you at the very joint it meets the tree, but thins out where you can reach. Will you risk killing him or will you grab that fucking branch?! _

Her heart pounded into her ribs, pushing bolts of pain across her torso and chest. 

“Everest, Everest I need you to look at me, okay?” Fili called watching as the woman desperately looked downward, then anywhere but at him. 

She refused his request and tried to find a way to save Fili, to save the dwarf who was slowly losing his grip on the branch holding them up. Everest wailed pathetically and clenched tightly to the dwarf’s damp hand. She could feel his grip begin to slip on her. Her left hand had a death grip on his bicep, she could feel it quiver under her talon like grip. 

_ Warn him. _

She listened.

_ “Fili...Fili-there-is-something-that’s-going-to-come-and-take-the-company...It’s-going-to-kill-the-wargs-and-orcs-but-take-everyone-away...Tell-Thorin...make-him-listen,” _

“You tell him when I pull you up! Don’t you dare let go! Hold tighter!” Fili groaned trying to draw his body back up into the tree branches. 

Everest felt her heart slow down, and a serene feeling fell across her as she realized her fate.  _ Their _ fate if she didn’t release the prince. She allowed her body to lower back down, ignoring his shouts as she now dangled in his one hand.

_ “Fili.”  _

The prince stopped his shouting and actions to looked down on the wounded woman, dirt and blood thrown across her pale skin. Her grey eyes stared up at him with placid serenity. Fili then realized her intent. He tightened his hold, shaking his head. 

“Don’t you dare let go. I can save you! Just hold on!” 

Everest smiled at him and painstakingly swung her her body left and right, her legs shooting out and catching the thin but thick branch at the back of her knees. Now that her weight was gone and only semi relied on him, Fili exhaled slowly, able to pull himself a bit further up. 

Everest’s hand suddenly tightened around his, reassuring him. He would see what she had hooked herself on, all her knew was she had a branch she thought strong enough to save herself. 

Fili had to believe she would live. She would make it. She wasn’t going to make him carry that quilt. 

_ “Let-go-Fili….let-go...I’ll-be-okay,”  _

Fili, believing her confidence, hesitantly released her hand. She swung back and hung upside down, the large shirt she wore exposing her stomach and what remained of her corset. After a second of swinging, she smiled at the dwarf. 

Fili laughed in triumph and pulled himself up, now hugging the trunk as he crouched down on the branch. He finally saw the branch she claimed. 

_ Crack _

Everest’s face paled dramatically.

Fili reached down to catch her ankle. 

Everest locked eyes with him.

She fell.

“No!” 

The dwarf watched helplessly as Everest was plunged into the dark abyss below him, branch falling just a few feet ahead of her. Her eyes were wide with horror, but the serenity still lay within them. Fili went to dive after her, but Kili caught him with the assistance of Gloin. 

“She fell!”

“What?!”

“Lass!”

“Everest!” 

Fili stared down at the abyss, the clouds in which she hit in her fall parted slightly leaving a small hole. A hand grabbed his arm and forced him to face them. Fili stared into the eyes of his brother. 

“Fili, what did she say? She said something before she fell. She said something about us, what?” 

The blonde prince winced and murmured. 

“She said… something was going to kill the orcs…” 

With a jolt the tree sent both the brothers toppling back, leading them to dangling from the branches, arms wrapped tightly around the thick branches. 

The wind whistled in Everest’s ears, blocking out Fili’s screams as she fell from the cliff side. Her body lay limp in the air, allowing her to descend almost gracefully through the air towards her death. She could see her blood flying off her figure in drops, her tears soon following after. She had told Fili she would be alright, she had she would be okay. She lied. To him, to everyone. 

Reaching up she cupped her eyes and scrubbed them. 

Everest was a fool. 

Everything she had felt, came swirling to the surface, and so she screamed. She screamed and cried. Her voice echoed of the cliff side back towards, her some of the shrieks echoing back up to the others. 

Everest’s entire existence was indifferent and purposeless! She should have said something, talk to Bilbo about her fear and-- and depression! She was a fool, a broken, heartless, meaningless fool!

_ You wouldn't have told him and you know it. He would know. Even thinking about it is destroying you, so day make empty promises and statements. _

Everest let her arms fall to her sides, but they flopped at the side in the wind. She had no chance of surviving-- 

Everest’s body collided into a broad, hard surface. Her wounded body groaned at the rough landing, but she dare not move. She was on something alive, and it may or may not wanted to eat or kill her. She could hear the screams of orcs and the cackle-- of eagles? 

Slowly Everest opened her eyes, and noticed she was perched upon the broad back of a golden eagle. Her vision spun, leaving her head pounding at random intervals. Turning Everest’s swaying gaze landed on her arms. Her entire body was leaking her essential life blood. The adrenaline she had thrived off of had worn down to nothing but a mere memory. 

She could see the blood flowing as freely as a river. She couldn’t move her right shoulder, not without immense pain and her jaw was aching from the bruising the goblin had given her. The gashes on her back stung and it hurt terribly to breathe. Her left left felt a tad numb and she new she had splinters lodged in her flesh. saw 

Oh, she felt bad now. He blood was drenching the eagle. 

Falling, back down, against the eagle she didn’t rise again. 

“No!” Ori screamed, losing grip of Dori. 

Soon Dori lost his grip and then… then a miracle happened. The eagles swooped down and caught the falling dwarves, easily decimating Azogs’ troops. 

One by one each of the dwarves was caught in the talons of the eagles, tossed left and right to land on the backs of their rescuers. Or were slain or left to burn, and once Gandalf leapt from the tree, the flew towards the safe mount.

Thorin lay unconscious in one eagle’s grip, sword beside him. The calls of the company fell on deaf ears, meaning they had either lost their leader or he was merely unconscious. Bilbo peaked up from his eagle and looked around violently. Most the company had been screaming for Everest as she fell. But he knew she had to be alive. The eagles wouldn’t have let her die. Would they? No she had to be alive. His eyes landed on one eagle in particular, its feathers redder than the others. 

Oh Garden Goddess is that blood? 

Perched in a slack manner, Bilbo could see the red figure of a person on its back. The person lay unmoving, but he would know that hair anywhere. That gorgeous chestnut brown hair. 

“Everest!” 

“Thorin!” 

Their shouts remained unheard. 

When the eagles landed, Thorin was Gandalf’s main concern. Everest was Oin’s. 

The elder healer ran to her eagle. She had been still far too long. Her blood had seeped down into the elegant creatures feathers, staining them a gruesome brown. The Eagle tilted its wing downward and allowed her body to slide down, the descent smooth and calm. Everest was unconscious, or on the brink of it. Maybe even dead. Oin quickly but tenderly moved her to the ground, hovering his finger above her nose. Her modest breath caress his calloused hand. 

“Balin! I need yer help!” Oin yelled. 

The dwarf left the company side, Thorin healed and tended to by Gandalf. Bilbo pulled himself from the hurt dwarf to stare down in horror at Everest. Her entire top was soaked with blood, her neck a sick purple, jaw in the same condition. Her lip was split from her encounter with the goblins, her temple bleeding just as profusely as her lip. Her arms were looking more than shredded cloth than skin. 

Balin maneuvered his body around her and began to cut away what remained of her shirt and corset. The company questioned if she would live, if she would wake. Gandalf shoved the members back and made sure to stay in their line of sight. She was indecent and needed no other eyes than the healer and his assistant. 

“Cut ‘er corset there. We need ta work fast,” Oin demanded. 

Balin obeyed and began to removed Everest’s top. Her corset was absolute garbage at this point, so the dwarf removed it from her form. She had a binder around her but it to had been damaged. Oin lifted her arms, glad she was unconscious. She had dislocated her shoulder, the goblins doing a number on her forearms. Her hands and wrists had been burned by the fire and the her back he couldn’t see without jolsting her around to much. 

Balin watched in discomfort as the healer work, popping her shoulder in place. Even in her unconsciousness she flinched. Having properly dealt and cleaned her arms and hands, they bound them best they could with what they had. Her ribs had been bruised, no fractures or broken bones. It was a relief.

“Will she be alright?” Bilbo fretted taking a hesitant step towards the human. 

Gandalf stopped him. 

“She will live, but with her wounds… she may be unconscious for some time,” Oin explained. 

With Balin’s assistance, the healer was able to gently turn her onto her stomach. They winced. Her back was covered in bruises and miniature cuts, some infected while others were already healed.

Bilbo felt sick. Everest was the most wounded one amongst them beside Thorin. But then against Gandalf had healed him so he didn’t suffer. Why wasn’t Gandalf healing Everest? 

“Gandalf, can you do what you did to Everest? She-- She--” Bilbo began to shake, hands quivering in front of him as he played with his pockets. 

“I wish I could, dear Bilbo. But I am afraid I cannot,” 

The company growled in protest. Thorin watched what he could from where he stood. The blood had stopped pounding in his head for him to think, and he was able to clearly see what had happened. 

She was dying, so it seemed.

"Why not?" 

"My magic has its limits and so does my energy. Most was spent on Thorin to revive him. I can do nothing for her,"

Kili, not wanting to see the woman i such a state, turned to his brother for comfort. He didn’t find it. Instead, Kili locked eyes with him. Fili’s lugubrious gaze didn’t turned away from the poor woman.Kili caught Fili’s shoulder trying to understand.. He spoke.

“It wasn’t your fault Fili, she thought she could--” 

“I should have done something more for her! She wouldn’t have fallen if I had held onto her,” The blonde prince explained angrily, running a hand through his hair angrily. 

“What do you mean laddie?” Dori called, pausing his examination of Ori. 

Fili bit his tongue and looked downward. 

“Did she fall because of you?” Nori growled taking a threatening step towards the prince. 

Bifur and Bofur stepped beside Nori, Bifur growling. Kili raised his arms and stood beside his brother, about to attempt in defusing the growing argument when Bilbo shouted. 

“Of course not! Fili tried to save her!” Bilbo snapped scampering up to the angry dwarves. 

“Then how did she fall?” Bombur questioned crossing his large arms. 

“She thought she had a strong branch to dangle from. The branch held her, it did. So I-- I pulled myself up to steady myself. Before I could do any--” Fili dropped his head and growled. 

“She should have let me save her!” 

“Enough! Oin, bind her best you can. We must move on,” Thorin declared stepping forward, sword in hand. 

“Thorin, she can’t be moved. Not until I have  _ properly _ bound her wounds,” Oin snarled glaring darkly at the king.

Thorin’s lips tightened in anger.

“Then do so quickly. it is not safe here,” Thorin growled. 

“We leave when the wounded are taken care of. If you have not noticed, King under the Mountain, we are weeks ahead of schedule. We can spare a few hours,” Gandalf bellowed, silencing the king and his demands. 

While Oin cared for Everest, he was able to sling her arm and bind her arms, neck and chest. Beneath the bandages was a herbal salve to help the pain of the bruises and soreness that came with over exertion of the body. Her hands were wrapped individually to make sure they didn’t fester beside one another, and he dutifully removed each splinter.

When all was done, it had become dark, meaning they would camp there on the slope. The eagles had long left them. Now was a night to rest. Thorin continued to brood over the lost of hours while the company ignored him, earning the few hours of sleep. By morning, she had yet to wake. It was expected, with the blood loss, she would either be unconscious for a few more days or pass on despite their best efforts. 

Thorin knew this would happen. This child was going to die, and he had given her that opportunity. But he still could do nothing but worry for her. Everest was a constant change in character and action, keeping him guessing as to what she felt and thought. It had astounded him to no end when Fili explained she had foretold the eagles. A seer? 

A yes, she claims to be a seer, much like the hundreds before her. He knew of the false seers, and had exterminated a few in his time. His family had suffered from false prophets, so he would not yet trust this new development. And if she was a seer, why had she not told them earlier? 

It did not matter, now was not the time to debate this. She was confusing him enough as it was. Was she important or wasn’t she? Did she a find a way into his heart or head she stolen it? Was she manipulating his feelings? Highly doubted, she barely seemed to realize her own emotions to be smart enough to manipulate his. 

Thorin exhaled deeply. He had made amends with their burglar, the bond stronger. But the one Everest had made with the company was not there with him. He scrubbed his face, setting Orcrist in its sheath. 

She had lost her weapons to the goblins, and what remained of their supplies was so little. They would never make it to the mountain the way they were. Gandalf had spoke of someone who may help them. But the wizard had not said another word on the matter. 

Leaning back, Thorin allowed his eyes to travel shut, Bifur on watch. He would deal with these thoughts in the morn. But right now, it was time to sleep.

By morning, Bofur had made the offer to carry her first but Fili had already lifted the woman into his arms. He stepped towards Bilbo and his Uncle, only to spot the Lonely Mountain, Erebor. The rising sun painted it colors over the large peak, making the sight awe inspiring. The group stood at the ledge, awe-struck to have finally returned to their home. 

“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain,” 

“That, my dear Oin, is a thrush,” Gandalf chuckled glad for relaxing night and gentle wake up. 

“But we’ll take it as a sign - a good omen,” Thorin smiled faintly glancing over the hobbit before he spotted Everest. 

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo sighed relaxing in the faint light of the sunset. 

Thorin nodded at the burglar’s words, sending a second glance at the woman.

He had been debating this thought since he woke this morn. Fili said the branch was strong enough to hold her weight, but she had misplaced her grip and ended at the weakest end. No one would be foolish enough to grab onto a weak end, especially when they wanted to save their life. Survival instincts would have forced her to grab the thickest part of the branch for a greater chance to support her weight. 

Anyone would be able to tell if it would support one’s weight. Had Everest purposefully allowed herself to drop? Thorin felt his heart sink at the thought. Everest may have done it for herself or for his sister’s son. Maybe in the hopes of leaving him with no quilt of her death, where Fili would be unable to blame himself for her demise. 

Or Everest had done so to leave and return to stone. But if she did wish for death, why fight for life at the encounter of orcs and goblins? Did she wish to die honorably? Was that what she thought she was doing? Dying at her own hands to relieve them of her preposterous presence? Thorin stared out at the sun rise and exhaled slowly. This woman was become more and more confusing each day. Working to live only to wish for death. 

Could she be suffering from depression? A split personality? 

Turning to Oin, he moved from the cliff side to speak with the healer. It was confirmed, Oin explained his suspicions and observations. Everest had endured much and in result created a defence against dangerous situations. 

The healer also noted her habits and character during the journey. In escapades for meat, she had risked her life to hunt a boar, barely escaping unscathed. Thorin remembered that night, she gained favor from Bombur and most the Ri’s. Oin recounted another night where she had cut her finger open, and merely let it bleed before pinching it together and tying a random ribbon around it as to not rouse him from sleep. She had spoken to Bilbo, who had told Oin, about the occasional feeling of hopelessness but brushed it aside when worrying the fellow.

Thorin stayed as calm as he could. He listened to each story, and asked what he thought worth knowing. Bilbo piped up later than night after they had descended the mountain. He told them about how she had a constant presence of pessimism in her character. Bombur explained her loss of appetite, Dwalin and Gloin recounting the insomnia she suffered. Nori and Ori explained how she had trouble remembering details for when Ori was recording the events and wanted her perspective.

Everest Kirk was depressed they all agreed. And now everything made sense, and it was now dangerous. She had begun to exhibit suicidal actions, pushing herself from the others in her attempt to ‘repair’ herself. The cliff side was her first attempt. 

Thorin eyed the woman from across the camp they had made in their new camp. The night was quiet, the occasional wolf howling. They would have a… chat once they reached this safe house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bog old oof for me. So hopefully it's as good as I'm hoping it will be. Enjoy guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been a long time hasn't it... I'm sorry, don't kill me just yet! A lot has happened since the last time I posted, so I appreciate your patience for a new chapter.   
> Speaking of a new chapter, here it is!   
> Don't hate me.   
> heh. Please

“How close is the pack?” 

“Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that is not the worst of it,” 

“Have the Wargs picked up our scent?” 

“Not yet, but they will; we have another problem,”

Everest could hear the voices around her. Oh so many voices. They were all men… that’s right. The company. Balin and Oin. Everest didn’t have the strength to open her eyes, but she moved her fingers against… fur? Was it fur? What was around her, it was warm and comfortable, but her hands felt stiff. Why did everything hurt?

“Did they see you? They saw you!” 

“No, that's not it.” 

There was a pause. 

“What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material,”

“Will you-- Will you just listen?! I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there!” 

“What form did it take? Like a bear?” 

A death like silence filled the air, making her heart pound in fear. Everest curled her fingers in fear, locking them in the fur. Oh, someone was carrying her on their back. She could feel their arms under her legs while her front slouched against their back. 

“Y-Yes. But bigger,  _ much _ bigger," 

“You knew about this beast? I say we double back,” 

Ah, that was Nori. He sounded scared. Everest thought Nori was never afraid. He always made her laugh at the most terrifying things...

“And be run down by a pack of Orcs?!” 

“There is a house, it’s not far from here. Where we might take refuge,” The elder voice paused, and soon Everest felt a warm hand wrap around her clenched fist. 

It was comforting, a gentle stroke against her knuckles. The hand was calloused, a lot more so than her own. Who carried her right now? They must be terribly strong. Dwalin maybe? Or Fili. 

Fili…. Had seen her fall. She hadn’t wanted him to. Oh god, he had seen her fall. He must know she never wanted him to see that. Oh god, he must feel awful. 

“Whose house? Are they friend or foe?” 

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us," 

"What choice do we have?" 

"...None." 

Everest’s fingers relaxed on instinct at the warm touch, and soon she felt drowsiness take her. And her world went quiet and dark. 

Everest didn’t come around for some time. When she did, a straw bed was beneath her palms. Finally having the courage to open her eyes, Everest took her time to examine her new location, lolling her head left and right to slowly wake herself up. Beside her were several bodies, all bearing their own weapons. 

Sharp pain struck her as she attempted to sit up. Gasping sorely, Everest forced her body upward, getting a better view of the room. Her ribs groaned at the movement, along with the rest of her body in its abrupt use. She noted the dwarves had created a protective circle around her and Bilbo. The hobbit was down at her feet, curled on an empty bag for potatoes. 

Grunting, Everest rose shakily to her feet. She could go no further, not without falling to her knees and waking everyone else up. Her brain pounded against her skull, making her clutch it. She noticed the bandages

They were everywhere. 

Her hands, fingers, forearms, shoulders, neck, temple, her entire torso was wrapped, a loose shirt covering her. 

Good god she looked like a mummy. 

_ How the hell do you know what a mummy is?  _

Everest wasn’t sure, it just… slipped out. 

“Everest?...” 

Tensing, Everest pivoted her gaze towards the voice, spotting Gandalf perched against a post a few feet from where she stood. 

_ “What-happened?” _

Wincing at her tone, Gandalf tiptoed his way to carefully lift the woman from between the dwarf trap. She gasped sharply but kept from being to loud. If she did make to much noise the dwarves would be up and ready to slaughter anything in a mile radius. Well, anything that caused her discomfort. 

Stepping swiftly, the wizard was able to set Everest where he once lay, a comfortable blanket beneath her. 

“You fell from the cliff, my dear. The eagles were there to save you as well as I and the others. Thorin sustained several major wounds. I was able to heal him best I could, but he still needs time. So until he recovers fully as well as you, we will stay here with the skin changer Beorn. You are currently in his home,”

Everest looked around, limiting her movement as to not cause herself more pain. It was homey and reminded her of a ranch house, a perfect place to rest. She looked out the window, it was in the middle of the night, what a time to be awake. Everest was still tired, and she was surprised she slept as long as she did. The way gandalf made it out, the journey to this place was days. Had she been unconscious for that long? Shaking her head, she stayed quiet. 

Everest turned her tired eyes back to the wizard a moment later. 

“Everest, are you… alright?” Gandalf asked softly tilting his head to the left. 

_ “No..I’m-not-feeling-that-well-if-you-must-know..falling-off-a-cliff-does-that...I’ll-talk-to-you-later-if-you-wish…”  _

“That’s not what I meant Everest. Tell me,” Gandalf pushed gently, setting his staff beside him. 

_ “I-don’t-want-Thorin-to-hear-it...He-has-made-it-clear-I’m-a-nuisance-to-the-company....I-don’t-want-him-to-hold-this-above-me-too,”  _

Cringing at her forced tone, Gandalf fiddled with his fingers a moment before he glanced at the ‘slumbering’ form of Oakenshield. The wizard sighed. 

“Is it better to do so now, my dear. By sunlight we will have little time to converse. We must present ourselves to Beorn, not to mention prepare for our departure..” 

Everest exhaled painfully and waved for the wizard to move closer. He did so, coming to sit beside her, examining her tired face and pale skin. 

_ “I’m...I’m-not-happy-Gandalf,”  _

The wizard rose a brow at her words. He hadn’t expected her to be so willing to talk about herself. Was this a sign of trust? Maybe the first of many? 

Everest closed her mouth and gulped down the horrifying reluctance building in her chest. Every fiber in her told her to clamp her mouth shut and dismiss the wizard. 

_ Don't tell anyone anything, they'll just use it against you. Don't talk about your sadness, they'll say you're an annoyance, Don't talk about how terrified you are, they'll say you're frustrating, Don't talk about your struggles, they'll tell you all about their triumphs, Don't talk about what you're going through, they won't understand. Don't tell anybody. Simply because it's pointless.  _

Shaking her head, she clenched her fist and spoke.

_ "I-wish-I-could-go-back-to-a-time-when-I-could-smile...When-it-didn't-take-everything-in-me-to-do-it,"  _

Gently touching the woman’s shoulder, she winced away from the wizard. 

_ “I-wish-I-could-say-if-I-died...everything-would-be-so-much-easier...so-much-better...I-wish-I-could-say-kill-me-now-because-I'm-done-saving-myself...Everything-in-my-life-is-falling-apart-and-I'm-done-trying-to-make-it-better...I'm-just-gonna-watch-it-fall-apart...”  _

Everest hunched forward but rocketed back up into a sitting position as her ribs roared in protest. Gandalf, the wizard of many wise words, was silent. The girl he and the company brought upon this journey was falling apart. Yet Everest had the courage to smile and face the world with them. 

Gandalf was brought back from his thoughts at a soft laugh. He looked over the human as she ran a bandaged hand through her greasy hair. This was not the woman he had meet, and if it was, he was a blind fool to have let her fallen to such depths of depression.

_ “Just-thinking-about-telling-you-makes-me-feel-sick….My-stomach-is-twisting….my-tongue-is-starting-to-swell-and-my-mind-is-tearing-itself-apart...sad-isn’t-it...” _

“You’re… a victim of your own mind,” Gandalf tried, although slowly. 

Everest smiled and closed her eyes. Ignoring the screams within her, she began to speak. 

_ “To-put-it-simply...imagine-having-a-disease-so-overwhelming-that-your-mind-causes-you-to-want-to-murder-yourself….Imagine-having-a-malignant-disorder-that-no-one-understands...Imagine-having-a-dangerous-affliction-that-even-you-can’t-control-or-suppress..." _

“What can I do for you?” Gandalf asked softly. 

_ “I-don’t-think-you-could-do-anything-for-me...even-if-you-tried....” _ Everest dropped her head down and looked over the group of slumbering dwarves. 

“What caused it? What triggered this beast within you?” The wizard pressed, moving closer as to get a better look at the battered woman. 

_ “I-can’t-say-I-know-myself....It’s...”  _

Gandalf watched as Everest tilted her head back even further, not allowing him to meet her eyes. She took quick shallow breaths, sniffling before her voice cracked, as she reached up and wiped her eyes. 

_ “It’s-in-everything-I-do..Ever-since-I-woke-up-in-the-Shire..everything-had-already-begun-to-crumble...I’m-watching-the-world-around-me-grow-colorless-and-bland..I’m-an-island..The-water-below-me-had-a-new-purpose..I-went-into-the-depths-of-madness-and-suddenly-broke-a-new-surface. _ _.It’s-like-being-lost-at-sea...treading-water-thinking-yourself-entirely-alone-with-no-hope-of-rescue..It’s-knowing-that-you’re-going-to-run-out-of-energy..and-eventually-one-wave-is-going-to-be-enough-for-you-to-sink-under...” _

“Everest, I need you to talk to me more than you do now. If you feel this, and the entire time you have traveled with us-- Then speak your mind! Express the pain you feel and we may be able to work through it together,” Gandalf exclaimed putting a warm hand onto her cheek guiding her eyes to his own warm, worried gaze. 

_ “No-they-would-know...they-would-know-and-they-can’t....Promise-me-Gandalf-you-won’t-tell-anyone-not-one-soul!”  _ Everest 

“Why are you so afraid to tell them? Balin and Dwalin act as your brothers, Oin constantly makes sure you are in one piece! The Ri brothers seek your company and Bifur shares his solitude with you. Have you no will to live? Do you not see what you can live for?” 

Everest lurched forward, locking her damaged hands around his collar, dragging her closer to him to seethe. 

_ “Lies!...The-company-barely-trusts-me-enough-to-stand-watch-at-night!...I-have-thrown-dwarves-from-cliff-sides-and-dragged-them-from-being-the-dinner-of-trolls!...They-did-nothing!...” _

Gandalf stared in shock at the small woman, her eyes showing pure anger and tragedy. She had never acted in such a manner, not to him. Or anyone in the company if she could help it.

_ ”They-don’t-care-enough-to-actually-see!...They-don’t-see-me-Gandalf...and-with-them-my-will-died...” _

After releasing his collar she slouched against the pillar of wood. Everest breathed deeply before saying; 

_ “You-don’t-either....No-one-does...So-I-am-left-the-way-I-am...If-you’re-worried-I’ll-’leave’-you-before-the-quest-is-complete...don’t-worry….I’ll-hold-off-until-then,” _

Gandalf latched onto the woman’s shoulders and began to mutter a soft incantation. With her cheek pressed to his chest, she was able to hear his steady heartbeat. 

A warm, oh so warm, feeling enveloped her entire being. It wove its way beneath her skin and came to caress everything she was. She hadn’t felt this light-- since ever! 

_ “What-have-you-done...Gandalf?” _ Everest gasped. 

When the wizard didn’t respond, Everest forced her body upward so she looked the wizard in the eye. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, chest heaving with unheard sobs. 

Gandalf understood, he finally understood. The spell was originally cast so he could remove the pain from Everest even for a moment so she could rest in peace, but now, not even he wanted this darkness within his heart. 

_ “You-understand-now-don’t-you…..You-understand-why-I-can’t-let-the-others-know…..Why-I-can’t tell them!..If-the- knew what...how-I-feel...they-would--”  _

Everest stopped. Gandalf had shoved her back, accidentally slamming her into the pole. She was shocked, but quickly fell silent, biting her lip to hold her scream. The warmth vanished from within her. The cold black water returned. 

The wizard breathed heavily, eyes wide with the knowledge he now possessed. It was quiet a moment longer before he began to mutter. 

“Everest, we will not now nor ever, turn you away for your fears and insecurities. You are a woman of strength and culture. And if you let me, I will be your healer, as well as whoever you choose to hold close to you,” Gandalf whispered leaning forward to press a careful hand to her cheek. 

_ “I-suggest-you-don’t-make-promises-you-can’t-keep-Gandalf...:” _ She whispered in anguish, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

Everest pressed her head into the worn calloused hand and wailed pitifully, waking the dwarves around her if they hadn’t already. 

“With the same strength you used to present it to me. You have hope, I felt it. All you need to do is use it.” Gandalf explained. 

The dwarves had indeed awoken to the woman’s wails, some turning over to make sure she was alright. Bombur rolled to his feet and presented Everest with a thick fur blanket. She turned away in shame. Gandalf in turn took the blanket and curled it around her shoulders, letting her weep into his robes. 

There was nothing pretty about this revelation. It wasn’t going to heal within three days of support. This woman had festered and boiled within her own depression and allowed the world to bubble her away, sinking her in a black sea of pain and doubt. 

Bombur knew this, and he would do what he could to assist the woman in healing. Many of the dwarves had made a similar vow to themselves. Bilbo was the most moved by her tears, rushing forward to curl up beside her, clinging to her wounded mid section. 

Thorin rose from his bed and moved out and away from the scene. He stepped out of the door, pacing back and forth across the porch he now stood upon. He twisted his hand left and right, making the joint pop in his wrist. 

It was more than obvious he had done a number of cruel things to her and the hobbit on this journey. He gravely insulted both in a manner that would not be forgiven easily. Trying to gather himself, he continued to pace as a dark silhouette approached from the large side yard of the house. 

Would she forgive him? Would they abandon the journey they had set out on? Why hadn’t the woman spoke up sooner? Why had she come on this quest? Why had he given her that parchment? Why accept a woman with depression? Why care for her at all! 

Thorin stopped his thoughts. He.. cared? 

No, that can’t be. She had barely conversed with him and if she had it was defending herself against his rambunctious accusations. She was a quiet, hairless human that he had saved nearly a year ago. Then why… was she striking him as all he ever needed? She continued to smile and journey with them, talk with them as if they were brothers. Even on her bad days, she always seemed to make time for the company. 

Thorin had felt a tornado of emotions about this woman, spanning from annoyance to absolute adoration. How had he not realized sooner? 

The porch steps creaked loudly, making the dwarf freeze in the shadow of the house. Turning his head slowly, he witnessed the largest man he had ever encountered pass by, orc blood staining his arms and rather furry form. The company had long settled in for the next few hours, so their host was more than likely to ignore them. Thorin, however… 

Beorn turned his head down so he glared down on the dwarf king, a deep frown covering his dirtied face. The skin changer made no move to attack or speak to the dwarf, merely brushing pasted him into his home. 

Thorin followed, concerned for his company. Beorn paid no mind to them, eyes instantly landing on the sobbing woman. Taking a step closer, Gandalf lifted his staff, the end pointed at the skin changer in a defensive manner. The dwarves shifted in discomfort at the interaction, watching helplessly-- well, those who were awake. 

Beorn shifted his head slightly, but moved towards the large bedroom in the back. Once the large door was shut. The still awake members exhaled heavily. Gandalf dropped his staff and continued to comfort the woman, rubbing her head tenderly. 

Out of the corner of his eyes Gandalf witnessed a small cat escape the upper banisters and crawl towards him and Everest. It was a small grey kit, easily filtering through the company to curl on the girls heaving chest. 

In response the woman curled around it, losing her hold on Gandalf to embrace the kitten. Gandalf moved back and looked from the banister in which the cat came from. Faint candle light flickered from the other side of the ceiling, leading from Beorn’s room. An unsettling fear suddenly rested in his stomach. 

This could go two ways. And he wasn’t sure if he liked either option. 


	13. Chapter 13

Everest rose from her slumber slowly, eyes fluttering as faint sunlight filtered through the cool air. Her jaws and throat ached as she smacked her lips together, thirst and hunger taking over her senses. She shifted slightly, allowing her body to wake fully before moving. 

As she moved, a dreaded sensation filled her. She had suffered this feeling a month earlier. 

_ Great. A perfect time to be emotional and grouchy. Got the girls are going to hurt.  _

But, the warm spot on her stomach was taking care of the familiar pain. Opening her eyes, Everest dreaded what she was to see. Looking down, she spotted a grey kitten purring peacefully on her stomach, dull yellow eyes staring up at her as she shifted slightly. 

Not Bilbo, thank goodness. 

Everest slowly pulled herself up and looked at the pants she currently wore. A faint red mark peered back at her from her core. 

Whimpering pathetically, the looked left and right for her bag. A few feet from her it sat, but it was cut of from her by the circle of dwarves. Huffing, she removed the cat from her stomach and stroked it’s head thankfully, already missing the warmth it provided. 

_ “Okay… time-to-put-that-‘hobbit-sense’-to-good-use...”  _

At a comfortable pace, Everest pulled herself up into a standing position. She felt… lighter than she had the night before. Was it because she finally talked to Gandalf of how she felt? Maybe so, all she knew it wouldn’t last. Stepping slowly and quietly, she was able to make it halfway between the company before a wave of pain crashed down on her from her stomach. On instinct she cradled herself carefully, taking deep breaths as she was slightly bent over. 

“Lass! Yer bleeding!” An elder voice gasped. 

Embarrassment flared and moved up into her cheeks, instantly she crouched down and turned her head, seeing the fearful eyes of the dwarf. She would suffer all the pain if she could just get away from this situation. Dori. Everest smiled and shifted her feet, pivoting slowly to face the elder. 

_ “I-know….Could-you-help-me-to-my-bag?...”  _

“I can help ye to bed! Ye won’t be moving around, I’ll go wake Balin.” Dori declared, turning to the healer. 

_ “Dori...I’m-having-womanly-problems...Just-get-me-to-my-bag-and-the-bathroom….” _ Everest groaned turning her head downward. 

There was a faint shocked squeak. It was cut short as footsteps ensued after the sounds. Dori helped her stand fully, resting his arm around her hips to guide her forward without the risk of falling. 

Now on the clear area, Everest reached into her bag and fished around before grabbing onto a familiar cloth. She nodded at Dori and wobbled her way to the bathroom with a new pair of leather pants, this one lined with sheep wool and extra cloth around her… you know. 

Closing the door, she completed her business quickly, coming out a moment later to the very stiff Dori. 

_ “Thank-you-Dori…is-Oin-awake?...” _

“Nay, he’s asleep.” 

Nodding, Everest hobbled closer, the pain in her body forgotten in her attempt to care for her womanly needs. 

“Lass… are you alright?” 

She nodded once. 

“Do ye want ta talk about it?” 

She shook her head. 

“I’m here for ya lass, we all are.” 

_ “I-know...”  _

Dori nodded and turned to go back to bed, but noticed the sun had already been rising for a time. The company had begun to wake from their slumber, barely comprehending their new location. Everest slouched down beside her bag, the sunlight peering down on her sitting spot. Pulling her bag behind her back, she sighed slowly. 

She hadn’t felt so light before. It was… nice. She closed her eyes and took several even breathes, enjoying the peace. 

Bombur, Bofur and Bifur lumbered past her, casting glances. The brothers looked down on the ‘slumbering’ girl, and soon Everest felt the soft touch of a blanket cover her legs and shoulders. Opening her eyes slightly, she watched the brothers leave the room, muttering quietly. Smiling faintly, she closed her eyes again and let the light slumber take her. 

A consistent pain woke her from her slumber, the sun had kept her warm most in her sleep, but the blankets helped tremendously. Shifting slightly, Everest stretched slowly. Well, stretched what she could without causing any bleeding or pain. The ache in her body less than it was before. The kitten had returned to her side, resting comfortably on her hand. 

_ “Mhm…”  _

Turning slightly, she faced the closed door she had watched the dwarves exit through not long ago. 

What time was it? Either way, now was the time to wake up. Maybe move. God moving was hard. 

Shifting in her spot, Everest was able to crouch on her heels, pulling the blanket tightly around her to keep the warmth. She stayed that way a good two minutes before dragging her sore body into a standing position, slowly shuffling towards the door. The kit was close on her heels.

Pushing it open weakly, Everest yawned loudly. She was greeted with an enormous spread of breakfast foods, two large bowls of fruits, large pitchers of milk and the pleasant surprise of bread, honey, eggs, and sweet breads. 

Her mouth was watering at the lovely sight of a stack of sweet bread, honey drizzled on them to enhanced her sweet tooth. She moved forward, but a large hand was quickly in her vision. 

Flashes of goblin claws and filled her vision, fear enveloping her entirely. Everest froze where she was, holding her breath as her heart pounded against her aching ribs. A low rumble brought her to reality, the goblins melting away to reveal a very large man. 

Everest looked over the fuzzy male, seeing he towered over her by several feet, his hand 4xs the size of her own. The man, was this Beorn?, was emanating a low thrumming. It was in no threatening or frightening, just a low… humming.

Beorn, she assumed, representing her with his open palm. He seemed to shrink in on himself, making himself look as small as possible. Everest blinked in confusion, before taking the man's hand.

Gently cupping her battered hand, the giant lead her way from the door and towards the front of the table. The dwarves remained still and silent. 

Everest further examined Beorn. He was a burly man, around the height of 7 to 8 feet tall. He was a hairy man, and carried with him a sense of gentleness, but firmness. 

Everest tilted her head, some sensation washing over her. Peace? 

No, not possible.

The skin changer stopped near the head of the table, where Bilbo and two empty chairs sat. Gently pulling one of the two tall chairs out, Beorn placed his hands around Everest’s hips and lower thighs. She flinched. The skin changer froze a moment, and stayed still. After a moment, Everest quickly lifted her up to set her on the wooden seat. 

Pushing her in, the man went to his own seat and grabbed a large pitcher of milk, pouring her only a small portion of the enormous mug. 

The dwarves shifted, but remained quiet. 


	14. Chapter 14

_ “Thank… you.” _ Everest nodded thankfully, the giant man pushing her in after the glass was poured. 

Beorn nodded silently before sitting at the head of the head of the table, glaring down the dwarves as they shifted in discomfort. 

“Now, tell me. You are the one they call Oakenshield, correct?”

Thorin glanced at Everest giving a faint nod. 

“Explain this to me, King Under The Mountain,” 

The skin changer stood and walked around the table, the dwarves stiffening and looking nowhere but at the table. Everest watched, curious and a tad groggy. Beorn poured a pitcher of milk for Ori, patted is head and returned to his seat. But he never sat down, merely staring down on the group from Bilbo’s side.

“How has this woman come to such harm under your care? I may not know much of your kind,” 

The company winced at the skin changers harsh tone, not daring to raise their gaze.

“But I know they respect their women, and those of other species. So why, is she wounded so?” 

Thorin didn’t speak, glancing between the wizard and their host. The dwarf had never seen the wizard so stressed. Or frightened. Taking a breath, Thorin spoke slowly as to not upset their large companion, if you could call him as such. 

“Everest came across her wounds while within the clutches of goblin filth. In our escape from the goblin hordes, she was wounded further by their king as well as his subordinates. Upon the escape, we were ambushed by orcs… Azog at the head of the hunt. Cornered, we met a cliff. Having fought warg and orc alike on our run, her wounds worsened,” 

Thorin pauses as he watched the skin changer shift to the side, going towards Everest to examine her exposed skin. Bruising and small cuts. He could also clearly see Beorn’s large fingers trace the bandages visible to him. 

“She fell from the cliff side, having dangled there until her strength gave way. She fell to be caught by the eagles who brought us all to safety. She fell unconscious, and we traveled here in hopes of refuge,” 

Beorn’s hand gently glided along the Everest’s neck and jaw, a deep frown upon his face. 

“You came here only for your own refuge?” 

The company had long realized Thorin’s incorrect phrasing of their journey. He didn’t express their want to heal Everest, nor the fact they indeed attempted to protect her. 

Everest, also realizing this reached up hesitantly to touch Beorn’s large hand. Her smaller bandaged hands cupped his against her jaws and part of her neck. The changer’s attention fell to her. 

_ “They-tried….with-all-their-might-to-help-me...Yes-I-was-a-burden-upon...them-with-my-constant-lack-of-awareness...but-they-healed-me-best...they-could-in-the-moment-before-searching...for-safety....Please...believe-me-when-I-say-this...”  _

Beorn’s scanned her face for any sign of a lie, or hesitation in her words. No sign was there. The burly male rose to his full height to glare down the king. 

“My only question for you is this; why has she come to trust you and yours?” 

Thorin tilted his head, he himself could not answer such a question. He could give possible scenarios or reasons but he would be unable to answer truthfully in the given aspect. So he replied; 

“I cannot answer this because it is not mine to answer.”

A silent sigh of relief left the company. Dwalin cracked his knuckles repeatedly, never taking his eyes off of the woman. Beorn’s hand had drifted from her jaw to rest tenderly on her shoulder, rubbing gentle circles into her sore skin. 

Dwalin didn’t like the changer’s sudden infatuation with their only female member. Not in the slightest. 

Beorn nodded thoughtfully, taking his seat quietly. He had made up his mind. 

“You will stay here until the time has come for you to depart. When that time comes, you will leave here with everything you need,” 

The company looked through their numbers ecstatically, but Thorin, Gandalf and Dwalin noted the pause in Beorn's words. 

“If the Lady Everest stays here to complete her healing and recover from the harm you have inflicted upon her.” 

Everything went silent. 

Everest looked to what was equivalent to a fish out of water. Her face had gone pale and she had clutched the table ledge tightly, glancing around the company members before a look of resignation fell across her face. She tucked her hands into her lap, the slightest sparks of hope flickering out in her blank eyes. 

Thorin has the perfect chance to rid himself of this pest of a woman. This  _ human _ had driven him to the brink of madness with her lack of confrontation, as well as the lack of communication with him as she participated with every other member. But she was dreadfully close to their burglar as well as his right hand dwarf Dwalin. Not to mention she shared bond with every member, even if it only meant faint smiles or touches. 

She had the odd power to converse with them with little to no trouble, listening to their stories and consoling them with no words. She never pressed for information, allowing them to build the trust and respect they desired and gave until expressing themselves. And in turn she gave pieces of herself to them. 

He remembered the days after the trolls, she wrote in the dirt on breaks to converse with Bifur. Her tender smiles at Gloins tales of his son, listening to Dori and Bomber bicker over supper. Presenting items for Ori to draw, swapping small jokes and tricks with Nori. 

The words fell from his lips freely and confidently. 

“The Lady Everest is as much apart of this company as any dwarf here. If she does not follow us, then we do not move onward,” 

The skin changer nodded and sat back down, waving his hand so the company could finally eat. 

“I hear no lies in your voice. But do not hesitate the next time. For if you had agreed, none of you would have left this house alive. Eat. You will have all you need when the day of your departure arrive.” 

With a somewhat frightened squak, the company began to eat. After the very intimidating meal, Gandalf explained they would stay no more than a few days, leaving a cushion of two weeks for the company to travel to the mountain. 

The company understood this, resorting to replenishing their supplies and stitching their clothing. They had little to no interactions with the skin changer, and with that very little interaction with Everest. The changer acted as her shadow, following wherever she hobbled too. She often carried a mug of milk and honey with her, a loaf of bread with it. The company noticed these subtle hints of change in Everest’s behavior. The honey bread vanished overnight.

“Why’s Everest get all the good stuff?” Nori grumbled, searching the low cabinet for the delectable sweet bread. 

“She’s entitled to it at the moment, and for the next few days. By the end of the week she’ll be normal,” Dori explained. 

Nori turned red once he realized the circumstances. 

The day had run slowly, the dwarves testing the water with Beorn’s privacy and generosity. Of course they were scolded by the wizard as well as Balin. More Balin than anyone. 

As said, their host was to busy seeking out the woman. Which forced the wizards attention on the two. 

Thorin approached the wizard who watched from afar, clutching his staff nervously. Both the woman and skin changer were sitting on the porch swing, the skin changer lying beneath the woman as she sipped her milk and nibbled on her bread. 

The skin changer continuously appeared to whisper in her ear, causing her to nod her head slightly. 

“Why has our… host approached the woman?” 

Gandalf turned and sent an impatient glare at the dwarf, turning back to the target at hand. 

“He knows of the darkness held within her heart. Beorn may not seem to be the gentlest of men, but he knows when to be… kind, if you may call it that. He has become curious of her, and I am uncertain if he will allow her to depart with us to Mirkwood,” 

Thorin felt his heart tighten. 

“His curiosity is not enough to keep her here. She is her own person,” 

Gandalf turned to face Thorin with an astounded glare. 

This dwarf had given her little reason to stay with them. Gandalf believed Everest merely stayed to support her new founded companions and to follow through on her promise. If not for the contract Gandalf has no doubt she would leave. Thorin has put her through enough to give her reason to. 

“But he has the ability to sway her mind. She has been speaking with him since this morn,” 

Thorin felt his chest constrict as his stomach did flips. If Beorn persuaded her to stay, the company would go into a riot. More than likely to attack the skin changer in anger. It would be the end of their lives. 

But there was the possibility they would respect her decision and let her stay. 

Thorin gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, calloused hands quickly pulling at the long tresses. After realizing his absurd feelings for the woman, even the thought of her near the changer was infuriating as well as painful. 

“Is there any way—“

“Everest is as unpredictable as the wind. She can be a tornado of dedication, but she may also be as gentle as the spring wind. I cannot predict her decision, but I know for one that she needs our constant support. This may help her move forward with us to the mountain. Do you understand?” 

Gandalf stared the dwarf down, watching his stormy eyes flicker between his face and space behind him. He nodded after a moment of silence. 

“Good.” 

Turning on his heel, Gandalf approached the two beings sitting peacefully. Everest sipping on the sweetened milk as she stared out into the field, horses prancing around in the tall grass. 

Turning her tired eyes at Gandalf’s approach, she took a small breathe. 

_ “Beorn…why-have-you-asked-so-much-about...my-person?...You-have-more...curiosity-than-a-kitten...”  _

Beorn, who was perched beneath the woman, acting as a chair for her, looped an arm around her waist gingerly, his hand acting as a heated pad against her flesh. 

“Because I am curious of you. You have placed your trust in these dwarves, and continue to do so after they have failed to protect you as they had promised.” 

_ “I-trust-them-because-they...and-Bilbo-are-the-closest-thing...I-have-to-family...I-have-told-you-of...how-Gandalf-found-me-in...the-wilds....I-owe-both-Gandalf...Bilbo-and-Thorin-my-life...No-matter-what-is-to-come…I-will-trust-and...respect-their-decisions….My-thoughts-are-not-likely...to-sway-them-in-their-decisions...”  _

“Why do you think this?” 

Everest reaches up and took a second sip of her drink, the warm drink soothing her burning throat. As well as satisfying her cravings for the chocolate she did not possess. 

_ “I’m-not-as-brilliant...as-people-believe-me-to-be...And-as-for-swaying-them...I-do-not-hold-all-their-trust...and-respect...I-am-still-a-woman...with-little-talent...My-presence-is-not-needed...and-that-has-been-made-clear...Until-I-am-more...comfortable-with-you...in-no-offense-to-you-as...a-person...I-do-not-wish-to-talk-about-it...”  _

Beorn nodded his head in understanding and rested back against the bench they rested in. His eyes shifted to the left, seeing the wizard had slowed his approach from the tree line near the side of the house. 

“The wizard approaches,” 

Everest winced and curled in on herself, pressing the mug she held to her lips. Her ribs had been aching as of late as well as her burns, but here with Beorn she had forgotten the pain. In his presence, in this place… she felt a fraction lighter than when she was on the road. 

But this feeling seemed… false. Yes, this place and the company of the skin changer was beyond helpful. She knew what she…. inhaling deeply, Everest took a long sip from her mug. 

She had long realized her insecurities and emotions were more than thoughts clouding her head. But realizing what… she had become was terrifying. Everest stared down on her knees, the grey kit purring in her lap. But with Gandalf's words in mind, she had accepted it— though it did make her stomach churn. 

“Everest. Do you wish to speak now?” 

Nodding her head hesitantly, Everest moved forward to exit her comfortable position in Beorn’s lap, but he held her to his chest. She exhaled slowly and rubbed his hairy arm comfortingly. With great reluctance Beorn released her. Standing on unsteady feet, she looked Gandalf over. 

The wizard appears exhausted, over run with emotion and wandering thoughts. Her problems should not be added to his worries. But he wanted to know, so she would open up to him, if not just a little. 

The wizard extended his arm and allowed the woman to wrap her arm around his. Guiding her away from the skin changer, he lead her back towards their ‘sleeping corridor’. Sitting amongst the hay, Everest fidgeted with the ends of her hair, snapping the dead ends off as she spoke quietly with the wizard. 

They didn’t delve too deeply into any dark matters, merely getting comfortable with speaking about herself and what she wanted to talk about. 

No matter the topic, Gandalf listened and have comfort where he could. He often supplied her with a comforting embrace or a tender touch of his hand. They spoke until the sun had set, their discussion ending when the dwarves returned to rest. 

“Miss Everest?” 

The woman turned her head sharply, chestnut brown hair flicking over her face before resting on her shoulders. Ori had approached, a timid smile on his face. 

“I was wonderin’... if you wouldn’t mind it to terribly… if I could draw you a portrait?... maybe with my brothers?...” 

Everest blinked in surprise, glancing at Dori and Nori who stood a few feet back. Dori had the widest grin on his elder face while Nori merely tipped his head in her direction with a masterful smile. A minuscule smile painted itself on Everest’s chapped lips. 

Nodding, Everest felt a small flame burn deeply within her heart, the waters surrounding cowering at its sudden appearance. What was this feeling? This tiny flame…. was it hope? A fragment of love?... she didn’t know but it was the warmest she had felt since her recovery. 

Ori’s smile was as vibrant as always, his large hands wrapped tightly around his book. Scuttling closer, Ori plopped down beside Everest and opened his book with no trace of reluctance. 

Presenting his newest drawings, He kept his eyes on Everest, watching the tenderest of smile grace her face. Nori and Dori soon sat beside their brother and the woman, Gandalf leaving the four to sleep. 

The night was calm, and when Thorin finally entered the chambers for his slumber, he noted the Ri brother curled around the female, the Ur Family close beside them. Bifur and Bofur had rested behind Dori and Nori, using each other to sleep against while Bombur had claimed the largest portion of the haystacks. Ori had fallen asleep against the wom— Everest, book balances between their bodies. Her head rested on top of his while his body rested against hers. 

Thorin felt his heart swell, imagining her cradling the sturdy figure of a pebble, a child. His child. Thorin’s tongue glued to the top of his mouth, the fantasy rendering him speechless. 

Shaking his head, the king turned to rest beside Dwalin on the outer ring of the company. Bilbo had claimed the potato sacks and had found one to sleep in while Kili and Fili had toppled onto each other, Balin, Oin and Gloin chatting quietly as the smoked.

“What do you think Thorin?...” Dwalin pondered, pressing his knuckles to receive no comforting crack. 

“We have— I have given her little reason to stay. If Beorn decides to invite her to live within his home... Gandalf believes she will not follow us. But there is hope still. The wizard spoke of her loyalty; in keeping her promise and following through on the contract,” 

Dwalin nodded, watching the slumbering woman. 

“But will she come willingly?” 

“I am uncertain… tomorrow I plan to express my regrets… if she will hear them,” 

Dwalin’s wise eyes landed on his king. Thorin stares ahead, ignoring Dwalin’s searching gaze. It was not common for Thorin Son of Thrain to apologize. Almost unheard of. So why had he— Dwalin took closer note of his expression while Throun’s eyes rested on the girl. 

They no longer held malice or hatred. Now, they cradled care and kindness. Thorin has grown attached, maybe even appreciated her company. No, more than that. 

“You love her,” 

Thorin felt his throat clamp shut. Sparing a glance, he could see Dwalin’s face. It was blank. 

“I cannot explain it… I cannot confirm she is my... but something within me demands she be near. As if she were meant to be by my side. But… something is keeping her from me… and I from her,” 

“Thorin, if she is your One. It would be instantaneous. You nor she could deny each other,” 

“Then why do we keep distant?” 

“You forget the Lady Everest is human and unaware of your culture and beliefs. It is true she may feel for you, but because of your actions, has denied them,” 

Both dwarves turned to face the wizard who was perched in the doorway, a small frown on his lips. 

“She is constantly conflicted with her own doubts and thoughts. Adding possible romance may have been to much for her. So she stepped away. But there is a possibility it may have been due to her amnesia. She doesn’t know herself well enough to know what may be obvious. She is a woman with no recollection of her past. 21 years missing from her memory. Her family, her home, their whereabouts. Topped with her constant torment she may not want to deal with the world she now lives in.” 

Thorin twisted his wrist, the faint movement going unnoticed. Dwalin too began to press his knuckles in hopes they would crack. 

“You say she is living her life without knowing herself, and the part she does know is destroying her?” 

“She said this; ‘Imagine having a disease so overwhelming that your mind causes you to want to murder yourself. Imagine having a malignant disorder that no one understands. Imagine having a dangerous affliction that even you can't control or suppress.’ But this is not what struck me most,” 

Thorin felt sick to his stomach, and by Dwalin’s expression he felt the same unsettlement and nausea growing in the back of his throat. Neither want to hear what Gandalf had to say next. 

“I went into the depths of madness and suddenly broke a new surface. It’s like being lost at sea, treading water believing yourself entirely alone with no hope of rescue. It’s knowing that you’re going to run out of energy, and eventually one wave is going to be enough for you to sink under,” 

Dwalin stood sharply and exited, hand pressed to his mouth. No he wasn’t sick, I am sure you can guess why he left.

“If you wish to repair the damage you have created, I would start now Thorin Oakenshield. I doubt you will have time in the near future.” 

With a turn of his heel, the wizard was gone. Leaving the dwarf to his muddled mind and numbing pain. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. Hooray! So hi, long time no see :).   
> This chapter took me a bit because continuously changed and hen went back to the original. Plus, college has been occupying me and has my undivided attention. So I'm sorry if I have kept you all waiting.   
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will be a roller coaster, I suppose.

The dawn came sooner than Thorin wished. He had, of course, woken far before the others. But he wasn’t the only one. Everest was tucked comfortably between the Ri brothers, her head on Nori’s lap while her hips rested on Dori’s and her legs on Ori. All three snoring. 

The dwarf king had noticed her awakening, and watched from his corner as she struggled to removed the brothers from her side. 

_ “Heavens…”  _

Thorin smiled faintly at her grumbled, glad to see she was in a better spirit than the day before. With only this day and the next to prepare for their journey... He has little time to speak with the woman, and if he found her all alone and away from the skin changer it would be a miracle. 

Thorin watched quietly as she wiggled her way from the Ri brother’s grasp. But she stopped instantaneously, clutching her lower stomach as she took quiet controlled breaths. Her wounds had healed slowly over the hours, the journey to Beorn’s had them healed in patchy waves, creating more agony instead of less. 

Oin had restitched and tied bandages every three or so hours. Continuously aligning them and tying them. If she moved to suddenly, she would do more damage than good. 

Thorin was on his feet faster than he thought he could move.

“Are you alright?” 

Thorin stared down into Everest’s storm grey orbs. Her eyes were wide with surprise. But this allowed him to see all the detail he had missed. 

Her eyes were more than just grey, within the cloudy waters of her gaze he could see the slender flecks of silver and stone glint in their cool waters. The never ending tunnels leading within the sturdy mountain, they guided him into her very soul. 

Thorin was jolted ‘awake’ when Everest flinched back and closed her eyes. Without his realization, he had reached out and caressed her healing jaw and cheek, calloused fingers pressing gingerly into sore flesh. 

“Don’t fiddle with her like a toy,” 

Oh her words sunk deep into his skin, but he knew on some degree her response was— Everest didn’t say that. 

Snapping his head up, Thorin noted their burglar glaring down on him, an impatient tap of his foot echoing in the air. 

Thorin rose to his full height and stared down the hobbit, but Bilbo had found his courage. Not backing down, the hobbit approached and forced the dwarf king to step away from the female without lifting a finger. 

Everest gently pulled herself from the dwarfs grip to hobble towards a snoring Oin. With a gentle tap he was awake. 

“Ah, ready.... to change yer… bandages I see,” The healer yawned.

Thorin turned his attention back to the hobbit and frowned. 

“I was not fiddling with her. If I was, you would know it.” 

Not the best thing he could have said. The hobbit was redder than a blood moon. Reaching up the halfling latched onto Thorin’s ear and dragged the surprised dwarf out into the morning light, into the field of horses where he proceeded to yell at the king to be, much like a parent to his fauntling. 

Everest on the other hand was lead to the rather spacious bathroom to be treated. 

Oin set down his fresh bandages and herbs, motioning the girl to remove her loose top and odd binding in which she dare not explain. 

Everest exhaled slowly and reached up with her decent arm, the one not screaming bloody murder for being lifted above her chest. Removing her shirt, she assisted as much as she could in removing the bandages. Most needed to be soaked to make sure they didn’t remove the scabs. 

“Let me see ye lass,” 

Lifting her head, Everest rested her jaw in Oin’s hand so he could see how well it was doing. He did the same with her arm and checked her ribs. 

“Good good, ye’re healing fast’r than anticipated lass. By the end of next week ye should be fully healed. Yer arm and jaw that is. The bruising will have faded to an off tone of yer skin. But yer arms will take a bit longer. The burns on yer hands are well, good they weren’t as bad as I thought.” 

Oin looked over the girl, content with his assessment. 

_ “...Oin?” _

“Yes lass?” 

_ “When-you… when-you-reclaim-Erebor...will-I-be….welcome?”  _

The healer watched the girl, his nimble hands dressing her wounds as he did. 

“I cannot speak fer the others, but ye are welcome within my home, may that be in the Blue Mountains or Erebor. I am certain the other will attest to this,” 

Her weak eyes pooled with tears, and she looked into Oin’s elder eyes with absolute gratitude. 

_ “Thank-you-Oin...thank-you...” _

She bent forward and wrapped the dwarf in her trembling arms, sniffling into his shoulder as he patted her bare shoulder. 

“Don’t thank me Lassy. Ye are a blessing to this company, and to this here earth. Don’t ye ever doubt that,” 

Everest’s tired body curled closer to his, finding comfort in his frame. Arms tight around his neck, Oin was unable to finish wrapping her torso. He gave her the moment she needed and gently guided her upward, tying the knot and slipping a clean shirt over her head. This shirt from Dwalin. 

It was to large for her, but he had insisted. 

Everest’s left shoulder was peering out at the neck- it looked more like she was wearing a dress. Her wool trousers hugged her calves and her bare feet were caked with straw and dust. 

“Come now lass, let’s get to breakfast. How are ye doing?” 

Everest rose to her feet and gave a feeble smile. 

_ “I-will...be-better-with-some-honey-and-milk...”  _

Oin chuckled and gave her a small tea bag, pressing it into her loose hand. 

“Have some of this and it will help with the pain,” 

Everest cracked a smile and rested a hand on Oin’s shoulder, fingers hesitantly rubbing thankful circles into his shoulder. 

“Not a problem lass,” 

She moved ahead and shuffled towards the kitchen. Greeting the company members as she went, she noticed a brooding Thorin and a frowning Bilbo. Ducking her gaze from Thorins’ she tapped Bilbo’s shoulder. 

_ “...Are-you-alright?”  _

The hobbit relaxed at the humans appearance and smiled warmly. 

“Peachy. I see you have tea, shall I prepare it?” 

Everest shook her head and took a seat beside him. 

“Oh, is it medicine?” 

She nodded. 

“I see. What will you—“

The room stiffened as the skin changer entered, taking his seat at the head of table, Everest's right. He turned the seat she sat in so it was closer to him and presented a tray with a large metal pitcher filled with hot water. Honey in a small cup to add to the tea if it was to bitter. 

Everest touched his arm in thanks and looked over the table. Thorin was watching her. 

Ducking her head, Everest gave a quiet thanks before she began to fill her plate with various fruits and several loaves of sweet bread. 

Oin smiled. A hearty appetite was always good. 

After a rambunctious breakfast, The company excused themselves, but Everest was approached by the princes of Erebor, Fili and Kili. 

Fili seemed… off. He wouldn’t look her in the eye. Everest felt her heart twitch and she reached out to cup his cheek, unaware of the significance of touching his hair. 

Early in the journey she had avoided touching them and their hair. She just never introduced contact without the permission of the person. But now… Everest didn’t feel she needed to ask. 

Her palm held Fili’s head up as her thumb brushed over his cheek, fingers gently stroking. 

The blonde was searching her eyes desperately, unsaid words pressed against the roof of his mouth. 

_ “I’m-alright….Fili...I’m-just…fine,” _

The blonde prince let out a brief chuckle, humor nowhere to be found. He left his brothers side and embraced the petite girl, arms around her shoulder and waist. 

“You foolish, careless girl,” 

Everest exhaled and rested her arms over his shoulder, patting his back tenderly. She was never good at comforting others. She was better at listening. 

_ “Come-now-Fili...I’m-alright...I—“ _

Everest didn’t finish, dropping her head down onto his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed before opening her mouth to speak. She couldn’t let him feel guilt for what she tried to do, let him take the fault when she was the one to blame. 

_ Don’t do it! Shut up shut up shut up! _

_ “On-the-cliff…I—“  _

Fili hushed her and pulled her shoulder back, tender blue eyes staring up at her. 

“I know, I know what happened. I failed you—“ 

_ “No-you-didn’t!”  _

Everest ripped herself from his arms and clutched herself, her hair blocking her eyes as she stumbled backward. 

“Everest—“ 

_ “I-knew-I-was...going-to-die...And-if-I-continued-to-hold-onto-you...if-I-continued-to-hope...for-survival...your-life-would-end-with-mine…..I-was-a-coward…..I-made-you...believe-I-was-safe-just...to-make-you-watch-me-fall! I-wanted-to— I-WANT-TO-DIE!”  _

Everest ripped at her scalp angrily, tears falling down her face. Fili and Kili watched in befuddlement, concern and fear for her invading all their senses. 

“Everest-” 

She cut them if with an angry wail, throwing her hand out to keep them away from her. 

_ Shut up, shut up!  _

Her throat began to close, blocking her airway, her tongue seemed to swell, her mouth becoming dry as panic swept over her. 

_ “I-used-you-as-means...to-do-so...I-was-ready-to-die-but-falling...seeing-you-and-the-company-trying-so...hard-to-keep-me-alive— it— it-boggles-my-mind!”  _

Everest had the entire company’s attention, a few approaching her as she stepped backward, towards the front door. 

Her burnt hands rapidly ripped at her head, clutching her tresses tightly, fingers ranking against her scalp. Several strands began to fall to the ground. She was ripping her hair out, tears spilling over her cheeks. Madness and anguish had taken control, she had finally revealed the frightening mess she was. 

She screamed again, scaring the animals nearby. The grey kit in which had followed her for the past day ran away, the birds had stopped their chirping, the world seemed to have froze in place. 

Glóin, who was the closest beside the brothers, approached from behind. Eyes shining with tears. 

_ “I’m-a-coward...I’m-sick-of-pretending-everything...is-okay-but...just-thinking-about-what-I-have-become...is-terrifying...I’m-no-better-than-the….dirt-we-have-tread!”  _

Gloin went unnoticed as he shut the front door, eliminating her one escape. She continued to cry hysterically as she spoke. Her voice was cracking, the split in her lip reopening at her gaping cries. Blood slipped past her chin and hit the floor. 

Kili reached out but she swatted him away. 

_ “Everyday-I-prayed-for-death-to-swoop...down-and-take-me...but-I-would-fight-it...I-would-fight-for-life-just-to-make...you-believe-I-was-okay...I-don’t—didn’t-want-to-burden...any-of-you-with-my-problems...But-knowing-my-departure-would...affect-you-in-the-slightest-was-heartbreaking!” _

Glóin caught the stumbling girl in his arms, steadying her as he wrapped his large hands around her wrists and drawing them away from her scalp, a few patches clear for him to see. 

“Everest—“ 

_ “I-don’t-deserve-your-pity...Your-love-and-care...All-I-have-done-is-just-a-charade—“  _

“EVEREST!” 

The hysteric woman wailed as she struggled in Gloin’s arms. Bilbo had popped up in front of her and now cradled her cheeks, matching her heart broken gaze with his own. Her tears blurred her vision, and she attempted to escape. 

Gloin steadied her, and lowered the both of them onto a bench beside the door. Everest was cradled against his chest as Bilbo brushed aside her tears, forcing her to look him in the eye. 

“You are broken, yes. But the woman you are is beautiful and kind. When you joined this company, you were as bright as the sun. You had drive and purpose! And you are still that very woman,” 

Stepping back, Bilbo made room for the next member to approach. Bifur. 

The dwarf caught her cheek in his hand and pressed his forehead to hers, never breaking eye contact. He didn’t speak, merely holding her. Moving aside, Bofur approached. Everest inhaled, her broken voice catching in her uneven breathes. 

“You aren’t a coward lass. You put us before yerself. You protected us and accepted us as we were, not caring if others ostracised you for it. And for that we owe you more than you think,” 

Bombur lumber over after. 

“Ye have introduced kindness we have not seen in years. Ye add the sweet flavor of care and gentleness to our odd mix of characters. Do ye think we will discard ye so easily?” 

Oin stepped up. 

“Ye took us into your heart and welcomed us into yer life. Ye chose us as yer company over yer own kind and the hobbit company. Ye treated us as equals and care for us on the cold nights of travel.” 

Glóin spoke next. 

“Tough times don’t last, tough folk do. Everybody wants to be a diamond, the more it is cut, the brighter it sparkles. Remember, diamonds are created under pressure from dirty coal,” 

Everest has somehow regained control of her breath; hearing and absorbing their words. Balin smiled at the woman and brushed, what remained of her tears, aside. 

“When those dark waters pull ye into their depths, ye still had the strength to swim to the surface; no matter the place it took ye, to catch yer breath and move forward. That strength still and always will lay within ye lass. Ye just need us to show ye it,” 

Dori and Nori stepped up next. 

“They say times heals, but I don’t agree,” Dori tucked her hair behind her ear, a warm smile on his lips. “Time heals the wounds but leaves the scars. The scars never fade, but they remind you of what you have survived, and what you have to live for. If you ever need it, we will show you what to live for,” 

Nori took Everest from Gloin’s tender grasp and balanced her against his chest, her feet resting lightly on his as he began to dance around the room, drawing a few weak chuckles from the girl. The dance was sloppy and uncoordinated, the dwarf having to bear the deed of balancing her against himself and move about to entertain her. 

“Do ye know why I dance lass? I dance to be free, to forget, and so that I can have something when I feel I have nothing. I want ye to dance with me, because I want ye to know ye have something. And that something is me,” 

Dori slapped his head once the dwarf stopped his prance around the dining room, making Everest laugh faintly. Ori was next.

“As the dwarf I am, I can’t provide much to comfort you because I can’t imagine words will help you. But I want to say this: I see beauty in everything, including you. And this is what I see, as should you,” 

The youngest dwarf opened his book and present the singular portrait of her. She was sitting before a fire, the landscape plain behind her beside a few hills. Just outside the Shire. She was grinning ear to ear, laughter gleaming in her eyes. She held a stew bowl and a spoon, the fire glittering in the soups surface. 

She looked so happy… 

Everest turned from Bofur’s grip to speak with Ori but Dwalin stepped into her path, arms crossed over his chest as he examined the female. Everest felt her heart freeze in fear, her eyes more than likely portraying this emotion. 

Dwalin reaches up and caught her upper arm, gently pulling her down so she sat before him. He soon sat in front of her and spoke softly, surprising her. The tough dwarf crossed his legs and caught her hands, letting them rest in his calloused grip on his legs. 

“I have witness war and death, I have seen my brethren fall and rise from ash. Much like them, you have taken a stand against your inner demons. But you fell,” 

Everest looked away in shame. 

“But you too stood again, sword clasped in your hand.” 

Dwalin rubbed her palms gently, examining the ruined flesh. New and olds scars apparent. 

“A strong woman is one who is able to smile this morn, as if she wasn’t crying the night before. You have cried each night, and we were blind to have not seen it. You claim death is your only option, yet you fought against it. You clawed yer way back to us to make sure you would keep yer promise.” 

Everest desperately wanted to correct him. She wasn’t this glorified being, above all others. She wasn’t perfect. 

_ “I’m-everything-but-what-you-say-Dwalin...I-made-the-promise...yes...But-I-don’t-want...to-live-this-life-anymore—“  _

“If you are desperate enough for death, then you are desperate enough to do something crazy. Unheard of,” Dwalin countered, cupping her hand to his chest. 

“Do ye feel that beat? Ye have a heart, and no matter how much damage that heart undergoes, ye came back to make sure we were well. Ye fought with us and cared for us. This heart may be in the depths of darkness but it still beats. And like yer heart, ye are still beating with life. Do not throw it away for such thoughts,” 

_ “Dwalin—“ _

Dwalin pulled her hand up to his cheek. He had watched from afar, and he saw a connection in himself and the woman. He knew of the darkness that lurked in her, he knew it well. 

Her small hand fell against his cheek, fingers tangling in his beard. His heart fluttered. No he didn’t love her like he may love his One, but he loved her. 

“I want ye to join my clan, be apart of my family. Become a daughter of Fundin, and a sister to both Balin and I.” 

Everest froze. Be… family? His family? He wanted her as a sister? There were a few nods amongst the company, Balin cheering at the thought. 

“I always wanted a sister!” 

Everest felt her heart swell. A brother!  _ A family!  _ Ripping her hand back she tackled the dwarf laughing with the overwhelming emotions. Dwalin caught her, wrapping his arms around her as she sputtered. 

The small flame exploded, the dark waters evaporating if they didn’t fall away in time. The dark storm above still lay, but in the meantime it would wait. 

_ “Yes!”  _

The dwarves cheered in delight, swarming the two as they swatted Dwalin and Balin on the shoulder. Everest was hugged tenderly and given several more words of comfort. But they could see clearly she was better than she was before. 

“Move out of the way! We want to hug Everest too!” 

Fili and Kili burrowed their way into the tight cluster and wrapped the girl in their arms, grinning ear to ear. 

“Congrats Everest!” 

“Good luck with the old brute!” 

Dwalin snorted and yanked the boys off the wounded woman. She shuffled back and observed the situation she was now in. 

With the prospect of a new family, and the warmth in her chest… she could finally breathe. The dark ocean around her had receded, high tides now lowered to merely lick the bay. She could see what lay around her, the hundreds of possibilities to better herself with the new help of her family. Her brothers. Her company. 

Her mental health wasn’t going to brighten with a snap of her fingers, she would need her dwarves to help her be the woman she may have been before waking in The Shire. 

With trembling lips, she laughed. 

_ You don’t deserve this. Do you really think they want you, this mess of a girl, as family? It is a pity offer, a rouse to draw you in. Do you really believe them? They don’t love you, care for you. You used them to help you in your own suicide. Admitting it was a bold move.  _

Her smile began to falter. 

_ That’s right. I’m still here you ingrate. Don’t forget what I have told you. Don’t get attached, they don’t care!  _

“Everest, Eve— Lass?” Balin gently tapped his sisters cheek, trying to catch her gaze. Her eyes were glossed over, seeming to be somewhere else entirely. 

He looked deeply into her gaze, they were faint with light and warmth, but surrounded by darkness. Cupping her face, Balin brought her forehead against his own and whispered softly. 

“Don’t listen to it lass, don’t listen,” 

_ They don’t love you. You are a burden, an unwanted pest.  _

“We want you here lass. Come on now, let me see yer face,” 

The dark voice within Everest’s mind became fuzzy, the yelling entity fading away as the warm voice comforted her. 

Focusing her eyes Everest realized she was peering down onto Balin, his eyes twinkling up at her as she was brought back to reality. She could feel the faint sparks flutter in her chest. 

Happiness. Was that the warmth?

_ “Thank-you…I-don’t-know-how-you-deal...with-my-breakdowns-all-the-time…”  _

Balin chuckled and rubbed her head in comfort. 

“We will need to craft a bead, braid yer hair nice and proper,” 

Everest blinked in question. Dwalin stepped up, speaking softly. 

“Hair to our people is sacred; only intermediate family may touch each other’s hair—“ 

Balin interjected. 

“Of course during courtship after the initial stages are done, both partners may braid a courtship bead into each others hair but ye have no reason to worry about it. We being yer brothers will braid yer hair with our family emblem and care fer ye. And once Erebor is rebuilt, house you and shelter you,” 

Everest nodded, touching her hair gingerly. It had grown during their travels, to a rather long length. The ends were dead and split, and she soon realized the damage she had done was great. 

Running her fingers over her scalp, she felt there were small patches of open skin. Wincing she dropped her hand. 

_ “I-understand...Are-you-sure-of-this?...” _

“As sure as day lass,” Dwalin grinned reaching up and tucking her hair back. 

The wounded woman smiled and tilted her head so her cheek rested against Dwalin’s hand. She cupped her hand against the back of his and brought Balin close to her side. Her… family, her brothers. 

It was a warm but odd sensation, the words leaving an odd feeling on her tongue. 

“Miss,” 

Everest turned quickly and caught Beorn’s soft eyes, his gaze warm but hardening when landing on her new dwarvish family. Parting her brothers side, huh brothers… how nice. Everest approached the skin changer and extended her arms in a ‘hug me’ manner. Beorn smiled gently and lifted the woman, soon balancing Everest on one forearm. 

“Everest, could I—“ 

Beorn’s growl cut the dwarf off, and that dwarf was Thorin Oakenshield. Everest pressed herself closer to the male, eyes slightly wider than they were before. 

“Do not come closer, dwarf.” 

_ “Beorn-it’s—“  _

“He will not come near you in my presence. He has done enough,” 

_ “Beorn—“ _

“Your brothers are welcome as well as any other you request, but none will approach without your approval.” 

Then Beorn carried the woman out of the building, taking her to relax in the shade of the willows as he chopped wood not far from her. 

Sighing Everest examined her surroundings, finding peace. This was the last of peace, the sanctuary would be left behind by sun rise. She looked down on her wounded body and ran her semi healed fingers across the bandages. 

Finding the bindings end, she slowly pulled the bandages up and unwound them from her arms and shoulder. Doing the same to her opposite arm she examined the flesh. Her right now bore new scars and flesh wounds, most healed. The smaller ones faint white lines or burns. 

The burns had basically vanished, the only major wound being the goblin claws and the faint ache from her shoulder. As for her left… 

The scarred tissue had been through hell and back already so she couldn’t tell what was new scarring tissue, but she could see the healed wound from Rivendell and the goblin claws. The burns had faded away which was good, but they ache constantly. 

She left the willow and returned inside, ignoring the few dwarves around her. Stepping into the large bathroom, she shut the door and latched it. Removing her shirt with great difficulty, she was able to see the damage to her bruised neck, jaw and shoulders. Turning around, she examined her back. 

It had several small patches of raw flesh and agitated scratches. The mountains had done that damage. All and all it looked rather normal besides the slightly redder patches on the scarred flesh. 

“Everest, Ye in there?” 

_ “Yes...I’m-just-letting...the-injuries-breathe,” _

“Everyone’s gatherin’ supplies fer the morn, would you like anythin?” 

Everest couldn’t stop the smile as she grabbed her shirt and pressed it to her chest, unlatched the door and opening it slightly. 

Dori gaped a moment before slapping his hand over his eyes and spinning on his heel to avoid her topless front. 

_ “If-we-can...I’d-like-to-bring-some-honey-and-sugar-cubes...if-he-has-any.”  _

“S-Sure thing Lass!”

She had never seen Dori move quite that quickly. Closing the door again, she shimmied her way back into her shirt, leaving the bandages in the small disposal bin beside the sink. 

Beorn quickly found her location and tenderly lifted her onto his shoulder, stepping back out of the house to sit on the porch. His hand landed on her stomach and the pain within her faded. 

Everest closed her eyes and rested fully against the man. His company was appreciated and sought out, but there was this feeling of… how could she put it. As if it was the wrong man holding her. 

Don’t get it wrong, Beorn was the kindest skin changer she had the pleasure of encountering, but being in his arms didn’t make her feel… right? As if another was meant to do that. 

Shaking her head vaguely, Everest focused on the skies, watching the clouds drift across the horizon. The next two hours was like this, watching the skies as Beorn slept beneath her, hand held in place with her own. 

“Everest,” 

The female tilted her head at the voice. Her tired eyes swayed to the left as did her head, quickly catching sight of the familiar furs and mop of black hair. 

_ “...Master-Dwarf,”  _

She watched Thorin shift tensely, a small twitch to his wrist as she watched him. 

“Come with—“, the dwarf took a deep breathe and reworded his phrase, “May you and I have a moment, to speak?” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! -rises up out of smoke lie Mushu-   
> So hi! I updated a little while back, and i hope you enjoyed that one! And here is another chapter, so yeah! Enjoy :)

_ “You’re-not-making-sense...what-are-you--”  _

Thorin slowly drew closer and wrapped a hand around hers, ignoring her rigid frame and lack of breath. 

“My people believe that when were bestowed upon this land, we are only half of a soul. Our ones carry the missing piece, and once found is celebrated and cherished. Ones are our other half, our one true love,” Thorin intertwined his fingers with Everest’s, closing his eyes in bliss. Her hand cradled his own tenderly, a perfect fit. 

_ “No--”  _

“I know this is unwanted knowledge, and it is a risk to you, but I must express this as well as my regrets,” Thorin cut her short, drawing himself even closer to the panicked woman. He released her hand only to catch her wrist and lead her palm to rest against his cheek. 

He didn’t need a response, didn’t care if he was rejected, didn’t care what happened next. He lived for this moment, to finally meet and cherish his One. Her hand, although bandaged, was warm and comforting against his skin. She didn’t move, just allowing him this moment of peace. 

“Dwarf!” 

Thorin was on his feet faster than Everest could blink. The king had taken station in front of her, blocking her view of the skin changer. Beorn was snarling at the king, ready to tear the dwarf apart. Everest stumbled over her wounded frame and called out. 

_ “Beorn!”  _

Thorin stepped in the way of the skinchanger, not allowing him to approach Everest. 

“We are talking, you are not needed,” Thorin warned, glaring at the changer. 

Beorn snarled and grabbed ahold of the dwarf, lifting him so he hovered eye to eye with himself. Thorin realized his mistake. He was hurled down to the earth, no longer a concern to Beorn as he hurried closer to Everest, quickly assisting her into his arms. Everest attempted to calm the changer but he was far to mad. 

“He was forcing himself upon you,” 

_ “No-he-wasn’t!...I-was-just--he-was-just--”  _

“He can do you no harm now,” 

_ “He-never-hurt-me!” _

“Lies,” 

_ “Listen-to-me!”  _

Beorn looked down on the woman, surprised at her shout. It was the first time she ever raised her voice to him. She took a deep breath, clutching her throat at the sharp pain she had caused her. Tenderly she touched his bicep. 

_ “Thorin-was-apologizing...In-the-end-he...did-draw-closer...he-did-bring-my-hand...into-his-own...and-yes-I-was-frightened...But-not-because...he-was-touching-me….He-was…nice,”  _

Beorn watched her face intently, seeing the confusion but honesty in her eyes. He nodded, but didn’t allow her down. Beorn pressed his forehead to hers and exhaled deeply. She followed his breathing pattern and calmed herself with the changer. Thorin had caught his breath and stood, falling to the left before catching himself again. 

“Evere--” He cut himself off and bowed his head, trying not to provoke Beorn. 

“Dwarf, if I find that she is betrayed by you… I will not forgive,” Beorn finished, setting the wounded woman on her feet. 

Beorn departed that moment. Thorin watched him go before turning back to the uncertain woman. She was fiddling with the edges of her hair, the tips snapping of as her eyes flickered anywhere but in his direction. 

_“I-don’t-think-I-can...I-don’t-know-how-you...I-thought-so-many-times-you...Why-is-this-coming-out-now!”_ She cried suddenly, snapping her hands to her scalp as she stared down at her toes. 

_“You’re-acting-so-weird!...You-say-things-about...your-culture...your-One!...And-you-save-me-in-the...Goblin-caves-and...this-morning?..How-can-you-do...a-complete-180...in-a-matter-of-days?...It-doesn’t...How-can-you-claim...I-am-your--”_ Her voice cracked and as she continue to speak, her voice had become a desperate croak. 

Her voice had given way under it’s stress. 

Thorin approached the emotional woman and attempted to calm her, stop her squeaking as panic flared in her eyes. She clutched her throat, her breathe quickening. She attempted to scream, but nothing escaped. Nothing but the horrid croaking and gargles. 

Everest stepped back and away, waving her hands in a ‘don’t get closer’ manner. He ignored it. She needed to calm down before she hurt herself. Catching her upper arms, he gave her one good shake. She forced herself to scream. 

_“Oin, OIN!”_ She fought against Thorin desperately. 

Thorin held tightly to her. Thinking quickly, he forced her body into his own, engulfing her in his arms. Her shouts were muffled in his furs, her rambling ended. She didn’t move, as stiff as a rod in his arms, but it was heaven on earth for Thorin. 

Her body was soft and tender, though taller than he, it felt as if his soul was whole. He exhaled completely, inhaling her scent. Honey, she smelled of honey and raspberries. Though battered by the world, she was somehow before him, broken, but with him. 

“Thorin! What happened?” 

Thorin snapped his gaze over his shoulder to the fast approaching healer, Dwalin and Balin on his heels. 

“Her voice fails her, she went into a panic--” Thorin wasn’t given time to explain. Upon seeing her brothers, she new voice squeaked as she flailed to be closer to them. 

Balin quickly approached and gathered the hysteric girl in his arms, cupping her cheek to look her in the eyes. She wailed soundlessly and clung to him. Dwalin made eye contact with Thorin and new immediately. He told her. Or at least he told her to the best of his abilities. 

“Hush now, sh. All is well,” Balin comforted her best he could, waving Oin closer once she was calm enough. Thorin stood on the perimeter of the ordeal, watching quietly. 

Dwalin approached and stopped before his king, crossing his arms. 

“Ye told her?” 

“She understood without much words on my part… I may have made it worse,” Thorin murmured, twisting his wrist. 

“You are true in your words, dwarf,” A deep voice rumbled. 

Dwalin and Thorin snapped their eyes to the skin changer, who hovered over them dangerously. Thorin swallowed thickly and Dwalin bit his cheek, waiting for the skin changer to continue. 

“That woman has lost a great deal, as well as gained it. Your wizard knows this better than you think. But she has taken the rights steps towards recovery. Physically as well as mentally. You were unwise in choosing now to tell her, and I know many had encouraged it. But the depths she now reach is all up to your future actions, as well as her own. Be careful with her, dwarf, she may not survive the next surprise,” 

With his somewhat confusing word, the changer abandoned the dwarves to care for their companion. Everest was brought into the careful embrace of her brothers while Oin examined her throat. 

“Ye merely lost yer voice for a time. Not to worry, it will return in a few weeks, although more coarse than before,” 

Everest inhaled sharply, avoiding all eye contact with the dwarven folk. 

_ He has done little to prove himself,  _

Surprised by the new voice, Everest stiffened. This one was softer, kinder than her original. It echoed within her mind gently, comforting her as well as easing some of the waves around her. Unlike the first voice, this was a male speaking within her mind. She hadn’t known she could have more than one voice. 

Was she going insane? More than likely.

_ You are not mad, Little Mortal. Hear me, I speak the truth.  _

She awaited the voice’s wisdom, seeming to need to hear what ‘he’ had to say. 

_ The one you fret for has been like a coin, flipping from one resolve to another. But you as well. If you truly wish to heal, you must speak and reveal your entire self. Not pieces. You are broken, Little Mortal, and for that you cannot continue presenting fragments, but the entirety of yourself. I know the demon within you will berate you, using vile reason to turn you away,  _

So ‘he’ knew off the other voice… 

The dwarves seeing her calm state lead her into the cottage, allowing her to rest before their early departure. Thorin had declared it amongst the company not moments ago. 

_ I do, heed my word, Little Mortal. Listen, Listen, _

I am listening! 

_ Then hear me. Talk with one, if not the entire group, than to one you trust.  _

I… 

_ I cannot read their names within your mind, nor see their face. So it is up to you to seek this being out. If you are in need of my guidance, just call.  _

Why… are you helping me? You are clearly not apart of me… 

_ I am one of wisdom and curiosity. You have captured my attention, seeing as your heart cried out to me.  _

My heart? 

_ You soul and heart have been in desperate need of care, and clearly no other than I have sensed their distress. The call merely became stronger in these past months, as well as in the past moments.  _

I see… 

_ Return to reality, your companions call upon you _ . 

And just like that the voice departed, the warmth it brought vanishing as the waters rushed towards her once more. 

Lifting her eyes, Everest watched the dwarves bustle about gathering supplies and deciding on their mounts. Beorn watched from afar, her bag resting on his arm. She had been packed for, so he merely set it beside her. He knew he could not stop her from leaving, nor keep her from staying. 

“Be safe, Little one,” Beorn smiled faintly, brushing her cheek. 

_ “I-will-see-you-again...I-swear,” _ She promised, a sorrowful smile on her lips. 

By morn she and the company were ready…. But they could never prepare for the wood enough. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, long time no see. Don't hate me for not posting for so long. Life got in the way. (Lame excuse I know but it did)   
> So, here's a chapter. Another is on its way. Enjoy

Chapter 18

“The Elven Gate,” Gandalf stare upon the grand gate before the sick wood. The once vibrant leaves had fallen and become tramped into the ground by those brave enough to enter the vile wood, “Here lies our path through Mirkwood,” 

Dwalin dismounted his steed and assisted Everest in doing so as well, examining the woods from the corner of his eye. Taking a critic eye around the area behind them he spoke. 

“No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side,” 

“See the ponies loose. Allow them to return to their master,” 

With a small amount of resistance the dwarven company dismounted and removed their supplies from their mounts. The tiny hobbit took hesitant steps toward the forest, eyes wide. 

“This forest feels… sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?” 

He turned in hopes of another route. Everest joined the hobbit, examining the dark woods. She forced her mind to silence itself, the waters ever churning within her. But she was able to feel the horror within her. She would, if the only way, enter these woods. Not without exhausting all possible ways to avoid entering it. 

“Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south,” Gandalf paused, seeming to hear something they could not. “The High Fells. So be it,” 

Everest tilted her head. The High Fells? Was that a location within these accursed wood? Turning away from mentioned wood, she took her rather light pack from Balin and frowned, seeing most of the supplies she was charged was mounted on his own. Making an attempt to speak, her throat croaked. Cringing, she reached for the supplies. 

“Nay lass, I will carry it,” 

She snatched a sack and tied it to her own, waving her arms wildly in a charade the dwarf couldn’t understand. 

“Lass, I won’t have ye--” 

“Leave her Balin. She may carry it,” Dwalin smirked. 

Coming to stand beside his sister, Dwalin tenderly massaged her arm. A sigh escaped her, revealing she welcomed the touch. 

“Just cause she is wounded doesn’t mean she can’t carry her own,” 

Everest smiled faintly and ben at the knees, wrapping a hesitant arm around Dwalin in thanks. Dwalin, shocked a moment, returned it quickly before moving to help the others. 

Turning away, Everest found Gandalf atop his horse, talking with the dwarf king. 

“I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me,” 

Thorin frowned. Everest observed quietly. She had not spoken to Thorin since last night. The male voice hadn’t spoke to her but she had the feeling it would appear sooner or later. She had decided against conversing with the king, unable to handle his confession, nor her mess of a heart that tried to accept it. 

She turned away. Tears stung her eyes. No! No, she wouldn’t-- 

Inhaling deeply she scrubbed her eyes. No tears, she couldn’t do this anymore. Since the departure of Beorn’s, she hasn’t looked at the king, or even be near him. Inhaling deeply, Everest clenched her jaw best she could and put on a brave front. 

“Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day.” Thorin grumbled, marching into the wood. 

And one by one the company followed. Barely a few steps into the woods did the path twist deeper into the forests grasp. The path continued to twist and turn, going over all sorts of terrain. Ledges, bare ground, they even had to scale a few fallen trees. As they moved, Dwalin had now taken the lead, thumping his hammer onto the ground to find the paving stones of the trial. 

Everest breathed deeply, attempting to catch herself. The air seemed to suddenly thin out, making her dizzy and out of breathe. She stumbled to the left, finding support from Balin and Bilbo. 

“Air, I need air,” 

“Oh my head, its spinning like a top,” Oin groaned. 

The line of dwarves suddenly came to a stop, grumbling and bumping into one another. Everest fell sideways, her vision blurring completely. 

“Keep moving Nori, why have we stopped?” 

“The path! It’s gone!” 

“What?!” 

“What’s going on?” 

“We’ve lost the path!” 

“Find it!” 

“Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!”

The Company wandered through the forest, searching for the oath. But soon, the forest took its toll. The forest had begun to affect them, and the dwarves stagger about. Balin was all but carrying Everest as he walked, balancing the woman on his side as his arm held her up. 

“I don’t remember this place before. None of it’s familiar,” Said the elder, hoisting Everest up to keep her from collapsing. 

“It’s got to be here.”

“What hour is it?” Thorin huffed, forcing himself to stand straight.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what day it is,” Dwalin snapped, floundering his way to Balin’s side.

“Is there no end to this accursed place?” The King snarled. 

The dwarves muttered and rambled as they wander about, sometimes colliding into one another causing a domino effect. 

Bilbo absentmindedly plucks a spiderweb; causing it to vibrate, and the vibrations continue through the various linked spiderwebs and far off into the forest. Bilbo plucks the web again. He hears a strange whispering noise. He pays no mind to it. 

Everest muttered and attempted to stand straight, feeling Balin beginning to weaken under her added weight. Standing with her feet spread wide, she took a single step before collapsing. 

“Everest!” 

The woman flipped and floundered finding her footing, or so she thought, seeing the dwarves upside down. In reality she was flat on her back staring up at the dwarves. The top of her head flat against the ground. She opened her mouth, huffed and giggled lightly. 

Beyond all comprehension, she watched the upside down dwarves muddle into one enormous collage of colors and shapes. Their voices were muddled and mixed. 

How interesting. One of the shapes approached and reached out, catching her shoulder. She allowed it to lift her up, now upside down with it, and drag her along. 

Everest could understand pieces of what the shapes said. 

A leather pouch. 

Being lost. 

Something about a tree. 

Oh now she was running. Whatever for? She hadn’t a thing to be afraid of! Oh, now that was an odd sensation. All sticky and white. Wait, was that a web around her?

Everest blinked, catching sight of a clear creature. An enormous spider, spinning her frame into a cocoon. 

Oh. That’s why there was web. 

And soon, she was completely encased in webbing. 

Darkness lead her into a sweet, sweet lull of peace and serenity. Oh she loved it. But… that spider… oh well, it was more than likely a mirage anyway. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there would be another update. :)

Thump. 

Thunk. 

Crack. 

Snap. 

Muffled voices. A lot of them

Her mind a muddle, Everest slowly woke from her unconscious state. She could hear voices below screaming and snarling, and soon she realized all she could see was white. Gravity seemed to reclaim her, as she suddenly was free falling, only to be slammed into the ground. 

No, someone caught her. 

Being set down briskly, she was greeted with the sight of Dwalin, ripping away what looked to be webs from her frame.

He was saying something, she couldn’t hear him. 

“...s...et up! Mo…!” 

Dwalin pulled her frame upward, freeing her as quickly as possible. Having done so, Everest found she was sudden;y mounted on his back, dangling weakly and pathetically. 

Why was it so hard for her to move? 

Her limbs were lead, her mind a mess of fog and mist. 

She could barely comprehend time and movement. 

They began to move, no. Run. They were running, and quickly at that. 

Shouting, a lot of it. 

God she just wanted to sleep again. 

And so she did. 

Dwalin halted behind Thorin, quickly spotting the elf before his king, arrow notched and ready to fire. 

“Do not think I won’t kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure.”

And no sooner did he speak, several other elves appeared, aiming down or at the company. Completely surrounded. Not to mention outnumbered. 

There was commosion about Kili, but it was ignored as the blonde elf demanded they be searched. 

Dwalin snarled at the approaching elf, and only now did they seem the still form of a woman on his back. 

“Stay away!” Dwalin snarled, raising his hammer in warning. 

Quickly disarmed, one elf pushed the dwarf back while another lifted Everest up into his arms. 

“Amin heru!” The elf called, approaching quickly with the unconscious female. 

The elf, named Legolas, stared down on the unconcious woman, examining her beaten frame before seeing the scarring. Deep and old, shallow and new. 

“Re naa harwe,” (she is wounded) The soldier reached up and brushed aside spare webbing, making her battered face clearer to see. 

“Y' edainme, Edan n'uma n'ner. Y' glaka?” (A woman, human no less. A captive?) Legolas pondered, glaring at the dwarves. 

“Amin uma il- sinta. nan' amin uma il- trust i' naugrim,” (I do not know.. but i do not trust the dwarves..) The soldier, cradled the woman closer, shuddering upon feeling the numerous bandages under her travel wear. 

“Auta y' dol, sana tauriel ar' yela deno' i' fallaner," (Go a head, take Tauriel and call upon the healer.) Legolas ordered, Tauriel looking over at the mention of her name. 

“Let her go!” 

“Everest!” 

Legolas stepped forward, tucking the edge of his bow under the chin of Dwalin’s head, forcing the dwarf to make eye contact with him. 

“What were you doing with that woman?” 

“That is my sister!” Dwalin snarled, ripping his head away from the bow. 

Legolas quirked his brow. 

“A human in the family relation of dwarves?” 

“Where are you taking her?!” Balin snapped, struggling against the hold of an elf. 

“Somewhere safe, and far from the likes of you,” Legolas snarled, turning swiftly with a sudden shout, “Enwenno hain!” (Take them!) 

The elves begin to lead the dwarves away, Bilbo in no sight of the company leader. Having marched over the bridge, the dwarves were sent directly to the dungeons, Thorin being seperated and to wait for the Elvenking’s arrival. 

And where, do you ask the Elvenking is? I’m sure you have the answer. 

The elven lord stared down upon the enormous caverns of his kingdom, trying to reach the one he had sensed for these short months. Yes, the elf lord had sense many a mind like hers, but he little to no interest in them. It had taken him centuries to hone this skill, this magic. And he would not spend it lightly on a pathetic being. 

And yet, he was reaching for this woman’s presence. 

It was a small cry in the beginning, a small wail echoing in the recesses of his vast mind. But as the days grew long in the descent of winter, so did the call. The pain and agony clear in this woman’s mind. The suffering she endured, resembling his own. 

Thranduil had not thought another being could relate to the pain he held in his heart. The loss, the burning flames, the pure torment. But there was another, and he had found her. 

The king closed his eyes and search once more, calling for the mortal desperately. He had received many an answer, from many a species, but not one was the Little Mortal he knew. Exhaling deeply, the king turned and walked quietly down the halls, stepping down the grand stairways, when a faint voice echoed within his mind. 

_ …Help… _

Freezing, the lord waited. 

_ …Please…  _

Thranduil turned, unaware he had begun to walk towards the palace healers den. It was on the east wing, near the residences and the royal corridors. 

_ …It hurts…  _

Stopping before the doors, the king reached out. Pausing. Why had he come to here? The mortal could not have entered his borders without his knowing… unless… Pushing the doors open, the king quickly spotted two healers working on a small figure, clearly woman. Her rich chestnut brown hair was easy to spot against the white silk sheets. As well as her wounds. 

Or, he should say, her scars. 

_ …No…Please…  _

Stepping into the den, Thranduil watched as the healers stitched and rebandaged, cleaning and prepping. The entirety of her left side was scarred, her left hip, ribs, thigh, calf, ankle, shoulders, and arm. A few of her fingers as well. It reached up the left side of her neck as well, having clearly not been properly attended too. 

But the scarring was the least of the healers concern. The burns and cuts were the main concern. 

Upon now, standing at the head of her bed, the healers ignored their king to help the abused woman. The king merely examined her face, not daring to look any lower as the two cut away the clothing to clean her. 

_ …Please…Someone…  _

Her face was oval, a touch of freckles at her cheeks, but barely noticeable. Her jaw was sharp and well defined, but her eyes were dark with sleep deprivation. Her hair was thick, but thinner at certain areas. Hinting it had been ripped from her scalp, from what the king did not wish to know. 

_ …Help me…  _

“My lord,” 

Turning his cool glare to the healers, he realized he had not moved from that position. Apparently, not for an hour at the word of the healers. She was dressed and cleaned, in a medical sense as well as clothing. She now was sleeping, given to her before the arrival of the king. 

“What do we know?” Thranduil demanded, crossing his arms behind his back. 

“Well, the majority of the scarring are near two years old. The newest scarring are from what we believe an orc attack, maybe golbin. The burns, we think a form of torment against her. The major burns are located at the tips and move outward along her fingers and palm…” 

Thranduil straightened. 

“Torture then?” 

“We believe so, My Lord. But there is no way of knowing for sure until she awakes from the drought we gave her,” 

“Hm.. Inform me the moment she wakes,” The king turned and exited, leaving the healers to breathe in relief. 

Returning to the throne, Thranduil glared down upon the dwarf. Dwarves, what revolting creatures. A soldier came to his side, quickly informing his king of the situation and predicament. Including who was found with them in their discovery. With his departure, Thranduil began. 

“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk. You have found a way in.” 

Moving down his staircase, Thranduil examined the vile dwarf. He was filthy, clearly having been roughed up by his soldiers as well as the spiders. Good, he deserved it for what he and his had done to the Little Mortal. 

“You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King’s Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.”

"I am listening," 

Thorin turned and paced the small amount of room he was allowed to walk.

“I will let you go, if you but return what is mine,” 

"A favor for a favor,"

“You have my word. One king to another,” 

Thorin turned, throwing his insults and declarations with little to no care. 

“I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us! You lack all honor! I’ve seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! Imrid amrad ursul!” 

“Do not talk to me of dragonfire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north,”

Stepping back, the face of scars vanished as soon as it appeared. He inhaled deeply. 

“I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen,” Thranduil turns and walks up the steps to his throne, “You are just like him.” 

He stopped, and turned back towards the now restrained dwarf. 

“You had a woman in your ranks, she is in poor conditions considering you claim to treasure your women so,” 

Thranduil revelled in the anger that sparked in the dwarf’s eyes, like a cat playing with a mouse. Thorin snarled. 

“What have you done to her?” 

“Something you could clearly not accomplish. Heal and care for her properly. Now, were you the one to cause such damage?” 

“I would never hurt her!” Thorin snapped, lurching forward. 

Thranduil frowned, anger boiling deep in his stomach. 

“And yet, she lay unconscious in my halls broken and beaten! Tell me dwarf, did you enjoy beating her? Tearing down the fundamental guards in her mind? Destroying what little she had?” The elf king found himself inches from the dwarf, close enough to his so the dwarf could look no where but at him. 

“Did you enjoy the sound of her scream, the tears streaming down her face? Was it a pleasure to cut into her skin?” 

“I, nor my company, have done any of which you claim!” 

“Explain then, dwarf!” 

Silence fell over the two, and Thranduil waited. Thorin remained silent. Contempt and hatred in his eyes. Rising to his full height, the Elvenking stepped up to his throne, Thorin then being dragged away. 

“Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait,” Thranduil spoke, taking his seat as the dwarf was dragged away. 

He dealt with what he needed dealt with, Tauriel, assigning the guard,  _ Tauriel _ . The elf rubbed his regal head and exhaled slowly. These dwarves had been howling for close to an hour, and it didn’t seem they would be stopping any time soon. 

“M’lord,” 

Glancing down the stairway, a healer bowed deeply awaiting word from his lord. The Elvenking waved his hand. The healer spoke. 

“She has awakened, and we have discovered she has lost her voice, temporarily. Her vocal cords had been strained to the point they failed,” 

Thranduil rose up, reaching out with a small touch. 

...Little Mortal…

_..So it’s you again huh…  _

It was her, alive. 

You were wounded.. 

_ In a manner of speaking, yes…. I can’t remember much.. I was with the company, and then everything became so dizzying… and somehow hilarious.  _

Thranduil stepped down from his throne, slowly making his approach to the healers. 

The effects of the woods affect a being differently. I can understand the effect it had upon you.  __

_ There were…  _

I know. 

_ I couldn’t move… everything was a blur…  _

Again, these woods hold many a danger. 

_ So it seems… _

Do you know where you reside? 

_ No, but i know it is not a place my company wished to go.. I don’t-- _

Thranduil pushed the door open. Her voice cut short, and for the first time Thranduil made eye contact with the woman. 

She sat in the bed, covers quickly pulled over her frame as fear danced in her eyes. From this distance, he could easily discern the depths and stories they held. 

Her eyes were more than just grey, within the cloudy waters of her gaze the elf could make out the slender touches of silver stars, precious stones glint beside the tender star lit sky. The never ending space of light and glory leading him to a small tender glow, calling him into her very soul. 

Straightening his back, Thranduil approached slowly. She flinched back. Raising a hand, he realized her fear. 

“I mean you no harm, M’Lady. I am here to welcome you, and to see how your healing fairs,” 

The female shifted, clutching the blankets tightly in her hand. Nodding in understanding, she bowed her head in greeting. Moving closer still, the elvenking now stood at the foot of her bed, hands in her view as he spoke to her. 

“I am the lord and king of this realm, The Elvenking. You are currently under the care of my healers, and are residing in the palace. Do you understand?” 

She nodded, opening her mouth to speak, but a squawk escaped her instead of her voice. She turned a shade of red before ducking her head, clutching her throat and dropping the sheets. 

“My healers say your voice was lost, and it will not return for a number of days,” 

She nodded, knowing this to be true. 

The elf watched her lurched upward, throwing herself of the bed to stand. The dress didn’t suit her. The length greater than her height, it made her trip. Or maybe that was due to her weakened state. One moment she was standing the next she was collapsed onto the floor, clutching her aching body. 

Thranduil found himself lifting her up tenderly, careful on her fresh bandages. She was frail, cautious, frightened. She was a mortal, and he was not overly fond of her race. And yet, he found her intriguing enough to entertain him. 

It would be interesting time, however long or short they interacted with one another. 


End file.
